Hidden Sorrow
by TrueTitan
Summary: Terra is back and Beast Boy couldn't be happier, but what about Raven? Terra confronts Raven and Raven can't handle her jealousy. Raven will try to get away any way she can. BBRae and a bit RobStar
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so this is my first fan fiction. I hope it doesn't totally suck. Someone has to like it, right? I keep doubting myself on this story, but it took me along time. This a BB/Rae story and I am a Terra hater, so if you love Terra I suggest you stop reading. Please tell me what you think and if I can make any improvements. Well enjoy and please review

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own the Teen Titans, unfortunately for me

Raven woke up on one of the beds in the Titans medical bay and looked around the empty room. "Where am I?" she asked herself as she sat up, when she did this she felt a strong surge of pain in her head shoot through her head. "Ow," she fell back on the bed, "What am I doing here and why does my head hurt so bad?"

-Flashback to 2 weeks ago-

_Robin stood outside the door with the word RAVEN engraved on it._

_**Knock, Knock, Knock**_

"_Raven I need to talk to you for a minute," Robin said through Raven's door._

_Raven opened the door "What do you want?" Raven asked in an impatient tone._

"_Um I have something I need to show you." Robin walked down the hall with Raven trailing behind. They entered his study, Raven looked around at all of the news paper clippings on the walls. Robin led her over to a desk in the middle of the room. There was a book on the desk he pointed to the page it was open to, Raven looked the page over._

"_Is this some kind of spell?" she asked._

"_Yeah, the other day I was looking for a cure for Terra and I found this old book. I think that spell can turn her back to normal, but the spell would require your magic."_

"_Did you tell the other Titans about this?"_

"_No, I decided to ask you if you could do it before I told the others. I wanted to make sure you could do this before getting their hopes up. So...can you manage it?"_

_Raven read the spell, "It's gonna be hard, but if you give me a week to practice it I should be able to do it."_

"_Cool, should we tell the Titans?"_

"_No, not yet."_

"_Ok just wait until you are sure you are ready, you can tell them."_

" _Are you sure you don't want to tell them? You are the one that found it."_

"_Yeah, you are gonna be the one doing all the work anyway."_

_-Next week-_

_Raven had been studying the spell for the past week and a half and she felt that she had pretty much mastered it. She had decided that she would tell the others soon. She was waiting for the perfect moment._

_That night all of the Titans were sitting at the table eating their dinners. Everyone seemed pretty quiet tonight, Raven saw Robin glancing over at her several times during the meal. Raven got the hint "Everyone I have something to announce."_

"_What is it friend?" asked Starfire._

"_Um Robin found a spell the other day and..."_

"_Spit it out Raven," said Beast Boy in an annoyed tone._

"_Well I practiced the spell and I think I can do it."_

"_What's the spell for Rae?" Cyborg inquired_

"_It's a spell to bring Terra back," Raven replied._

"_GLORIOUS!" Starfire shouted._

"_OH MY GOSH, seriously Rae?" Beast boy asked, Raven just nodded in reply. "OH THANK YOU, THANK YOU RAE!" Beast Boy cried._

"_Don't thank me yet."_

"_I know you can do it," he smiled big._

"_Thanks," Raven looked away so Beast Boy couldn't tell she was blushing._

"_So Raven when will you be ready to perform the spell?" Robin asked casually. _

"_I think I will be ready by tomorrow night," Raven responded._

"_TOMORROW NIGHT?" Beast Boy exclaimed with disbelief._

_That night Raven returned to her room, after hearing Beast Boy's reaction she felt her heart sink. She didn't understand, she knew Beast Boy would be excited about Terra. Was she jealous of Terra, did she have feelings for Beast Boy? She wasn't sure, she wasn't even sure she wanted to bring Terra back, she despised Terra, she never trusted her, but Raven knew she had to bring Terra back for Beast Boy._

_-The Next Day-_

_Raven couldn't fall asleep the night before, she had lain awake thinking about Beast Boy and that traitor, Terra. She was in denial that she had feelings for Beast Boy. She also understood he would always have feelings for Terra and he could never feel for Raven as he did for Terra. That was the way it would always be, wouldn't it?_

_Raven knew this would probably be the last day she would have with Beast Boy without Terra around. Raven didn't want to think about Terra anymore. She got up and went to the kitchen to have some breakfast. When she got there Beast Boy and Cyborg were arguing about breakfast as usual, Beast Boy wanted tofu, but Cyborg wouldn't make him any. Robin was sipping coffee while reading the news paper with Starfire sitting by his side reading over his shoulder. Raven walked in and sat down unnoticed by the other Titans. She listened to Beast Boy and Cyborg argue. Once Cyborg had clearly won Beast Boy turned around and had begun to pout, but when he turned around he saw Raven and his eyes lit up._

"_Hey Rae, when did you get here?" Beast Boy walked over and sat next to Raven at the table._

"_I just walked in a minute ago."_

"_Oh, well how did you sleep?"_

"_Fine," she lied._

"_That's good, so what are you going to do today?"_

"_I don't know, why are you asking me about so many questions?"_

"_I was just wondering if you wanted to go do something today."_

_Raven couldn't believe he wanted to spend time with her._

"_I just mean it's the least I could do since you are going to bring Terra back."_

_Raven knew it was to good to be true, he didn't want to spend time with her just to be with her, he just felt guilty that she was bringing back his Terra. Raven sighed loudly._

"_What's wrong?" Beast Boy asked with concern._

"_Nothing, I need to go meditate."_

"_Aren't you gonna have some breakfast?" Cyborg called as she started to walk out of the room._

"_I'm not hungry," she replied not even bothering to turn around, she exited the room and made her way to the roof._

"_What was up with her?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg._

"_She's probably just nervous about tonight," Cyborg answered Beast Boy._

_Raven went to the roof and began to meditate, the time seemed to fly by. By the time she was done it was time for lunch, her stomach was growling from skipping breakfast, so she made her way to the kitchen. When she entered the room Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games on the couch. Robin and Starfire weren't there, they were probably training. Raven made her way to the fridge and got out ingredients for a sandwich. Once she finished eating she made her way back to the roof. She knew she should probably meditate a lot before attempting the big spell tonight._

_When she came out of her trance like state it appeared to be night, it was dark out on the roof. She entered the living room and all the Titans were sitting on the couch, they all looked at her when she entered._

"_I am ready to go now," Raven said, she was holding a large book._

_The Titans entered the T car, they were silent the whole time but you could feel the excitement and nervousness radiating of the team. They reached Terra's resting place after about 5 minutes of the awkward silence. Raven walked in and made a fancy ring around herself with a white powder, she sat cross legged and put the book on her lap. Raven began to chant the spell out of the large book, as she was saying the last word of the spell her and Terra were engulfed in a blinding white light. The light faded after a minute, which left Terra was standing on the rock where she was stone just a moment ago. She was no longer made of stone and she was shaking, Raven was laying unconscious on the floor in the circle. Beast Boy ran over and embraced Terra, Cyborg walked over and picked up Raven in his large metal arms._

-End flashback-

A/N: I hope that reading this story didn't cause you any bodily harm and if so sorry. Tell me if anyone seemed OOC and if you have any suggestions. I will post chapter 2 if I get any reviews. Merry Christmas!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow! 6 Reviews, I feel so loved. Thanks to all reviewers. I feel much more confident about my writing, which might not be a good thing. Well here you go, chapter 2, consider this a holiday present.

* * *

As Raven lay on the bed the memories flooded back into her mind, but she could only remember up to when she had chanted the spell.

"Did the spell work?" she asked herself, "Where is everyone?"

Raven figured that the Titans would have waited for her to wake up, but maybe they were out fighting.

-Meanwhile-

All the other Titans were sitting at the table watching Terra, she was eating some breakfast. After she was turned back she hadn't said a word.

"It may take a while before she is back to normal, she probably won't be able talk for a day or two. She should take it easy for a while, people tend to be stiff for a while after being stone for two years." Robin joked.

Terra shoveled the food into her mouth, "Quite an appetite for such a little lady," said Cyborg as he watched Terra.

"Yeah, well I think you would be hungry too after not eating for two years," Beast Boy remarked sarcastically.

-Meanwhile-

Raven had sat in the room for what seemed like an eternity, but was only about 2 hours. The pounding in her head had lightened and she decided to get up. She sat up and noticed for the first time that there were several IVs in her arm, the IVs were attached to many beeping machines around her. "How did I miss those?" she asked as she pulled the needles out of her arms. "Ow," the needles had left several small cuts, which she quickly healed.

She slowly stood up, her headache increased to where it was just barely bearable. She walked very slowly out of the room, she felt extremely soar. She walked down the hall and made her way to the living room. She walked in and saw all the Titans, including Terra, sitting at the table. Terra was shoving food into her mouth as the others watched. Raven turned around and began to walk back to the door she had just entered.

"Hey Rae, when did you wake up?" Cyborg asked. Raven turned around slowly and noticed that all the Titans were staring at her.

"A couple of hours ago, how long was I asleep?" Raven asked.

"You slept about a day and a half." Robin answered.

"Oh," she turned around and walked out, the Titans shrugged and turned their attention back to Terra. Raven had to leave the room she hated seeing Terra back, she would never trust her again. Raven had never told any of her friends about what Terra said to her before attempting to kill her.

-Flashback to that horrible day-

_The Titans had split up to catch Cinderblock, Overload, and Plasmus. Beast Boy and Cyborg had gone after Plasmus, while Starfire and Robin were stuck with Cinderblock. That left Raven to take down Overload. After she quickly defeating him she began to question him, "What is your mission? Why are you-," Raven's sentence is cut off. She is knocked to the floor by brown sludge._

"_Hel-lo? Does the word "decoy" mean anything to you. We had to find some way to coax you cowards out of hiding," Terra announced as she walked past Overload._

"_Terra," Raven growled._

"_Raven."_

"_Traitor," Raven insulted._

"_Witch," Terra countered back._

_After fighting several rounds, Ravens was losing badly. "You know, Raven, I never really liked you."_

"_I never even wanted to know you. You may have fooled the others, but I always knew you were a liar."_

"_Oh, really? Is that why you let me into your house and steal all your secrets and-"_

"_Shut up!"_

"_Good, Terra. You know her weakness. Exploit it," comes Slade's voice over Terra's earpiece._

"_You're not getting mad, are you, Rae? Oh, better be careful. Beast Boy told me all about your temper tantrums."_

"_Anger is pointless. My emotions are under control."_

"_Nyah, nyah, nyah. "Anger is pointless."" And you're calling me a liar?" Terra's plan was working she was slowly cracking Raven open. "Come on, Raven. What stings the most? That I tricked you? That I nearly wiped out your whole team? That everyone liked me better than you?"_

"_STOP IT!"_

"_Or is it that deep down inside, you believed I was your friend?"_

_Raven turns into her demon side that she unleashed on Dr.Light, "I trusted you!" Raven becomes extremely tall and rises over Terra. "We trusted you! We gave you everything and you treated us like dirt!"_

_Huge dirt hands wrap around Raven and pull her back. "Finish her!" Slade yells over Terra's communication device._

"_Who's in control now?" Terra asks as Raven is pulled into the brown sludge by the hands. Raven's eyes turn back to normal as she takes one last gasp of air before being pulled under._

-End Flashback-

Raven would never forget that horrible day. She knew Terra believed everything she told Raven, she had meant every word. Even if Terra was truly good now, Raven could tell she would always mean those words. She would rather die at the hands of her father, Trigon, then that devil, Terra. Raven regretted ever bringing Terra back, but at the same time she knew she had to do it for The Titans, especially Beast Boy. Raven went to her room, she lied down. Her head was pounding worse than before and she was still soar, she slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

-Meanwhile-

Terra had FINALLY finished eating and they all moved from the table to the couch. The Titans watched the news on their gigantic television, Cyborg sat at the end of the couch, Star and Robin sat close together next to the robotic Titan, and Terra and BB sat close, too.

After about one hour of watching the Jump City News, Terra stood up and grabbed Beast Boy's hand and dragged him out of the room. Cyborg and Robin exchanged glances and laughed, Starfire looked over at them in confusion. "What is so funny friends?"

"Nothing Star," Robin gasped between laughter.

Terra walked Beast Boy into the hall and pushed him against one of the walls. She pushed her lips against his and he stiffened, but after a moment he relaxed and kissed her back. They kissed for several minutes only stopping for air. Finally Beast Boy pushed her gently off of him. "Terra we need to talk, I think we should sort some things out."

Terra's lips moved, but nothing came out, she cleared her throat yet still nothing.

"Oh sorry, I forgot you couldn't talk," Beast Boy said, as he looked down at the ground.

-Meanwhile-

Raven had woken up after about two hours. She thought it was strange that their hadn't been any crime lately, but quickly dismissed the thought. Any day without some stupid super villain robbing some place or breaking out of jail was a good one for Raven. She still felt miserable, but she couldn't sleep anymore. She decided to take a walk around the Tower, maybe venture to the roof and meditate for a while. She was walking through one of the many twisting halls in the Tower. She turned one of the corners to see Terra and Beast Boy kissing. Raven turn around and ran for her room, seeing them together tore Raven apart.

'I knew they were going to get together again, now that she is back, so why am I so shocked?' Raven thought. 'I can't have feelings for Beast Boy. How could I ever have any feelings for Beast Boy?' Raven was no longer sure of anything, except that seeing Beast Boy and Terra together pained her, but she didn't even know why. Raven was having an internal struggle with herself, that may take her a while to figure out. Raven knew it was probably time to visit Nevermore.

* * *

A/N: Every BB/Rae story has to have a Nevermore chapter :) I didn't really want to do a Nevermore one, but I felt that I had to. Chapter 3 will be up rather soon, vacation gives me a lot of time. "Today all your dreams will come true"- Resident Evil 


	3. Acknowledging Love

A/N: WOOHOO! I got some reviews! Here is chapter 3 for anyone who wants it. I am glad some people like it. If I stole your story, it wasn't intentional, it must be a coincident. Unless I am psychic, which I highly doubt, I wouldn't fail all of the those history tests if I was. I couldn't think of a name for chapter two, but I made up something stupid for 3.

Disclaimer: All I own is my self respect, which I lost a while ago at the hell they call middle school, so I am sure I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Chapter Three: Acknowledging Love

* * *

Raven returned to her dark room and gently picked up the old mirror off of her dresser. She glared at the fragile mirror, this mirror seemed to rule her life. She knew that she need this mirror to control her emotions, especially rage. Raven stared at the mirror for a few seconds before being pulled in. She landed softly on one on the floating rock things in the dark part of her mind. Raven began to walk to on of the arcs that would lead her to the happy part of her mind. She walked through the arc in to the bright land with the pink sky. 

"Hi Raven," an emotion dressed in pink said in a high pitched voice.

"Hey Happy," Raven replied in a gloomy tone. (A/N: Ok I know that all the emotions are called Raven, but so you can understand, the emotions are going to be called by what they are, I think you know what I mean)

"Why are you so down?" Happy asked.

"I have just been so confused lately," Raven told the bubbly emotion.

"Well, that's why you are here, to figure things out, right?" asked Happy.

"Yeah."

"Intelligence has been waiting for you, I think she can tell you what you need to know."

"Thanks," Raven walked to where Intelligence liked to hang out. Sure enough Intelligence was sitting in front of her chess board under one of the many trees cheerful land.

"Hello Raven, I haven't seen you in a while," said the smart emotion, not even looking from her chess game.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" Raven asked, sitting down at the other side of the chess board across from Intelligence.

"Be my guest," the yellow emotion set up the chess board. "So...why

are you here?"

"I have just been so confused lately, Happy said you would be able to help me sort things out," Raven answered as she made the first move of their chess game.

"What are you confused about?"

"I am confused about Terra and... Beast Boy," Raven sighed, she had hesitated to say the changeling's name.

"Ah yes, you want to know how you really feel about Garfield Logan," the emotion stated, "Well Raven did you know that after the day Beast Boy came here to Nevermore you produced another emotion."

"Really?" Raven asked in surprise, "What emotion?"

"The emotion is dressed in a light purple and is known as... Love."

"What!" Raven shouted, "I can't love Beast Boy!"

"Why can't you love him? Well if you don't believe me you can go talk to Love yourself. She should be sitting over by that tree." Intelligence pointed to a tree. "Check mate," the smart emotion stated as Raven got up and walked in the direction Intelligence had pointed.

Raven saw part of a purple cloak hanging out of behind a large tree, she heard some one humming. She looked around the tree and saw an emotion dressed in light purple sitting on the ground leaning against the tree. The emotion was humming a happy tune and plucking the petals off of a yellow flower.

"Hey Rae," greeted the purple emotion, looking over her shoulder at Raven. The emotion had a huge smile on her face. "They call me Love. Here sit next to me and we can talk." Love patted the ground next to her signaling Raven to sit down. "Today is a lovely day isn't it?"

"I guess so," Raven replied as she sat next to the emotion.

"So... I guess you're probably here to ask me why I exist."

"Uh huh," Raven agreed.

"Well you're smart I think you can guess why I am here."

"Yeah, I know why. But what I don't know is why Beast Boy?"

"Come on you can figure that out, Beast Boy is always trying to make you laugh, he really cares about you, not to mention how cute he is." Raven blushed when the emotion called Beast Boy cute.

"Well if I do love Beast Boy what should I do?" Raven questioned.

"Well you can first tell him how you feel about him."

"But he is with Terra-," Raven was cut of by Love.

"He is with Terra, but he doesn't love her he loves you," Love interrupted.

"What? Beast Boy doesn't love me," Raven stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yes he does. I know he does." Love sounded so certain.

"How are you so sure?" Raven asked still shocked that Beast Boy could love her back.

"I just know, so do all the other emotions. Raven you need to go talk to Beast Boy, he loves you, but doesn't think you could ever feel the same. He is only with Terra because he thinks he could never have you. Don't give up on love, Raven."

"What do you mean give up on love?" Raven asked.

"You'll see. Now leave and go find Beast Boy," Love smiled.

"Are you sure I can express love without my powers going out of control?" Raven questioned as she stood up and brushed herself off.

"Don't think so much, Rae, just go!"

Raven phased through the ground and appeared back in her room. The mirror was once again on her dresser. She walked out of her door and headed for Beast Boy's room in search of the green boy.

* * *

A/N: I feel that I rushed that a bit, tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. I might post a chapter tomorrow if people review and tell me to. I hope you like it so far, I have been sacrificing my math class to write this, but I guess I wouldn't pay attention even if I weren't writing this. Whatever, REVIEW PLEASE! 


	4. Duel To The Death

A/N: Terra will be able to talk, it was just a side effect from being resurrected, which will disappear by the next chapter. Oh and I will try to make Raven a little more like herself, if you know what I mean. I will try to fix my mistakes, but sometimes they are hard to fix.The reviews really help and I will try to use all good advice. Here you go, just read it already!

Disclaimer: The government owns everything and I own nothing, but does the government own Teen Titans? Well I am not sure about that, but I definitely don't own them.

* * *

Chapter 4: Duel To The Death

* * *

When Terra dragged Beast Boy into the hall and began to kiss him, he felt extremely confused. He felt he needed some time to sort things out. After trying to talk to Terra, forgetting about her current inability to speak, he left for his room. He left Terra in the hall by herself after saying goodbye. 

She was left to wander the halls and become reacquainted with the tower. Although she had been gone for the past two years, she found that little had changed in the tower. Terra returned to where her room used to be and found it to be exactly as she had left it. She decided to go see how Beast Boy was doing and see if he still wanted to talk.

Terra made her way down the twisting hallways towards the changeling's room. One of the hallways Terra was walking down, there was a hall that met on the side with it. While Terra was walking she was suddenly rammed in the side with something she hadn't seen coming.

Raven ran down the halls in deep thought, not really paying attention to where she was going. 'How could I be in love with Beast Boy, but one of my emotions told me and they are me, so they should no what I truly feel. I don't get this! How come I just found out about this today? Wait, Love told me not to question this- but how can I not? Beast Boy is my complete opposite: obnoxious, hyper-active, emotional, funny, charming, adorable - Oh god, I actually_do_ likeBeast Boy! This can't be happening, should I actually do this? I have to! I can't rest until I tell him how I fe-' Raven's thoughts were cut off when she suddenly collided with something and fell forward.

Terra was knocked to the floor with Raven on top of her. Raven quickly jumped up off of Terra, Raven's face turned red from embarrassment.

"Um... sorry, I guess wasn't watching were I was going," Raven apologized in her monotonous voice. She outstretched her hand to help Terra up off the ground.

Terra glared up at Raven, then moved her gazedown at Raven's open hand in a look of disgust. Terra helped herself up and glared at Raven again.

"What's your problem?" Raven asked Terra. "I resurrect you and now you have a grudge against me?"

Terra walked up to Raven stopping about a foot away. She looked into Raven's eyes still glaring. She then reached her hands up and pushed Raven back by pushing her hands against Raven's shoulders. Raven was caught off guard, but put her foot down to stop her from falling. Raven copied Terra's actions and nearly pushed Terra over. Terra ran at Raven, but Raven merely stepped to the side dodging Terra's attack. The blonde swivelled around to face Raven again. She then charged for a second time, but this time Raven grabbed Terra's right wrist in midair before she could hit her. Terra couldn't get her right hand back so she threw her left hand at the sorceress, Raven easily grabbed that wrist too. Terra struggled to get loose, but Raven's grip tightened.

"Terra, I am not going to fight you. I refuse to stoop to your level, but if you keep attacking me I will be forced to hurt you." As Raven spoke her grip on the blonde girl's wrist.

Terra yelped in pain and Raven let go of her small wrists. Terra fell to the ground rubbing her wrists and giving Raven a death glare. Raven sighed, then turned and began to walk away. Terra made one last attempt at the purple haired girl. She silently stood behind Raven and jumped on her back and slung her arm around Raven's neck.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Raven yelled. "Don't you know when to give up? I told you I didn't want to fight."

Raven grabbed the arm that was wrapped around her neck and pried it off. Raven pivoted around once Terra was off of her back, they now were face to face. Terra suddenly punched Raven in the stomach, she didn't even see it coming. Raven bent over in pain, luckily for Raven it was a weak punch and she almost immediately recovered. Raven straightened herself and drew her arm back and threw her fist at Terra's face. Raven's fist hit Terra's cheek so hard that she fell to the floor and cried out in pain. Terra's hand quickly moved to the spot where she was hit. Raven then turned and walked away, leaving Terra wounded on the cold floor of the hall.

Raven had forgotten why she was in the hall in the first place. Raven walked aimlessly through the halls trying to remember why she had left her room. Her stomach growled loudly and she decided to go get some lunch or dinner (what ever time it was). Raven walked into the main room to be greeted by Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin.

They all sat on the horse shoe shaped couch watching a movie or something, Raven didn't really see what it was. "Hey Raven," said Robin looking at her over the back of the couch.

"Hey," Raven replied softly. She walked into the kitchen part of the large room and rummaged through the refrigerator looking for something to eat. She retrieved an apple from the fridge and moved to behind the couch. Raven bit into the apple and slowly chewed, by now she had almost completely forgotten the incident with Terra.

"So what's up Raven?" Robin asked still staring at the large t.v. screen.

"Nothing, just came in for something to eat," Raven answered cooly as if nothing had happened just a few minutes ago.

Suddenly Raven remembered why she had been running down the halls. She was going to tell Beast Boy she loved him, how could she forget something like that?

-Back with Terra-

Terra sat alone in the quiet hall still holding her cheek in shock. She finally got herself up off the floor and ran to Beast Boy's room. She forced herself to cry a little bit to make it seem more dramatic. When she reached his room she slid the door open to see him laying down on the lower part of his bunk bed. She ran over next to him and when he saw here he shot up. He noticed the huge bruise on her cheek right under her eye and her face was tear stained. "OH MY GOSH! What happened to you Terra? Who did this?"

Terra still couldn't talk so see searched his dirty room for a pen and piece of paper. On a desk there was a notebook with a pen near it, she grabbed it and scribbled something into it. She held the notebook open so Beast Boy could see what she had wrote. The note read: _Raven punched me for no reason in the hall. She wouldn't let me pass her and I just wanted to go to my room. She started beating on me and I couldn't defend myself._

"What Raven did this to you?" Beast Boy asked with a surprised expression on his face. "Why would she do that? I won't let her hurt you again. I promise."

Terra hugged Beast Boy to say thank you.

-Meanwhile-

Raven made her way to BB's room and knocked on the door. He opened the door a slit so he could look out, when he saw who it was he slid out the crack to talk to her. "How could you do that to her! She was just minding her own business and you go and punch her in the face? What was that for? I didn't think you would do something like that!" Beast Boy yelled at Raven.

"WHAT! I would never do something like that unprovoked!" Raven yelled back.

"I can't believe you Raven! I don't think I can ever trust you again!" Beast Boy entered his room before Raven could state her case.

Raven knocked on the door, "GO AWAY!" Beast Boy yelled through the door.

When Beast Boy reentered his room Terra hugged him again. She propped her head on his shoulder and pretended to cry. Beast Boy couldn't tell she was faking and he rubbed her back comfortingly.

Raven stood outside his door for awhile, feeling shocked and heart broken. She should have known Terra would go and do something like this. It was probably Terra's plan all along and Raven fell for it.

'How could I be so stupid. Now Beast Boy hates me! What am I going to do?' Raven thought to herself. A tear began to fall down her cheek and she cried silently to herself as she slowly made her way back to her room.

Raven entered her room and face first on her bed. 'Beast Boy will never love me now; he thinks I am a monster. Why does he think I could intentionally hurt Terra. I hate that lying traitor!' Raven thought.

* * *

A/N: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. Chapter 5 will be up, like tomorrow or something. I finally decided to do a little response to reviews. 

Bill.S: Thanks, I will try to keep it up.

Monitor Supreme: So many questions, but they shall all be answered in the end by me TrueTitan the all knowing. I wish I was all knowing, but do not worry everything shall work out in the end.

Ravenmasteroftele: Thank you, I will try to update every day, I already have up to chapter 8 typed and I have many more in a note book.

FAINTbattleCRY: I hate Terra as much as you, from what you wrote in your review it seems you hate her with intensity. Lets just say Terra can't live for ever, but I am not gonna say more or I might give away the story. Your wish for fluff shall be granted, I am just not sure when.

Moon's Darkness: Aw shucks, do you think it is really that good? Don't worry I shall not disappoint you.

Bb-and-raven-rock: WOOHOO I updated just for you and your eager and lively attitude. I will update tomorrow I promise. I AM GLAD YOU LIKE THE STORY AND I LIKE HOW YOU WROTE WITH ALL CAPITALS, LOOK I CAN DO IT TOO.

Gregthezombie: I hope I cleared that up a little, I agree that I rushed it, good advice.

KuroNeko1392: I totally agree, I really dislike Nevermore chapters, but I felt I had to do it. I did completely rush that, but I already did it and I don't feel like redoing it. Thanks.

ALL CAPITAL LETTERS RULE AND IT MAKES IT LOOK LIKE YOU ARE EXCITED OR YELLING! WOOHOO! HAVE FUN WITH WHATEVER YOU ARE DOING TODAY OR TOMORROW OR WHENEVER AND READ MY NEXT CHAPTER!


	5. Unwanted Interrogation

A/N: Don't worry no one will go insane on my watch! I am glad that people like this story, I never expected this. I thought it would be some crappy story that I sketched down during math, but it appears that a few people don't think that. I shall continue to update, do not fret. Thanks for reading all of you.

Disclaimer: I have considered selling my soul to the devil so I could own the Teen Titans, but until I actually do I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Chapter 5: Unwanted Interrogation

* * *

For the next 2 days Raven kept to the confines of her room, attempting to avoid Beast Boy at all costs. Raven knew she would have to come out sooner or later. She wasn't sure if Beast Boy had told the others about what she did to Terra, she hoped he didn't. She didn't want Robin to interrogate her like she knew he would, but sure enough the spiky haired boy came knocking on her door.

_**Knock, Knock, Knock**_

"Raven I need to talk to you," came the boy wonder's voice through the steel door.

"Yeah," Raven said as she opened the door. She cooly leaned against the door frame with her hood up. "What do you want?"

"Uh can I come in?" Robin asked. Raven answered by turning to the side to let him walk by. He took her invitation and walked into her dark room reluctantly. Robin looked around the room, he hadn't been in Raven's room for a long time, if ever. "Um... I need to talk to you about Terra."

Raven shut the open door and stood looking at Robin's back. "Yeah, I thought so," Raven sighed.

"Why would you hit her Raven?" Robin asked turning around to face her.

"Robin, I am sure you haven't heard the whole story," Raven said softly.

"Then tell me it."

Raven sighed again. "I was running down the hall and I didn't see Terra in front of me-"

"Why were you running?" Robin cut her off.

"That's not important. Well, I was running and didn't see her and a ran into her. I fell on top off her on the ground and I got up and offered a hand to help her up. She looked at me like I was the devil and she pushed my hand away and got up on her on. Then I asked her what her problem was and she charged at me. I dodged her- I didn't want to fight her. And then she tries to hit me and I grabbed her wrists and pushed her down. I started to walk away and she grabbed me from behind, so I pulled her off. She then sucker-punches me and I punched her in the face." Robin listened to Raven's story in shock. "I had to defend myself, Robin. She wouldn't let me go."

"..."

"..."

"I cant believe Terra would do something like that," Robin said breaking the silence. "You promise this is what happened?" Robin asked suspiciously.

"You know I wouldn't punch her unprovoked," Raven responded.

Robin nodded his head, "Yeah, I know you wouldn't lie," he said lightly. "I will talk to Terra about this." began to walk past Raven for the door.

Raven sighed loudly and he turned to look at her. "What's wrong, Raven?"

"Why does Terra hate me?" Raven asked quietly.

"I am sure she doesn't hate you, this is probably just a misunderstanding." Robin gave her a warm smile before exiting the lonely room.

"Yeah," Raven whispered, although she knew this wasn't true.

Robin walked toward the main room where he knew Terra and Beast Boy would be. When he walked in he immediately spotted Terra and beast Boy cuddled together on the couch.

"Hello Robin, how are you on this magnificent day?" came Starfire's cheery voice from the kitchen.

"I am good Starfire, how 'bout you?" He gave Starfire a big smile.

"I feel glorious, thank you." Starfire replied giving him an even larger smile.

"Hey, Terra, Beast Boy I need to talk to you guys," Robin told them.

"Yeah? What up?" Beast Boy asked, both of them looking over at Robin.

"Uh can we talk in the hall?" Robin asked nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure. Whatever," Beast Boy responded getting up of the couch and helping Terra up. Robin went into the hall and leaned against one of the walls, waiting for them, he was considering what to say. Beast Boy walked through the door with Terra following close behind. They both turned and looked at their leader.

"Yeah? What is it?" Beast Boy asked sounding a bit impatient.

"I ...uh...," Robin stuttered trying to think of what to say. "I talked to Raven today and she told me her side of the story."

Terra's mind began to panic. "And...?" she asked nervously, obviously she had gotten her voice back.

"And she told a completely different story than you did... Terra did you lie to us?" Robin asked with concern.

"What!" Terra yelled trying to act surprised.

"Hey man! Terra is the one with the black eye! Why would she lie about it?" Beast Boy asked, infuriated that Robin would accuse his girlfriend of such things.

"Well Raven said you tried to attack her," Robin said softly, trying his best not to anger the couple more.

"Well Raven is a liar! Terra wouldn't attack her!" Beast Boy yelled.

"I would never attack one of my team mates!" Terra yelled.

"Well-" Robin was interrupted by Beast Boy.

"Whatever dude! Come on Terra lets go." Beast Boy escorted Terra down the halls away from Robin.

Beast Boy knew Raven too well, he knew she wouldn't lie and he knew she wouldn't hit someone for no reason. But, he also had to believe Terra, she was his girlfriend, she wouldn't lie to him. He knew one of the _had_ to be right, but which one. He decided for now he would trust Terra after all he spent nearly all of his time with her.

"Man, I can't believe Robin. Why would I ever do something like that?" Terra exclaimed trying to make sure Beast Boy believed she was the one telling the truth.

"Yeah," he whispered, still in intense thought.

* * *

A/N: There, are you happy? I SURE HOPE YOU ARE. Tell me if anything needs fixing or clearing up. YOU REVIEWERS ARE **TOO COOL!** Now it is time for you to REVIEW, so just do it already. See you cool cats tomorrow, if people are still reading, life goes on till next chapter. Here is a quick answer to reviews.

Moon's Darkness: BB and Rae are the best pairing, they so belong together.

FAINTbattleCRY: I have a feeling that if Terra was real you would try to assassinate her. And I would try to help you.

singoflove: I will do all I can to keep you from going insane, I don't want a bunch of insane reviewers.

Ravenmasteroftele: I have been making my chapters kind of short just so there will be cliff hangers. I am an evil genius, minus the genius part.

I feel awfully random: Terra did sacrifice herself, but she did betray and try to kill the Titans TWICE and then she broke Beast Boy's heart. I guess in a way the actions cancel each other out, but I still hate her. :)

bb-and-rae-rock: Thank you, I will keep updating don't worry.

KuroNeko1392: I KNOW THEY DO ROCK! TO ME TERRA IS A SHE DEVIL WHO HATES RAVEN, I THINK SHE WOULD DO IT.

Monitor Supreme: Excellent? Top five? WOW! Thanks! Great point, I never thought about the whole Slade thing. I should definitely come up with a villian, do you have any ideas? I don't want to have Slade again, that would just be boring. You are a genius!


	6. Yelling and Schemeing

A/N: You reviewers rock, even if you aren't reviewing and just reading YOU ROCK! Everything in the story will work out in the end. Here I gave you the chapter so read and rejoice.

Disclaimer: No duh, I obviously don't own the Teen Titans. I am running out of original things to say here.

* * *

Chapter Six: Yelling and Scheming

* * *

Beast Boy was now angry at two people. The next day he tried his best to avoid Robin and Raven. Although avoiding Robin was nearly impossible because he seemed to hang out in all the places Terra and Beast Boy went. Robin knew Beast Boy and Terra were angry with him so he avoided making eye contact with the two and restrained himself with talking to them.

Beast Boy didn't even have to try to avoid Raven. He hadn't seen her once since he had yelled at her. No one had really seen Raven lately, with the exception of Robin. Beast Boy felt concerned that Raven had been in her room so long, but he also felt relieved that he didn't have to deal with her glaring at him all of the time. Everyone else didn't really think much about her staying in her room, it was what she normally did. The other Titans just went about their regular schedule: Cyborg working on his car, Starfire stalking Robin or cooking, and Robin flirting with Starfire or training.

The day after Robin had talked to the couple, they once again sat cuddled together on the couch, doing there best to ignore Robin. Beast Boy had the sudden urge to go to the bathroom.

"Hey Terra I gotta go to the bathroom. I'll be right back," Best Boy said softly in Terra's ear.

"K. Hurry back," she responded. He stood up from the couch and he bent down and gave her a soft kiss before leaving the room. He walked down the halls making his way to the restroom. He finally reached the bathroom's door and he went to open it. He found that the door was locked, so he knocked to see who was in it.

_**Knock, Knock, Knock**_

"Hold on! I am almost done!" Raven yelled through the door, not knowing it was Beast Boy on the other side of the door.

Beast Boy stood outside the door for several seconds. Then the door swished open and Raven stood staring at him. Raven glared at him and pushed past him, knocking him back a little by hitting him in the shoulder with her shoulder.

She started to walk down the hall when Beast Boy called for her. "Raven, you know if you would just apologize to Terra we would forgive you and you could come out of your room."

This infuriated Raven, she slowly turned around to face Beast Boy. "IF I APOLOGIZE! I was just defending myself! Why should I apologize?" Raven yelled. "I don't care if you and your _girlfriend_ ever forgive me because I don't need to be forgiven. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Her eyes turned red when she said this and a few light bulbs down the hall shattered. "Damn it!" Raven said under her breathe as she turned and walked away.

Beast Boy just barely heard her, he didn't mean to make her so mad. He just felt he had to say something, so he just blurted that out. He felt like a real jerk, but he was still mad at Raven for hitting the girl he thought he might love. He tried to put Raven out of his mind for now and he entered the bathroom.

Raven got so angry at Beast Boy, she almost lost control. She had to come down, she couldn't let herself lose control of her rage over something so stupid. Raven drew in a deep breath, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she whispered to herself, trying to calm down. Raven decided she wouldn't leave her room until she _absolutely_ had to. She went into her room and began her hibernation like meditation. She wasn't sure how long she could meditate, but she would soon find out.

Raven opened her eyes slowly, feeling rather pleased. After so much meditation she had found peace within herself. Completely forgetting all that had happened between herself, Beast Boy, and Terra. Her stomach growled loudly, she felt so hungry. 'How long did I meditate for?' she thought to herself. Raven looked over at the clock on her night stand, the clock read 7:23. It was dark outside her window, so she guessed it was p.m. 'I must have meditated for about a day. Wow! I feel pretty good.' Her stomach growled again, 'Oh man! I gotta get something to eat or I am gonna starve,' she thought as she got off of her bed. She stretched her arms and legs out before walking out the door. She walked into the main room to find her friends eating dinner at the table.

"Hey Raven. Where have you been for the past week?" Robin greeted Raven.

"Yeah girl, you looked starved," Cyborg said.

"A week?" Raven said in surprise.

"Yes Raven, none of us have seen you since last week," Starfire answered a bit confused by why Raven did not know how much time had passed.

Raven walked over to the kitchen and looked through the refrigerator, seeing nothing good she went over and got a cup of herbal tea. She decided she would eat something else later. Raven started to walk out of the room.

"Hey Rae, are you gonna join us for movie night tonight?" Beast Boy called out before she could exit. Terra became extremely jealous after Beast Boy said this, but she did her best not to show it.

"Maybe," Raven said in her monotone, preceding to walk out of the room.

"Cool," Beast Boy said happily. Terra's blood was boiling, but she kept a fake smile on her face, which became twisted and demented as she became more infuriated. She felt relieved when the telekinetic girl left the room.

Raven couldn't handle being in the main room with everyone else in there. She could feel Terra emitting extreme jealousy and rage, she wasn't an empath for nothing. Raven didn't even need to be an empath to feel the tension in the air when she walked in.

Beast Boy had completely forgotten what had happened between Terra and Raven. After Raven had been gone for a week he no longer felt angry at Raven and to him it seemed that Terra didn't either.

Terra knew she couldn't live around Raven all the time, but Terra's plan assured her she wouldn't have to. It would just be a matter of time before she would put her plan into action, she was just waiting for the perfect moment.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter down, sorry it was so short. I hope you liked the cliff hanger. Thanks for all the advice and reviews. REVIEW NOW! 

FAINTbattleCRY: Hey if you got the guns, I am game to shoot anyone extremely annoying.

Ravenmasteroftele: Thanks I don't think anyone has ever called me a genius. You know that sucking up will get you chapters faster, you are the genius.

Yokie: It sounds like you are getting into the story. Lol. I will keep updating.

Moon's Darkness: Don't worry Raven will get revenge, but Terra might have to push her around a little first. I don't want to give away all the secrets. But in a fight Raven would always win against Terra, aftershock was all wrong.

BunnyKitty4434: I think I will have them look at the cameras in a little while. Right now I want them to be angry and confused, but later they will remember the cameras.

DreamHaunter: Oh I will, I will. I can promise you Terra is going to suffer, even if Raven has to suffer first.

Gregthezombie: Good point there are probably hundreds of cameras through out the tower. Let's just say Beast Boy and Terra don't know about the cameras and Raven and Robin forgot about them. Oh and Cyborg and Starfire weren't informed about the whole fight. But they will remember the cameras later.

Bb-and-raven-rock: I think my story is accomplishing my mission in life: to make more Terra haters.

Monitor Supreme: I don't watch Justice League Unlimited, but I have come up with a villain myself that I think can do the job. But first I am gonna have Terra run on her own steam for a while before bringing them into the picture, they will make her go a step farther than she had planned. I hope I can pull it off. Thanks for your help.


	7. Late Night Tea

A/N: A warning for future chapters: There may be swearing and some violence in other chapters, that's why it's rated teen. Here is chapter 7, eat while it's hot.

Disclaimer: Does a specefic person own the Teen Titans? (Sigh) Well I don't own the Teen Titans. SO GET OFF MY BACK!

* * *

Chapter Seven: Late Night Tea

* * *

Raven felt severely hungry, but she didn't dare enter the main room with the others in it. She decided to sneak out to one of the café's she often visited, she knew she could get out without being noticed. She walked up to the roof and flew to the café. It was dark out, but she wasn't afraid she knew Jump City inside and out. Plus she has super powers so she wasn't worried about the many thugs and gangsters that roamed the city at night. She reached the café in a few seconds, flying has many perks considering there is no traffic or stop lights. Raven went to this café often, some nights when she couldn't sleep she would sneak out of the tower and go to this café, it was her little secret that none of the Titans knew about. Raven chose this café over the many others in Jump City because of its dark atmosphere and that it was open 24 hours a day. The city was nice at night and it had a quiet yet busy feeling about it that Raven relished.

The café was located in the darker corner of Jump City, it happened to be down an alley way which was not easy to find. Raven softly landed at the opening to the alley and walked over to the steel door. It was late at night and there were only five or six people in the café, not including the single employee. The café was a large room with dim lights and dark colored walls, there was a bar at one end of the room and a stage at the other. There were small tables with two or three chairs at each scattered around the room. Raven walked over to the bar where a solitary employee stood, he was a dark teenager with black hair, who wore a black apron. The boy looked at Raven, from behind the bar, as she approached him.

"Hey beautiful, what can I get you?" he said in a somewhat monotonous tone, clearly trying to act cool around the dark beauty.

"One herbal tea," Raven requested in her usual tone, not at all impressed by the boy.

"Okay," he turned around and picked up a coffee cup, holding it under a spout on a large machine. The hot liquid poured out of the spout and into the cup. He turned back around with the full cup and handed to Raven, who now sitting on one of the stools in front of the bar.

"How much do I owe you?" she asked taking the cup from the young man.

"Its on the house," he replied.

"Whatever," Raven answered obviously not charmed by the boy.

"So... why are you out at this hour?" he attempted to make small talk.

"Why do you care?" Raven shot down his attempt.

"Do you go to school?" he wasn't going to give up on her that easy.

"No," Raven stated bluntly.

"Oh, so do you work then?"

"I guess you could say that."

"What do you do?"

"That's none of your business."

"I recognize you from some where," he just now noticed her odd outfit.

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

"Hey, I know you. You're one of the Teen Titans. Raven, right?"

"Yeah."

"They call me River."

"Well River, thanks for the tea. I gotta get out of here, it's late."

"I get of in 5 minutes, do you want me to walk you home? It's a dangerous neighborhood around here."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I am more than capable of protecting myself."

"Please. If I can't protect you maybe you can protect me. That is your job, right?" Raven rolled her eyes. "Come on, I am a cool guy once you get to know me. Just give me a chance."

Man this guy is kind of pathetic, Raven sighed. "Fine, I will walk you home." She knew he wouldn't leave her alone until she said yes.

"Cool, let's go," he untied the apron and threw it behind him, then he walked around the bar towards Raven. He wasn't to bad, Raven had to admit he was a little bit attractive. He was about 2 or 3 inches taller than Raven and he was skinny with just the right amount of muscles, so that he didn't look like a creepy weightlifter, but wasn't tiny. His hair was black that wasn't long and not too short. Raven noticed he was wearing eye liner and his fingernails were painted black, but the was all the makeup he wore. He had a charcoal colored shirt and baggy black pants.

Raven wasn't very fond of guys wearing makeup, but he didn't overdo it. Then Raven realized she had been checking him out, she quickly looked away hoping he hadn't noticed. Luckily for her he hadn't noticed, in fact he had been doing the same to her. He realized he had been staring at her at the same moment she did, he reacted exactly the same way she did. They walked out of the café after a moment and walked out of the dark alley. It was nearly silent outside, except for the few cars that passed by on the empty streets. Neither of the two dark teens broke the silence for most of their walk until River spoke.

"So, what's it like to be a super hero?" Raven thought about a good reply for a while. She thought about all the good times with her friends and the fun and odd experiences that she had with her team. Next she thought of her past, her father, her destiny, her inability to show emotion, and all of the times she had completely lost hope. Raven then thought about Beast Boy and how if she hadn't joined the team she wouldn't have fallen in love with him.

"It has it's good times and bad."

"Yeah... When I was a kid I always dreamed about having super powers and saving people." Just then he stopped walking. "Well this is my home. Thanks for walking me, maybe we can go get some tea or something later," He said. Raven felt a bit relieved, the conversation became awkward for here.

"Yeah, see you around." As River walked up the steps to his front door Raven turned around and slowly lifted off the ground.

-Back at Titan's Tower-

She reached the tower in record time and tip-toed to her room trying not to wake the others. It was 3 A.M. and all the Titan's were sleeping, or so she thought. On her way to her room she had an unwanted confrontation with the Titan that she despised.

Terra had woken up in the middle of the night with the need to use the restroom. On her way back to her room she met up with a certain Titan she had been meaning to talk to.

* * *

A/N: Okay, that was sort of a filler chapter to get them in the right place at the right time, if you know what I mean. Well tomorrow there should be another chapter.

BunnyKitty4434: Man, you really want to have a camera part don't you. Lol. Well I will try to put that in just in a later chapter, I don't want them to find out yet. WO!

DancingPickle101: I hope it doesn't cause you to much pain, I don't want my favorite dancing pickle to die :)

ravenmasteroftele: Hey lets be genius buddies, are overwhelming smartness shall blind all the stupid people. Lol

FAINTbattleCRY: I was born ready, I don't know if that is possible, but I have a feeling it is true.

Monitor Supreme: Terra is extremely jealous because she thinks Raven is trying to steal Beast Boy from her, it will become apparent soon. I might have a bigger villain come into the picture sooner, but I am still not sure.

Gregthezombie: Yes Terra can talk now and she will talk a lot in the next chapter.

Anjeli: Do you plan on becoming a dictator in the future? I will update, I promise, just don't chop off my head.


	8. Slasher

A/N: Happy New Year! I got nothing else to say. READ DAMN IT!

Disclaimer: No, I do NOT own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Slasher

* * *

Terra was pleasantly surprised to see Raven, she was not expecting anyone in the hall at such a late hour. This was just the time Terra had been waiting for, no one was around to hear them talking. Terra smiled evilly as she walked down the hall towards Raven.

Raven, on the other hand, would rather be any where but down this halls. She was going to try and ignore her, but when Raven spotted Terra's cruel smile she knew that any effort to avoid the evil girl would be futile. She made sure to refrain from any eye contact with the menacing blonde. Raven passed her and breathed a sigh of relief, which she soon came to regret.

"Hey Raven, I've been meaning to talk to you." Raven stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around to face the girl that had addressed her.

"Yeah? What do you want?" Raven tried to sound as cold as possible.

Terra's devilish grin grew much wider. "You know Raven, know that I am back the Titans really don't need you around anymore. I mean no one likes you and you have no real friends, what is the point of sticking around here? You should just end your pitiful existence, they is really no reason for you to go on living this lie."

"You don't know anything, you are the one who doesn't belong. You don't know anything about me or the Titans," Raven hissed back. Her blood began to boil and she tried her best not to lose control.

"I know that Beast Boy loves me, he just told me the other day." Terra now had Raven exactly where she wanted her and now it was time to go in for the kill. "Face it Raven, Beast Boy loves, me not you. I don't blame him, who could ever love a witch like you? They are all just afraid of you. You cause them pain every day, Raven, you are a monster."

"Shut up!" Raven yelled. She became blinded by anger.

"Do you enjoy causing them pain? If you truly are their friend you will kill yourself now and stop their suffering. You are a demon who doesn't deserve to live." Terra knew her plan had worked, it was only a matter of time before she would be free of the witch.

"No," Raven whispered. Her anger slowly melted into sadness and she tried her best not to cry. She couldn't let Terra have the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Her eyes burned and then a lone tear escaped, rolling down her pale cheek. She knew everything Terra had said was a lie, why did it get to her like this? She felt so weak. Raven turned around and ran right to her room, as several light bulbs shattered behind her. Terra also noticed the glass of the giant window next to her had large cracks running on over it's normally smooth surface.

Terra once again had that demonic grin on her face as she turned around and happily strolled down the hallway towards her room.

Her room was dark except for the moon light that shone through the large window. Terra was about to turn on the lights when she noticed a shadow in front of the window.

"Hello?" she wasn't sure what the shadow was and fear began to engulf her.

"Hello Terra," the creature had a deep booming voice that could make anyone's blood run cold. "I have been watching you for some time now. I must say Terra I am most impressed, you really have a way with words."

"Who are you?" Terra asked trying her best not to sound scared.

"They call me Slasher," he was very tall and rather slim.

"Why are you here- what do you want?"

"I want the same thing you want Terra, for Raven to be gone," he said it in a bit of a chuckle.

"Why are you here?" Terra's question was blunt.

"Because I want you to get rid of her for me and I will help you."

"Why do you want her gone?"

"So many questions, they will all be answered, in time. But first, I must know if will you help me? If you do I promise that she will never bother you again and once she is gone I will leave."

Terra considered it, "I will work with you."

"Excellent. I will keep in touch and until then, don't do anything without my orders." The shadow then disappeared.

The next day Terra walked into the main room with a huge smile on her and a bounce in her step. She was greeted by Beast Boy, sitting on the couch, and Cyborg, in the kitchen making breakfast. Starfire and Robin were over at the table quietly discussing something.

"Hey, why are you so happy?" greeted Beast Boy.

Terra hopped over the back of the couch and plopped down next to her boy friend. "Cause you are all mine," Terra said playfully, while cuddling with him.

"I knew that. The ladies can't resist the pointy ears," he wiggled his ears after the statement, which was equally playful.

Terra giggled, "You're right." Terra pushed her lips against his in a passionate kiss.

"Hey do you guys mind?" Cyborg asked from the kitchen, seeing their public display of affection made him feel very awkward.

They stopped for a moment to speak. "No!" they yelled in unison and continued what they were doing a moment ago.

Right at that moment Raven walked through the hydraulic doors. Her eyes grew wide when she saw Beast Boy and Terra kissing so passionately.

Cyborg immediately spotted Raven when she walked in. "Hey Rae, I didn't see you last night. Everything all right?"

Raven didn't respond she just whipped around and dashed back through the door.

"What was that about?" Cyborg asked out loud.

Terra and Beast Boy had taken a break and were currently watching the televison screen. "I have no idea," Terra lied to her team mates.

"Perhaps I should have 'the talk' with her," Starfire joined the conversation.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea Star," Robin agreed with the alien princess.

Starfire nodded at Robin before flying through the doors Raven had just exited.

Starfire quickly reached Raven's room and didn't hesitate to bang on the door. "Raven? It is I Starfire. I wish to talk to you," Starfire said through the door.

Raven had been crying, something she never did and knew she shouldn't, Terra's words were still ringing in her head. Raven wiped away her tears and pulled up her hood as she walked over to the door and slid it open to see an overly cheery Strafire. "What?"Raven asked, her voice was extremely cold with no hint of emotion, which would take most people years to master.

"May I come in?" Starfire tried to become more serious and suppressed a little squeak that was bound to come out.

Raven looked over her shoulder, her room was thrashed from her unruly powers. She knew how dangerous it was for her to cry, but she couldn't help it. Terra's words had cut Raven like a sharp knife.

"It's kind of messy in there, can we just talk in the hall?"

"Okay." Raven stepped out and shut the door behind her.

"What do you want?" No one could have guessed Raven had just been crying.

"Is everything alright, Raven?" Starfire asked with concern in her voice.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Raven requested suspiciously.

"Well you have been staying in your room more than normal and just this morning you ran out of the room of living."

"I just... I haven't been feeling very well lately," she figured it wasn't a total lie.

"Are you sick?"

"Uh... a little," Raven knew she couldn't get sick, but she figured Starfire probably didn't know.

Raven was a good actor, but Starfire knew she was lying. "Raven, you can trust me. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."

"I am fine," Raven growled.

"I do not mean to anger you, Raven, I am just concerned. I am sorry."

"It's okay, Starfire, I will be fine. I'm probably just tired," Raven's voice softened.

"If you are certain, but if you do want to talk, I am here."

"Thanks, Starfire," right after she thanked her Starfire caught her in her infamous death-grip hug. "I... can't... breathe..., Starfire."

Starfire squeaked and released Raven, "My apologies friend, I did not mean to harm you."

"It's ok, just please don't do it again." Starfire began to blush and fidgeted nervously. Raven just turned and reentered her room without another word.

'I don't want them to know what Terra said to me. I don't want them to worry. Terra will just lie and manipulate them like she did before, anyway. I can't let them find out that I love Beast Boy, if I actually do.' Raven thought as she slipped back into her room. She leaned against her door and slowly slid down so her knees were in front of her chest. She sighed and set her head on her knees.

"I can never tell them, especially Beast Boy," Raven promised.

Starfire knew Raven had been lying, she may be naive sometimes, but she wasn't just plain stupid. What was Raven hiding form them? Starfire needed to know.

* * *

A/N: Okay that talk between Raven and Starfire seemed kind of weird, please tell me what you think. It just didn't feel good, I really struggled on that part. I hope you liked Slasher, he will appear a lot more in this story. I have been updating pretty much every day, but I don't know if maybe that is too fast, tell me what you think. REVIEW DAMN IT!

Ravenmasteroftele: Who knows, maybe we could team up to enslave the human race and can become master of this insignificant planet. That has always been a dream of mine.

Yokie: Terror, I like that, that is a good one. My friends and family often tell me I am evil, too. So I am used to it. :)

DreamHaunter: Don't hate me cause I am brilliant, hate mecause I am annoying.

Bb-and-raven-rock: The story shall only get better, I hope.

Anjeli: If I write any faster my fingers might catch on fire:)

FAINTbattleCRY: We start at sunset tomorrow. Oh wait, we probably don't even live in the same state, maybe even country. Hmm... We should probably figure out how this is going to work first.

Monitor Supreme: There you go, you get a villain. Slasher is a little lame, but he was all I could come up with. And I didn't plan on my story having any weather vanes in it, but you never know.

KuroNeko1392: At least someone appreciates my cliffhanger. Just review when you can. YES!


	9. Slasher's Commands

A/N: I got nothing worth saying, so just get on with it and read.

Disclaimer: Does anyone actually think I own the Teen Titans? Well I don't so get over it.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Slasher's Commands

* * *

Raven once again locked herself in her room, this time for three days. She had come out only for food or to use the bathroom and she did a good job at avoiding the whole team.

Raven hoped that staying in her room would make Terra leave her alone.

Suddenly the loud noise of the siren was heard over the speakers in the tower. The clasp that held Raven's cloak together began to flash. Robin's voice came over the intercom, "Titans, trouble! Report to the main room!"

Raven got off of her bed and levitated to the main room. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Terra were there already. Just then Beast Boy ran in the room too. The team crowded behind Robin who appeared to be typing on a computer in front of the large television screen.

"What is it Robin?" Beast Boy asked urgently.

A large map of the city appeared on the big screen, there was a blinking red light on it, obviously where the crime was taking place. Raven watched from the back of the crowd, staring at the huge screen.

"It's Cinderblock, he is destroying sector 13." Robin informed them, he then turned abound and pointed towards the door. Everyone knew what he was going to say, but waited for him to yell before springing into action. "TITANS GO!" they all ran out the door.

Cyborg took the T-car and Robin took his R-cycle, the others flew. Beast Boy took the form of a hawk and soared beside Terra, Starfire, and Raven. Terra was standing on a rock, which she was moving with her powers.

They reached the scene of the disturbance shortly and they immediately spotted Cinderblock. There were destroyed office biuldings all around him. He had thrown cars into buildings and crushed walls. Cyborg stopped the T-car about one hundred feet from Cinderblock and jumpedout. He quickly transformed his hand into his sonic cannon and got ready to fire.

Robin rolled in beside him, ripping his helmet off before he even came to a complete stop. He sprung off the motorcycle and stood in a fighting stance next to Cyborg.

Terra brought the boulder she stood on close to the ground and gracefully leaped off. While Beast Boy changed intohis human form and landed next to her.

"Cinderblock, we're sending you back to the junk yard. TITANS GO!" how many times is Robin going to say that, seriously.

Cinderblock roared and picked up a near-by honda. He threw it at the Titans with incredible force. Raven quickly stopped the car in mid air, before it could hit any of her friends. She hurled it back at Cinderblock, which caused him to stumble back a little. Before he could fully recover, Robin threw three flash discs into the monsters face. Cinderblock roared again. He flailed his arms around blindly, desperately trying to grab hold of something. One of his hands grabbed a light post and ripped it out of the sidewalk. He regained his eye sight and swung the long metal post at the Titans. Everyone was able to dodge.

Terra picked up some smalled rocks around her and heaved them at the criminal. The rocks broke on his stone surface and only caused minimal damage. Cyborg shot his sonic cannon and the blue beam hit Cinderblock right in the chest. He stumbled again, but once again regained his composure.

Then, Beast Boy turned into a t-rex and charged, ramming into Cinderblock. Cinderblock fell onto his back and Beast Boy changed back to human form and tried to run back to his team. Beast Boy's back was turned to Cinderblock, so he didn't see the massive stone creature get up behind him.

"Watch out!" Raven yelled to Beast Boy, but it was to late. Cinderblock raised the metal post he still held and swung it down at Beast Boy as if playing baseball. Beast Boy turned in time to see the metal post flying at his chest. It hit him with tremendous force and sent him through the air right into a window in one of the office buildings that surrounded them.

Raven flew through the broken window and landed next to Beast Boy's mangled body. Terra lifted a small piece of earth from under her and flew through the window too.

Raven got on her knees next to Beast Boy and turned him over so he was lying on his back. He groaned when she did this. She rested both her hands on the changeling's chest and they began to glow blue as she healed Beat Boy's wounds.

Terra landed on the other side of Beast Boy and stood and watched.

After a few seconds Beast Boy began to cough. After a few more seconds Raven took her hands off the shape shifter and he sat up.

"Feel better?" Raven asked in here monotone.

"Much, thanks Rae," Beast Boy hugged Raven. This action caught both Terra and Raven by surprise. Terra became overwhelmed with jealousy and Raven gently pushed him off of her.

"Sure, whatever. All your ribs were broken and you had several cuts on your back from the glass. It's normal for you to feel soar for a while and you might have some scars on your back." Raven then turned and flew out the window before Beast Boy could say anything more.

-Meanwhile-

Starfire threw a barrage of starbolts at the monster, while Cyborg shot his sonic cannon and Robin threw several explosive discs too. Cinderblock hadn't expected the three person attack and had no time to dodge. He was hit with full force and was left lying in the middle of the street, completely dazed. Robin walked over to the subdued beast.

"Cinderblock, you're under arrest," just after Robin said this several police cruisers pulled in. Five guards exited a large truck and attached special restraints to the monster.

Raven landed next to the three and they watched Cinderblock get hauled away.

"So how is Beast Boy doing?" Robin asked once the truck was out of sight.

"He'll live," that was Raven's short response.

"Who's up for pizza?" Cyborg asked the group. Beast Boy and Terra walked over.

Everyone turned and walked toward the T-car, except for Raven. "Hey Raven, you coming?" Beast Boy called.

"No, you guys go on without me. I am going back to the tower," Raven responded.

"Are you sure?" Beast Boy asked, but she just flew back without answering. The changeling shrugged it off and joined his friends in the car.

Raven felt sick from healing Beast Boy, her healing powers often made her feel nauseous and his wound was pretty bad. When she got back to the tower she felt exceptionally tired. She went straight to her room and went to sleep.

The other Titans didn't get back till dark. When they got back they watched a movie and all went back to their rooms for the night. Terra entered her room to see a familiar shadow standing by the window.

"Hello Terra."

"What do you want? Slasher."

"It is time for you to make another move," just like before all Terra could see was the creatures figure. "She is still weak now, this is the right time to strike. Tomorrow when you see her do not hesitate."

"What if I don't see her tomorrow?"

"You will," once again the shadow disappeared from the window.

* * *

A/N: I felt it needed at least one action scene, they are super heroes after all. And the title for this chapter sucked, after about 20 minutes of thinking for just the title I gave up and just put that. I often find myself writing a bunch of junk that doesn't even have to do with the plot of the story, whatever, I have fun. I COMMAND YOU TO REVIEW!

Wolf of Silence: Cool, new reviewers rock. Well all reviewers rock, but I hope you like the rest.

FAINTbattleCRY: Sweet plan, I can do crazed fan. I would prefer not to get too bloody slitting her throat, her blood is probably like acid because she is so evil. Some people know me as the mystery titan and some people know me as that kid over there, but I know myself as Shannon. No one can know, I am a spy who 'technically' doesn't exist. But I know I can trust a fellow Terra hater. 0- +

I feel awfully random: PREDICTABLE! Lol, I know what you mean, I tried to add some twists in later chapters. I am happy to hear some likes me updating so much, I was worried it was too much.

Gregthezombie: He is one bad dude. He is very mysterious, but they will talk more about him, they might even see what he looks like.

Yokie: Yeah I got that. Hopefully the story will still get better.

Monitor Supreme: Hey not a bad idea, I like the cutting of limbs part and the street lamp part seems rather original. But I won't steal it from you.

Anjeli: This chapter was for you. I didn't plan on doing it today, but you wanted in. My fingers haven't lit yet, they are just smoking a bit.

BurmyWolf: I don't understand how anyone could actually like Terra. A bulldozer isn't violent enough, its seems like there wouldn't much suffering involved before she died. Unless you drive over her really slowly.

Ravenmasteroftele: LOL! I have nothing to say that would top that. Okay you are completely brilliant, I shall bow down to you and call you master.


	10. Shining Blade

A/N: I am back in school Tuesday, so I won't be updating as fast, sorry. School sucks! I would burn it down, if I wouldn't get in so much trouble. Oh well, have fun reading or what ever you people normally do.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, damn you.

* * *

Chapter Ten: Shining Blade

* * *

The next day Terra met Raven in one of the halls, just like Slasher had told her. She did just as he had said, she didn't hesitate for a second.

"Fancy meeting you here Raven," Terra once again had that wicked grin on her face. That smile sickened Raven, it was one of the most vicious grin she had ever seen.

The last thing Raven wanted was another one of her talks with Terra. She tried to push past Terra, but she wouldn't budge. "Just leave me alone!" Raven yelled.

"I won't leave you alone until you are gone. Just get out of here and don't ever come back. No one will ever like you. Leave now, Raven, they will understand. They probably won't even miss you. You aren't needed anymore, they have me now." Terra sounded so convincing and Raven began to believe her. "It seems your control over your powers has been slipping and you know how dangerous that is. One little mistake and you could accidentally kill all of your friends. You are a danger to your team. You know you can't stay here for much longer, without something happening that you might regret." Raven took everything Terra said to be true. "I am not doing this to hurt you Raven, I am just trying to protect our friends and help you." Terra mimicked concern in her voice and facial expression.

Raven stared at the floor processing everything Terra had said. She may have loathed Terra, but she felt everything she said was real. Terra was right, Raven was a danger to her friends and she didn't deserve them. Raven looked up at Terra with wide eyes, she knew what she had to do. Terra made certain not to let the fake concern falter, she knew she had gotten to her this time. Raven pushed past her and ran to her room.

The telekinetic girl slowly opened the door to her room. She marched inside slowly, making her way to her vanity. Her walk was that of a person approaching the electric chair, getting ready for execution. You could see the fear and determination in her eyes. She reached the vanity and raised a shaky hand grabbing the handle on one of the drawers. The other hand reached into the drawer groping around it looking for something.

When her hand pulled out it was holding a knife with an intricate looking handle. Raven never knew why she had the knife, she figured it was probably a letter opener, which she never used. She held the knife up in front of her face it glinted from the sunlight coming from her window. The knife's surface showed her reflection on it, she had a look of sorrow and pain on her face. She took her other hand and faced the palm towards the ceiling. Then, she slowly lowered the blade near her wrist. She hadn't bothered to roll up her leotard sleeve, she hesitated before pressing the blade deep into her wrist.

In the few seconds she paused thoughts were racing through her mind at light speed. 'Maybe I don't have to do this- No! I have no choice this is the only way. But I don't want to hurt my friends- they will understand, like Terra said I will be saving them, it is for the best. I can't go back now- not now! This will be for the best of everyone. Just do it, before you talk yourself out of this.'

The blade now rested on her wrist. She pressed down, the blade cut easily through the tight material of her black leotard. The somber girl winced as the blade sliced deep into her pale, thin wrist. Her thick crimson blood seeped out of the wound and began to flow, wetting her sleeve. The blood ran over her open palm and dripped off her fingertips. She began to feel weak and dizzy, from the blood loss, and sat on the edge of her bed.

Suddenly she saw her torn wrist start to glow with a blue aura.

"Shit!" she yelled, a vase in her room shattered.

Beast Boy happened to be walking down the hall a little ways away from Raven's room. When he heard Raven yell and glass shattering he began to panic. He raced to her door and threw it open. There on her bed sat Raven with a knife in one hand. She looked up at him her eyes wide with surprise and her mouth slightly agape.

"Beast Boy!" she gasped. She tried to hide her arms behind her back, but was not fast enough.

"Raven," he whispered as he approached her.

"What are you doing here," Raven said, trying to sound angry that he barged in. Beast Boy ignored her, he stood directly in front of her.

He gently grabbed one of her arms and pulled it in front of her. He silently examined the blood soaked arm. Her sleeve was wet all the way up to the elbow. He saw the rip in her sleeve, which revealed a long and deep scar over the vein in her fragile wrist.

"Raven... why?" Beast Boy said softly as a gloved finger lightly caressed the scar.

A lonely tear rolled down her cheek. Beast Boy's gaze went from her wrist to her profound purple eyes. The changeling's eyes were filled with sympathy and concern. He reached one gloved hand up and wiped away the stray tear from the beauty's face. Raven couldn't look into his emerald eyes any longer, she couldn't take the guilt she felt. She stared at the ground in shame.

"I am so sorry," Raven said lightly as she became a large black raven and phased through the ceiling.

"No!" Beast Boy yelled as he frantically grabbed for the raven, but his efforts were futile. He whipped around to face her bedroom door and sprinted as fast as he could through the door. He ran down the hall so fast that he looked like a green blur. Beast Boy nearly knocked Terra over and left her dumfounded in the hall. The shape shifter ran up the seemingly endless stairs, making his way to the tower's roof. After running for what appeared to be an eternity, but only several seconds, he saw the large metal door that lead to the roof.

He pounced onto the door, pushing it open, he fell onto the metallic surface of the floor of the roof. Beast Boy promptly jumped up and brushed himself off. His dark green eyes desperately scanned the roof top for any signs of life. He halted his search when he saw the grim girl sitting on the edge of the roof. Her legs were dangling off the tower, she had her head in her hands and seemed to be crying.

The green boy walked over to her and sat down next to her and hung his legs off the side too.

"Raven...?" Beast Boy said softly, looking at the glowing lights of Jump City. "Can we just talk, without you running from me?"

Raven wiped the tears from her face and looked over at Beast Boy. The city's lights lit up his profile, which made him look very handsome. Beast Boy looked at Raven, his intense eyes met with hers. She looked back down at her lap, "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Beast Boy set a grey gloved hand on her knee comfortingly. "Beast Boy? Why are you always so nice to me, why do you care?" she asked sincerely, still staring at her lap.

"I'm worried about you Rae..." He took the hand off her knee and cupped her chin in it. He gently turned her head so she was once again staring directly into his beautiful green eyes. Beast Boy's face was extremely serious, the most serious she had ever seen him. Their faces began to drift closer as if magnetic.

"I love you Raven," Beast Boy spoke softly, continuing to lean in closer to her. His closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss her, but for a long moment he felt nothing. His eyes shot open to see why Raven's lips had not met with his own. She was turned with her back facing him.

"No! It's all a lie! You can't love me! You love Terra! You couldn't possibly love a demon like me!" Raven cried out. She became immersed by the black aura and phased through the floor.

At this act Beast Boy panicked. "Raven! No! Wait! Don't leave me!" He jumped at her, but once again was unable to grasp her. "Please come back, don't leave me," he said, softer than before, to himself. He was on his hands and knees where he had jumped for her. He raised one fist and struck the floor hard in frustration as one lonely tear fell from his eye.

* * *

A/N: I know it was pretty predictable, right? And Raven was probably OOC, BUT I DON'T CARE! Review, it's what normal people do, I think. Man, I got a lot of reviews, YOU PEOPLE RULE!

BunnyKitty4434: Here you can be first again. YEAH! NOW I HAVE A LOYAL FAN!

Moon's Darkness: WooHoo! I won't let you down, I promise!

FAINTbattleCRY: I shall raise an army of Terra haters and we shall rule the world!

KuroNeko1392: The chapter names are practically harder for me to come up with than the actual chapter, although the chapter takes longer.

DreamHaunter: Hey come down there, everyone gets revenge in the end, right. Unless they die, oops I hope that that didn't give away my story. :)

bb-and-raven-rock: YES! I SHALL UPDATE EVEN IF IT MAKES SPONTANEOUSLY COMBUST!

I feel awfully random: Don't worry, I know what you mean, but it is almost impossible to come up with any thing original these days. It's all been done before. Do you know what I mean?

Yokie: KILL TERRA! I LIKE SUGAR!

dArKmYsTeRiOuS: Yo! Coolest story? YEAH! You may kiss my shoes if you like, but they are a bit dirty.

Nos482: Some one needs to destroy her statue before they bring her back, then they wouldn't be as sad.

OxAshiterouxO: I will try my best and fastest to update.

Blazing Flames: Thanks, I don't know if anyone one has ever called me a good writer, probably not. LONG LIVE BbxRAE!

DreamerGirl: YEAH! Smashing people's heads into rock is wrong, BUT TOTALLY FUN AND VIOLENT! GO YOU! And I do try to start with subjects, but I am really bad at that for some reason, I shall try harder. I have been updating a lot because of winter break, I want to get in as much as possible.

Monitor Supreme: I made Slasher just for you, I am glad you liked him.

DancingPickle101: Sorry, I didn't forget about you, I just didn't get your reviews until after the chapters were submitted. Please forgive me, you are still my favorite dancing pickle.

Ravenmasteroftele: I am not known for having a quick wit, except to my parents. I love all your stories, unfortunately my stupid laptop won't let me review.

Anjeli: WOW! Great ideas! I like them all, we need to find away to bring her back so we can do them all on her.

Partys-are-my-life: Thanks, I try my best. :)

Her stare was as cold as an ice storm in the deepest winter


	11. Run Away

A/N: I HATE SCHOOL! Right after vacation all the teachers swamped me with homework. Oh well, only like 4 more years of school and then college. I am tired, but I am writing anyway. SO READ!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Teen Titans. Is it just me or does orange juice sound really good right now? Hmm... whatever.

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Run Away

* * *

Raven had teleported herself into her room. Tears steadily fell down her cheeks and she didn't even care. Stuffing things into a medium sized suitcase on her bed, she moved quickly. Maybe if she worked fast her guilt wouldn't catch up to her; she knew that wasn't true, but she tried her best to believe it. Only the necessities were packed, all the things she would miss later.

Once she felt she had everything she needed and wanted, she levitated two corked bottles filled with white powder. She used her powers to uncork the bottles and poured their contents on the floor to make a perfect circle. Raven lifted the heavy suitcase and set it down inside the white circle. Then, Raven sat down cross-legged next to her luggage in the ring. She began to recite the incantation from memory, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos... Carazon Rakaasha Endere... Vaserix Enderien Azarath... Azarath, Azarath!" White energy filled her eyes and began to pour out and the circle glowed white too. A fierce wind blew inside the magical ring. Raven began to levitate and then was sucked up into a swirling portal. The room became deathly silent and all that remained where she had been sitting was the white sand circle. The luggage was no longer in the circle and Raven was no where to be seen.

Up on the roof Beast Boy still sat, his legs once again dangling off the edge. The mighty tower stood high above Jump City and from the roof you could see the whole city. Beast Boy loved to watch the city at night, when the sun set a whole new city awoke. It became lit up with different colored lights and all of the nightwalkers and insomniacs came out to party once darkness claimed the sky.

Sometimes Beast Boy found himself longing to be normal, to be able to go to school and parties. Then he would realize how good he had everything: he had friends, super powers, a girlfriend, all the pizza he could eat, and he got to save people every day. Who wants to be normal, when they could be super?

Beast Boy was still shocked at what Raven had said to him before she ran away. Why did Raven think his words weren't sincere? He did love her, more than he could say, more than anyone he had ever known. It had taken him a long time to realize how much he liked her, but now he knew that he needed her. Could it ever be possible for her to love him back? Maybe she already felt the same way for him, maybe she was just afraid of something. Right now Beast Boy felt more confused than he ever had before. He decided he would give Raven some time to think, he knew that was what she needed now.

Then Beast Boy remembered Terra, the girl he had pledged his love to. "God! What am I going to do now? I don't truly love Terra, I love Raven. Raven means more to me than Terra ever will," he whispered to himself. "Will Raven ever love me back? If she doesn't love me, why should I break up with Terra?" One lonesome tear slid down his green cheek. The tear was quickly wiped from his skin and he stood up.

Mournfully Beast Boy walked down the stairs, slumped over. The doors swished as he dragged his body into the main room ad plopped himself down on the horseshoe shaped couch next to Terra.

"Where have you been?" Terra asked. There was no response, Beast Boy just stared glumly out the large window in front of the couch. "What's wrong B.B.?" she didn't wait for a response and began kissing the side of his face. Two gloved hands lightly grabbed both of Terra's shoulders and gently pushed her off of him. Beast Boy turned and looked Terra directly in the eyes, his expression was the most serious Terra had ever seen him.

"Not now," he said softly in a sad tone. Removing his hands from her shoulders, he stood up and walked around the ridiculously large couch.

"Beast Boy!" Terra called after him. The hydraulic doors shut behind him. The blonde girl stood and was about to follow her boyfriend, when a voice came from the other side of the couch.

"I think he needs sometime alone, to clear his head," came Robin's young, but wise voice. He had one leg crossed on top of the other and was holding a large newspaper in front of his face.

"When did you come in?" Terra asked suspiciously.

"I was sitting here when you walked in, awhile ago," Robin announced cooly.

"Oh... Well why do you think you know what Beast Boy needs?" Robin closed the newspaper and folded it neatly, setting it down on his lap before answering. He moved his head so it appeared he was looking up at her, with his mask there was no sure way of knowing if he truly was.

"Well, I've known Beast Boy longer than you have and I know that sometimes he needs his space." Terra crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at Robin.

"Okay, I won't bother him," she said politely with a fake smile. She reminded herself not to get into a fight with her leader, she didn't plan on getting kicked off the team. Terra walked out of the room leaving the Robin alone in the main room.

Once Terra was in the hall her smile rapidly vanished and was replaced with an expression of anger. The earth mover strolled aimlessly down the halls. Terra happened to walk past Raven's room, she heard shuffling on the other side of the door. The evil girl ran over and pressed her ear against the cold steel of the door.

Her ears picked up the faint sound of someone crying. A wicked smile appeared on Terra's face and she listened harder. After a moment the shuffling ceased, then Terra could here Raven reciting her mantra, which sounded longer than usual. Suddenly there was a sound like a tornado, it lasted a few seconds. Then, there was complete silence, which made Terra feel uneasy. Pressing against the door, Terra listened harder, but heard nothing.

The sudden silence perplexed Terra, she cracked the door open a slit. Pressing her eye up to the opening, she looked in. Her eye didn't detect any movement inside the dark room. So, she slid the door open a little further, to see in better. Inside the room was empty, Terra's eyes first spotted the circle on the floor. Next, her eyes landed on the sheet of paper lying on the edge of the bed, Terra immediately knew what it was. Her look of confusion turned to one of self-satisfaction. Slasher would be happy to here that Terra had done it, she had chased away the demon. The demon who had threatened to steal her Garfield from her was now gone. Terra knew that Raven would never dare return.

* * *

A/N: It took me awhile. I hope you liked it. REVIEW!

DreamHaunter: I could use some caffeine, but not that much. Please don't curse me.

Ravenmasteroftele: The good writers always think their work sucks, it's the bad ones who like their work.

DreamerGir102: I will try not to leave you hanging to long, but school is rather time consuming.

I feel awfully random: School does suck, I hate all of those jerks who pick on kids like me. School has traumatized me tremendously.

Yokie: Who doesn't like sugar? Well except for the people allergic to sugar.

FAINTbattleCRY: Yeah, the blood loss made her feel dizzy, but if she lost even more she would have passed out and then died. Get all of your friends, it will take an army to rule this world.

Monitor Supreme: I might write a chapter about Slasher, but first I need top figure out his motives and powers and what not. He has to be perfect.

Bb-and-raven-rock: I guess you love it. Lol

KuroNeko1392: I am glad Raven didn't seem totally out of character.

Moon's Darkness: I promise I will finish this story, no matter how long it takes.

Anjeli: Beast Boy just realized pretty much. I will write as much as possible, but you know teachers and how much they like homework.

Lil-c-girl2218: There is no such thing as "too much sugar." I am glad you like my Starfire, she is a hard character to write for.

WickedWitchoftheSE: We shall see (evil laughter), if she does, she might not be the only one to die painfully. But thats all I am gonna say.

BlackedoutHart: All the way from Switzerland? Thanks, I like chocolate chip cookies. I won't let you down, cookie kid, that's your new nick name.


	12. A Devastating Note

A/N: Well, here is another chapter. Chapter titles are impossible for me to come up with. Read at your own risk.

Disclaimer: That stupid cricket lied, wishing upon a star doesn't work, so I still don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Chapter Twelve: A Devastating Note

* * *

Terra didn't even bother to read the note, she already knew exactly what it said. It would say something like: I am sorry, but I had to leave. I had no choice. The run away notes were all the same. It would be more fun to see how long it took them to find she was gone, so Terra decided not to tell them. This would be very amusing, Terra figured it would probably be about 2 weeks before they were even suspicious. When she went missing for a week no one seemed the least bit concerned. 

Terra gently slid Raven's door shut quietly and strolled off happily. She did as Robin had told and let Beast Boy have some space, for now. The halls were silent except for the tapping of Terra's shoes on the hard floor as she traveled down the hall towards her room. Once again the chilling shadow stood at Terra's window.

"You can be quite vicious, Terra," his voice sent tingles up her spine and she tried her best not to shiver.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Coming from me? Yes, it would be. I didn't think you could actually get to that girl. She is weaker than she tries to seem. Terra, you would make an excellent partner."

"I am not looking for a partnership, I just wanted to get rid off Raven. I did my part of the deal, so why haven't you left yet."

"That is just it, Terra. You didn't do your part of the deal. Don't you see, she will come back. Her leave is only temporary. Your friends will do every thing they can to bring her back, just like they did for you. Even if they don't bring her back, she will come back on her own. She can't stay away from her friends forever."

"So, what are you suggesting I do?"

"You must exterminate the girl and destroy anyone who gets in your way." A small gasp escaped Terra's lips.

"I won't hurt my friends."

"You and I are so very alike, Terra. We have no morales, we have no friends, we only look out for ourselves. We are stronger than everyone else because we have nothing to cloud our judgement. We are ruthless, we are warriors, we are here to do what we like. Terra, there are two kinds of people in this world: there are people like us and people like them. You will never get what you want if you are like them, but on our path you can have everything. So Terra, what will it be? Will you be one of the heroes, who do things because they are right, even if it makes them unhappy? Or are you one of the strong, the people who have no regrets and destroy those who torment them?" he paused giving her time to process his words.

"Are you going to be pushed around your whole life or are you going to push back? If they try to get in your way, they are not your friends, they are hers. You know what you want, so take. Have no regrets. I already know your decision, but I will give you time to make it yourself. I will be seeing you soon," just like before the silhouette vanished from the window.

Terra was shocked at his words. She stood in the same spot for several minutes, considering what he said, and slightly afraid to move. Part of her already knew what decision she was going to make, but the other part wouldn't accept it. Finally, she decided she was going to try and forget about it for now, she would act like nothing had happened.

After Beast Boy had stormed out of the main room, he had walked back to his room. There he sat slouched on his bunk bed grieving the lose of the girl he loved. Suddenly he realized, "She isn't gone so my am I moping around here?" He jumped off the tall bed and landed gracefully onto his feet. "I have to convince her! I can't give up so easily," he announced out loud. He jogged out of his room and down the hall towards his destination.

Beast boy ran straight to Raven's door and tapped his knuckles on the metal surface. There was no reply, but he figured she was probably ignoring him. Once again he knocked, but this time didn't wait for a response. "Raven, please, I just want to talk," he spoke through the door. Again, there was no response. After a moment of silence he spoke again, "I'm sorry Rae. Come on please talk to me." Once more, there was still no reply. "Hello? Raven? I am coming in, okay?" He slid the door open slowly and peered inside the sorceress's room.

The room was quieter than usual, although it was never loud, but usuall there was the sound of a book's pages turning. Like Terra had, Beast Boy noticed the circle on the floor first. The ring was like nothing he had seen, well it was just a ring, but he had no idea what it meant. Next, his eyes scanned the room for a clue to where Raven was. Then his eyes landed on the note upon her bed. He ran desperately for the note, praying the note wasn't what his mind was telling him it was. With grey gloved hands he picked up the note, his emerald eyes frantically searched the neat handwriting. The note read:

_Dear Titans,_

_I couldn't stay any longer. I couldn't live this lie forever. I am no hero. I will always be evil, no matter how many people I save, or how many criminals I stop. I don't deserve such great friends. You guys were always there for me, I am sorry I can't be there for you. The Titans no longer need me. Please forgive me for leaving you, but I felt I had no choice. _

_Starfir, you were my best friend, you are very bright, and I hope you are welcomed by earth. Robin: you are an excellent leader and friend, you were always there to talk to when things got bad, just don't push anyone too hard. Cyborg: you were always like my big brother, I know you would do anything to protect us, watch out for them and be strong. Beast Boy: I may have constantly knocked you down, but that was just my way of hiding my feelings and controlling my emotions. You were always there to cheer me up, you never give up, that is one of the best things about you, Beast Boy. Terra: I guess you are my official replacement. I know we never seemed to get along, but now that I am gone you have to take the team seriously, they can't handle another betrayal._

_Robin and Starfire: just get together already, it is painful to watch you two constantly flirt. Beast Boy and Terra: I hope you two are happy together. And Cyborg: you will find the right girl soon._

_I will miss you all and I will never forget the Titans. I am sorry that I didn't say goodbye in person, but I couldn't handle that. Goodbye, forever._

_Love,_

_Raven_

Beast Boy's prayers went unanswered. The world came crumbling down around Beast Boy as he collapsed onto his knees. He cried into his handsfor several minutes inside Raven's room. All hope was lost, he had no idea where she was. The only clues he had to her whereabouts were the white sand on the floor and the note.

After about five minutes Beast Boy's crying had subsided. He hadn't cried like that since his parents had died. He now felt lightheaded and dizzy. It took him awhile to calm his breathing. His crying probably would have continued if he was not so dehydrated. His eyes stung and he rubbed them fiercely, which caused them to sting worse. Sighing loudly, Beast Boy allowed himself to fall onto his side from sitting on his knees.

"Why would she leave us- leave me? I don't think I can live without her," he whimpered. "Raven, where are you?" How was he ever going find her? He didn't know how to break the news to the others, he had to tell them soon so they could start their search. The changeling lied on the soft carpet of Raven's room for a couple more minutes. Telling his friends about Raven would be one of the hardest things he had ever done.

In the main room Cyborg and Robin were playing video games on the gigantic screen television, while Starfire watched in fascination. No one had seen Terra after her chat with Robin. Suddenly, Beast Boy came bursting through the doors waving a white letter above his head.

"What is it Beast Boy?" Robin asked, standing up and getting ready to fight. Beast Boy looked terrible, he was paler than usual and appeared completely exhausted.

"Raven," Beast Boy whispered as he handed the note to Robin. Robin ripped the note out of Beast Boy's hand read it quickly. His masked eyes opened as wide as they could and his arms fell to his sides, almost dropping the letter.

"What is it, Robin?" Starfire asked, her voice flooding with concern. Cyborg tore the paper from Robin's limp hand. Starfire read the note over Cyborg's shoulder. She gasped loudly and Cyborg's jaw dropped open slightly.

"No," the robotic man whispered. Beast Boy started to cry and so did Starfire. Starfire grabbed Beast Boy into a comforting embrace and they cried on each other's shoulder. Robin fell back onto the couch paralyzed with shock. Cyborg didn't want to believe this, but he knew it was happening. He comfortingly patted Robin on the back, like Raven said, he had to be the strong one.

All of the Titans had no idea what to do, they all just stayed where they had been for a long time. "Why would she do this? This isn't like her," Cyborg broke the silence. "There has to be some reason why she left."

"I agree. She wouldn't do this without reason. Maybe it's something with Trigon again," Robin said.

"We have to find her," Beast Boy said as he broke away from Starfire's embrace.

"Beast Boy is correct. We must find Raven," Starfire agreed.

"But we don't even know where to start looking," Robin stated.

"Then we'll look everywhere," Beast Boy declared optimistically. "In her room there was a big ring made of white sand, that might be a clue."

"We should go search her room for any other clues. And maybe one of her books can tell us what the white circle is for," Robin said with a bit of hope in his tone.

* * *

A/N: I couldn't find a good way to end that chapter, so that will just have to do. The whole letter thing was really hard for me to write and was pretty corny. BUT I DON'T CARE! GO REVIEW NOW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! 

Ravenmasteroftele: Thanks, I often find myself thinking about things I can't even began to comprehend. lol. I would love to be a philosopher, but I wouldn't even be able to come up with any original theories. I don't have an original thought in my rather small brain.

Realitychanger: Everyone seems to want to kill Terra with several different weapons. But I like your "DROP DEAD BITCH!" line, that is original. Terra haters must ban together to take over the world!

DreamerGir102: Yeah, 'Go' was awesome, she actually called him funny! 'Calling All Titans' was a great episode, even if it didn't have any BB and Rae scenes. Teen Titans is the best show ever created!

Moon's Darkness: School can seem pretty pointless and homework is the stupidest thing ever created.

bb-and-raven-rock: Thanks, I guess. I didn't really expect for anyone to LOVE my story, I just expected you to tolerate it. Lol

Monitor Supreme: I don't know how many chapters, I really didn't plan anything yet. I don't even know how it's going to end. I live my life day by day pretty much, so anything could happen now. Death to every version of Terra!

FAINTbattleCRY: The good guy always wins, right? Well if you aren't sure you will be by the end of this story.

KuroNeko1492: Beast Boy's fate may seem unfortunate now, but things may get better, maybe.

Yokie: I loathe Terra, i am tempted to just make them kill her already, but no. I must restrain myself and finish the story, the way I intended forit to be finished.

hide-because-its-me: I completely agree with you. I use the least ammount of effort in every thing I do and I get by just fine.

DreamHaunter: (Awkward silence) So... um, yup. lol

Anjeli: Go have a sugar cookie. You earned for reading my horrible writing. lol


	13. AN Old Book With Bad Memories

A/N: I know Trigon destroyed Azarath and all, but after Trigon was defeated Earth was normal again, so lets just say that's what happened to Azarath too. I hope I cleared that up for you. COMMENCE READING NOW!

Disclaimer: These disclaimers have wrecked my dreams, I hate you Disclaimer! I do NOT own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: An Old Book With Bad Memories

* * *

Raven flew through a swirling vortex towards a large glowing symbol. When she reached the symbol the gem in her forehead began to shine a dark red. Then, she disappeared into the large symbol and landed on a gigantic floating rock. In front of her was a brilliant gleaming city with large buildings. 

"Home, sweet, home," Raven mumbled to herself. She loved this place almost as much as Titan's Tower. The giant 'T' would always be her favorite place to be.

Flying over the tall buildings Raven went straight to a tower like building that had a large white bird symbol on it. The tower had a large balcony and Raven could see one person standing on it. The woman was looking over the side of the tower at the large city. Raven landed next to the woman on the balcony. She wore a cloak like Raven's, but white, she was a bit taller than Raven.

"Hello Raven," the woman greeted, not even turning to look at her.

"Hello Mother," Raven replied. There was an awkward silence that followed her greeting.

"How have you been?" Arella never was the best at making small talk, but she tried.

"I have been better," Raven responded in her monotone. "I wanted to know if I could stay here for awhile."

"You will always have a home here. You may stay as long as you like," Arella answered in her wise voice.

"Thank you, Mother."

"I still can not believe you that succeeded," Arella said, not really talking to anyone.

"Huh?" Raven questioned.

"Raven, you saved Azarath, you are a our savior."

"You mean from Trigon," Raven answered her own question.

"Yes, I do not know how you did it, Raven. It was impossible, no one could ever beat your father."

"Well, I did. I myself am not even sure how I did it, but I did, it has ended. Trigon is never coming back."

"You are like a god to the people of Azarath."

"I am no god, I am just a demon."

"No. You are not the demon, your father was and you destroyed him. You save lives and your father destroys them. You are nothing like him, you are a hero." Arella turned to face Raven, she gave her a small smile.

"Thank you, Arella." Raven returned the small smile.

"It is good to have you back, daughter." Arella walked over and gave Raven a small hug.

"It is good to be back," Raven said, gently hugging back.

-Back at Titans Tower-

"We have searched every book in here! It's not here! None of these even mention the white ring!" Beast Boy whined. They had looked through every book in Raven's collection.

"We checked _The Endreal Verses, The Bursean Chronicle, The Book of Azar_, and the hundreds of other books she has. What are we going to do now?" Beast Boy cried. All hope was lost for Beast Boy, he was the verge of tears.

"Wait, there is one book we haven't checked yet," Robin interrupted. Lifting hand clothed in a green glove he pointed at a large chest that rested against one of the walls of Raven's room.

"Malchior! You can't be serious!" Beast Boy yelled in disbelief. "No way! We can't trust him. Why would he help us, anyway?"

Robin reached for some thing on his utility belt. A small black lighter with the same R symbol as on his shirt was in his hand. He lit the small ignitor, the other Titans watched the small flame dance. "He won't have a choice," Robin stated as he shut the lighter and slipped it back into one of the pouches around his waist. Beast Boy wasn't completely sure what Robin planned to do, but he didn't dare question his leader.

They surrounded the old chest and stared down at it for several seconds. After another moment the Titans looked up at one another and gave a silent nod. Slowly Robin reached for the lid of the antique trunk and gently lifted the heavy top. Inside the chest lay one solitary book, which was rather large. Robin hesitated before softly picking up the book and setting it down on Raven's bed. The others Titans followed close behind Robin and silently watched. They stared at the book as if waiting for it to do a trick and if they blinked they might miss it. Beast Boy began to grow anxious. "So... what now?" Beast Boy asked the group.

Everyone returned their gave to Robin, who shrugged. "Maybe we should open it," he suggested. He reached over and flipped the book's cover open. The pages began to flip as if being blown by a nonexistent wind . Robin jumped back and joined the others in watching the book with a look of awe. Finally, the pages stopped on a page that appeared to be torn in half and over the page were two eyes looking up at the Titans. "What do you want?" Malchoir asked.

Beast Boy began to fume, he hated Malchior for what he did to Raven. A small tornado appeared behind the Titans and they turned around to watch it. When the tornado disappeared a man made fully out of paper appeared, he had the same eyes as in the book. "We need your help," Robin forced out, he was disgusted with having to ask this dragon for help. "Raven is gone and we need your help finding her," Robin explained.

"So, that slut finally ran away," Malchior said with a chuckle.

"Raven isn't a slut," Beast Boy growled.

"She was so easily manipulated," Malchior replied with a smirk on his face.

"She trusted you and you betrayed her. Now she won't even trust her friends anymore!" Beast Boy yelled. Cyborg had to hold Beast Boy back so he wouldn't go and rip Malchior into shreds.

"Should I care?" Malchior said insolently. Beast Boy was so furious, he wanted to kill Malchior.

"Why would Raven ever like someone like you?" Beast Boy snapped.

"She liked me a lot better than she could ever like you. She may be pathetic and desperate, but she isn't desperate enough to date you," Malchior answered casually.

"I am going to kill you!" Beast Boy snarled. Blinded by such rage, Beast Boy didn't even think about turning into an animal to attack him. Cyborg held on tight to Beast Boy not letting him attack the paper creature.

"Beast Boy, stand down," Robin ordered.

"Do you here what he is saying about Raven?" Beast Boy stated in disbelief that his leader would let Malchior get away with bad mouthing Raven.

"I don't like what he is saying either, but we need him to help us find her," Robin responded. Relaxing in Cyborg's grip, Beast Boy stopped fighting the metal man, he knew what Robin had said was right.

"So, will you help us?" Robin asked Malchior, quickly changing the subject off of Beast Boy.

"If I do help you what would I get out of it?" Malchior inquired.

"You don't get burned," Robin replied. Snapping the lighter from its pouch on his belt Robin lit the small flame.

"A tiny lighter that's your plan? You must be joking," Malchior chortled.

Robin turned and grabbed the book off of the bed. Holding the large book over the small flame, he held the flame only a few centimeters away from the book's corner. "Does it look like I am joking," Robin retorted.

"What do you want me to do?" Malchior responded, admitting his defeat. Robin shut the lighter and slipped it back into a pocket and set the book back down on the bed.

"We need to know what this ring is for," Robin pointed at the ring on the floor next to them.

"That is a teleportation ring, used to teleport to other dimension," Malchior answered instantaneously.

"What dimension?" Robin asked looking skeptically at the dragon disguised as a man.

"Teleportation rings are mainly used to reach one of the magic dimensions, but it could virtually be any dimension," Malchior replied nonchalantly.

"There are billions of dimensions. How would we know which one she went to?" Cyborg questioned.

"The number of dimensions is endless and there is no way of knowing which dimension she is in now. If I knew the incantation she used it would be easy for me to find her, but without that I can not help."

"Wait, Raven told me she was born in the magic dimension of Azarath," Starfire told the group, remembering back to the time Raven and her had switched bodies. Maybe she has gone back to her home."

"Good work Starfire, we should check there first. So, how do we get to Azarath?" Robin interrogated.

"You must first know the incantation to reach that specific dimension and you must have magic. I believe I know the incantation for Azarath," Malchior was interrupted by a very hopeful Beast Boy.

"You have magic, right?" Beast Boy said, thinking he would get to see Raven again soon.

"If I did have magic, I wouldn't still be a book. I only have magic when I am in my true form. So sorry I guess I can't help," Malchior chuckled. Robin walked over to the bed and slammed the book shut, the paper man then disappeared out of sight.

"How are we ever going to get Raven back?" Beast Boy whined.

"Don't worry B.B. we will find away to bring her back here," Cyborg said comfortingly.

"How can you be so sure," Beast Boy mumbled to himself.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I am not completely sure where I am going with having her go home, but it is better than having her get pregnant and run away to work at a café (no offense to anyone who did that, but it starts to get extremely predictable). And I know nothing about Arella, so I am not sure how she talks and how she acts. I am making my own version of Arella, so you better like her. lol. COMMENCE REVIEWING NOW! 

FAINTbattleCRY: Wow ! I am really glad that you seem to take my story so seriously. You are more into it than me, which is GLORIOUS, lol go Starfire!

bb-and-raven-rock: Thanks! (Bows to the cheering audience). Yeah I know what you mean, Raven wouldn't give up like that. But I didn't feel like dragging that part out and I couldn't think of what it would take to get the real Raven to run away. Whatever, I will still continue with my version of Raven, which is about as close as **I** can get to the real one.

DreamerGir102: All of my friends think I am crazy for liking Teen Titans and they always make fun of me. But I don't care, they just don't see the genius of it. I can't believe there are only two more episodes left EVER. It is surreal, I will cry for a week, which is pathetic. I NEED MY TEEN TITANS, at least they will keep making the comics. GO PIE!

BlackoutHart: I always liked fortune cookies, although my fortune always says something like "The devil hides in your soul" or "Your future is grim" or "You are filled with evil." I think you get the idea. Cookie Kid YOU ROCK! You can be my muse, all you have to do is give me a cookie after every chapter. Yeah, that sounds good, lol.

ravenmasteroftele: Well you have to at least have half of a brain to be able to just type that review. lol Come you are a genius, remember I bow down to you. That comment earlier made me start a cult to worship you, I am your minion, you better be a genius. lol Man that sounded pathetic, now I know why my friends call me a psychotic loser.

hide-because-its-me: I will promise you that Raven will have her revenge on Terra, but that is all I am going to say. So, are you like the Grim Reaper with a scythe or do you just play one on t.v.?

Monitor Supreme: Are my plans that obvious or can you read my mind? Wait, I already know the answer to that. You shall have your battle, but I am not going to say how it turns out, that information is for me to know and you to find out.

DreamHaunter: I know what you mean, I hate having to wait for updates. Sorry I am trying my best, but it is hard to find time between school, homework, and drum lessons and sometimes I just don't know what to write. I will try harder to update sooner. I won't fail you!

gregthezombie: I hoped you like the chapter, if it didn't answer all of your questions hopefully the next chapter will.

Moon's Darkness: I know what you mean. Let's just say all business must be finished in the end, if you know what I mean. Wait, I didn't even know what I meant when I said that, but maybe you did.

Anjeli: Chinese Dictionary? Well good luck with that, I myself always wanted to learn Japanese, but I am to lazy. It doesn't snow near me, it's pretty dry here, but I would rather be hit with a snowball than a mace. Uh, what's a master? I like the name Spunky, though. Please explain to me what a master is, I am probably the only person who doesn't know, so I must know before anyone can use my arrogance against me. I couldn't imagine any animal looking like a cream filled donut, implying Spunky is an animal of some kind.

Blondepunk62442: Thanks and no that wasn't the last chapter and neither is this one. I have many more chapters up my sleeve, I won't stop until I have fully finished this story.


	14. A Mother's Advice

A/N: The last episode ever is on Monday! I don't if I should be celebrating another great season. Or if I should be mourning the loss of my favorite show ever. HOW CAN THEY DO THIS TO US? If Terra comes back in the last episode and Beast Boy and Raven don't get together I will be to sad to type for a month. I just hope the last episode is happy and not totally depressing. Teen Titans was the best show I ever watched and it deserves respect.

Disclaimer: Once the show is over will someone still own the Teen Titans. I do NOT own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: A Mother's Advice

* * *

Beast Boy, Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire were lost, they had lost all hope. It was impossible, they would never see Raven again. There was no way for them to travel to Azarath and they didn't know any sorceresses. Magic was what they needed and magic was what all of them were missing. Beast Boy was the one who was suffering the most.

The Titans had been sitting on the couch silently for 3 hours. No one had said anything for the past 2 hours. Everyone was to depressed to speak and none of them even noticed Terra was missing.

Finally Beast Boy stood up and walked out of the room without saying a word. He couldn't handle just sitting in there any longer, he had to get out of that room.

It was dark outside, but not too late, Beast Boy sat in the same place he had when he talked to Raven. The city glowed just like every other night, but this night the beautiful lights didn't make Beast Boy happy, neither did the brilliant stars or the full moon.

If he had known that that was the last time he would have ever see Raven he would have done something differently. Why did he let her leave so easily? If he really loved her he would have stopped her, right? But he did try to stop her from going. Why did she have to leave him, right after he confessed to her?

"Hey, what are you doing up here?" Terra's voice was overly cheery for the situation, but Beast Boy had forgotten to tell her Raven was gone.

"I'm just thinking," Beast Boy stated softly in a depressed tone.

"What's wrong?" Terra asked as she sat down next to Beast Boy right where Raven had just the night before.

"Raven..." he whispered just loud enough for her to understand. "She's gone, she left and I don't think she is ever coming back. It's all my fault." A tear streamed down his green face, she put an arm around him comfortingly.

"You still have me and we are probably better off without that witch," Terra said with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Beast Boy yelled at her knocking her hand off of his shoulder. He stood up onto his feet and glared down at Terra. "Raven isn't a witch, you don't even know her! She was my best friend I've known her a lot longer than I've known you!" He paused letting himself calm down, so he wasn't yelling anymore. Terra stood up from where she was sitting and looked Beast Boy straight in the eyes. Beast Boy took a deep breathe and continued "And I love her more than I could ever love you." Beast Boy began to lightly cry, he turned around and ran off of the roof to his room, leaving a furious Terra. She turned looking down at the city with hatred.

After a minute Terra turned around and was about to storm off towards her room. Terra nearly jumped out of her skin when she turned around, behind her stood a huge shadow like creature. He was a towering creature, at least 8 feet tall, and was rather skinny, Terra had never seen him this close up. Slasher wore a cloak like the Grim Reaper's, but in the moon light it had a red tint. A hood was pulled far over his head, which cast a shadow that covered up his entire face. Terra could not see anything under the hood, not even the shine of his eyes.

"Have you made your decision yet?" Slasher asked in his impossibly deep voice.

"Yes," Terra answered simply.

"Will you join me and get your every desire or will you live a poor life of a hero?"

"I need my revenge. I will join you," Terra had an depraved smile on her face. "If you can help me destroy her, I will do want ever you want."

"That is what I expected, good job Terra. You will make an excellent partner."

"When do we start?"

"We will start immediately."

"Good."

-Azarath-

Raven slept in her old room, it was exactly as she had left it. The room was empty except for a bed a dresser and a small book shelf. She hadn't lived here since she 6. And she had spent most of her time with the monks of Azarath, the people who taught her to control her emotions.

Raven didn't know what she would do in Azarath, she was sure the city had changed. For today, she decided to just stay in her room and read one of her books. Walking through the city would probably cause unwanted attention, like Arella said they called her their savior. Raven didn't want to be their savior, she didn't want to be worshiped by the people of Azarath.

Raven walked into the kitchen and was greeted by Arella, "Good morning." Arella was sitting at the counter drinking herbal tea, so that was where Raven got her obsession with herbal tea from.

"Morning," Raven wasn't going to say good before morning, she hadn't felt this bad since Malchior betrayed her, but she would get better.

"It is good to see you Raven, but I must ask why have you come back," Arella asked as nicely as she could. "What happened on Earth that would make you want to come back home?"

"Terra came back from stone, it's a long story," Raven answered.

"I have time," Arella knew that making Raven talk about it would make her feel a little better.

Raven sighed and took a seat next to Arella, "Well two years ago we met a girl with the power to manipulate rocks. She joined our team, but when we found out that she couldn't control her powers she ran away. Slade, our greatest enemy, taught her how to control her powers. One day she returned and joined the team again, but then she betrayed us and let Slade's robot army into our tower. We beat the robots, but she ran off with Slade again. A month later she attacked us and brought us down one by one. She took control of the city with Slade's guidance and she thought she destroyed us. The team met underground and made a plan to stop her. When we attacked her we were beating her, but she ran away. Slade had her wearing a special suit that let him control her body and attacked Beast Boy. She tried to fight Slade and ended up making a volcano in the middle of the city. Slade ended up getting thrown into lava, but Terra was the only one who could stop the volcano from destroying the city, so she sacrificed herself and was turned to stone. Beast Boy was completely depressed for the next two years, but Robin found a spell to bring her back. I successfully completed the spell and brought her back," Raven paused. She would have never told anyone that whole story like that, but Arella had away of making Raven open up.

"Wow, so I am guessing Beast Boy and Terra had liked each other?"

"Yes, they were dating."

"What happened when she was back?"

"Well whenever Terra and I were alone she would practically attack me. She said something about me stealing Beast Boy from her, she was clearly insane."

"Do you have feelings for Beast Boy?"

"Yeah," Raven said in a tone of defeat. "But, I wasn't going to steal him from Terra, he was happy with her. Even if it caused me pain I had no intentions of taking him."

"That is very noble of you, Raven. You must truly love him," Raven began to blush.

"Terra continued to bother me and then Beast Boy... He told me he loved me and I just ran away. I couldn't handle it, I am so confused."

"Raven," Arella said with a small chuckle. She put her arm around Raven's shoulders and pulled her closer. "You can't just run away from your problems. You have to take your problems head on, unless you want to live your life full of regrets."

"Thanks, Mother."

"So, are you going to back?"

"Not yet, maybe in a couple of days."

"Okay, but you can't hide here forever."

"I know."

"Here have some tea," Arella picked up a coffee cup from next to her and handed in to Raven.

"Thank you."

-Beast Boy's Room-

"Raven, I need you more than anything right now. Where are you? Please come back, I don't love Terra," Beast Boy said trying to talk to Raven. He started to cry again, "I will do anything for you to come back."

* * *

A/N: Some of my information on Raven's past is probably all wrong, but I am making up my own facts, so please don't hurt me. I love you all! Now I am gonna go curl up in a ball and cry until the new episdoe is on, then after I watch it i will go cry again. Please REVIEW!

DreamHaunter: I agree that Malchior was OOC, but whatever. Terra was in her room doing something, I don't know what. She didn't know that Beast Boy had already found the note and everyone was so worried that they forgot to tell her about it. I am most happy that you liked the chapter, I have been trying to talk like Starfire, but it isn't going so well.

DreamerGir102: I only care what my reviewers think. No, YOU ROCK! AND YOU RULE!

Blondepunk62442: Cool! There aren't enough squirrel dictators these days, well good luck with taking over the world. I don't mind becoming Steve and your minion for all eternity. That actually sounds kind of fun.

Monitor Supreme: Yes! Finally I did something somewhat original, that no one saw coming.

BlackoutHart: Sweet! That was good thanks cookie kid. That fortune cookie you gave me, gave me inspiration.

Lilliesofthevalley: I am glad you liked that part, I really had trouble with writing dialogue for Arella. Terra was in her room the whole time doing something, whatever Terra does in her free time, she was probably passed out or something. She didn't know that they already found the note, I tried to clear that up for you in the chapter. Thanks, you rock.

ravenmasteroftele: I have always wanted to join a cult of some kind. I will do your bidding, Master.

Hide-because-it's-me: I really should have cleared that up in 13, everyone asked where Terra was. She doing something in her room I guess. Terra feel guilty? Yeah right, she doesn't even know the definition of guilt.


	15. Discovering Motives

A/N: That couldn't be the last episode. I refuse to believe it ends like that! I am not sure if that was the best or worst episode, but it was the saddest. At least Terra didn't return to the Titans. It didn't even really seem to end. I am so depressed right now, more than usual. Remember how in "The End Part 3" Raven said "I guess, in the end, there really is no end- just new beginnings." Where is Teen Titans' new beginning then? Okay just read, I will be over in the corner crying if you need me. I need some time to cool down.

Disclaimer: If I did own the Teen Titans, the show wouldn't have ended, at least not like that. But I don't own the Teen Titans, so I am stuck watching reruns for the rest of my life.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Discovering Motives

* * *

"So, what's your plan?" Terra asked Slasher. Her hair blew in the cold ocean breeze. Only half of the moon shown that night, the roof of Titan's Tower was just light enough to see both of their silhouette.

"You must find where she went, then I can transport you there," Slasher bellowed. Turning around, Slasher looked down at the pathetic little human city.

"Why do you need me?" Terra asked to his back.

"What do you mean?" Slasher's voice boomed.

"Why can't you kill her yourself?"

"I could easily defeat Raven, but I don't like to dirty my hands with pitiful little half-demons."

"Why do you want Raven dead anyway?"

"That is my business."

"If you want my help, you will tell me why you are after her."

"Fine," Slasher hissed. "Trigon was my master, I was his loyal servant. Trigon promised me immortality and I could rule beside him, not much power, but I could rule my own galaxy. Then when he was taking over this pathetic universe _she_ ruined his plans. _She _so easily defeated my master and now I must put an end to her life."

"I see," Terra wasn't really sure what to say, her excuse to kill Raven was nothing compared to his. All she was, was a jealous teenage girl, who had her crush stolen by another girl. Her problems were issues were pretty everyday problems for teenagers, but she refused to realize that. "I can find out where she is."

"When finding information be discreet. I will be seeing you soon," and with that bit of advice he was gone.

"This is going to be easy, I'll have her location by tomorrow," Terra was often overly confident.

Three Titans sat in the main room silently, the green boy was no where to be seen. It was getting late, the sun had sat several hours ago, but none of them felt like moving. Robin sat close to Starfire on the couch with his arm over her shoulders. Cyborg sat on the couch, near the couple. Everyone was just staring at nothing, lost in their own thoughts about what had happened with Raven and what Malchior had said.

Suddenly Terra walked in to the main room. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Oh Terra, you did not here about what happened to Raven?" Starfire asked.

"What are you talking about?" Terra lied, trying to play dumb.

"Raven left the team," Robin responded for Starfire.

"What? Where did she go?" Terra's plan was working perfectly.

"We're not sure," Cyborg answered.

"She went to a different dimension, but we don't know which," Robin continued for Cyborg.

"She most probably went back to her home in Azarath," Starfire finished.

"I can't believe this! Where is Beast Boy? Does he know what happened?" Terra said with fake disbelief.

"I don't know where he is now, but he seemed really sad, maybe you should go talk to the little grass stain," Cyborg answered. The three Titans did there best to keep themselves together. They all had to choke back tears as they talked about their beloved friend that they feared was gone forever.

"I'll check on him tomorrow," Terra lied again.

"Yeah, we should all get some sleep now. If someone attacked the city we wouldn't be ready, we all need some rest," Robin stated. "See you guys in the morning. Come on Star, I'll walk you to your room." Starfire flew next to Robin and they walked out of the room holding hands.

"Did they finally get together?" Terra asked Cyborg.

"I guess with everything that's been going on that they just finally admitted their feelings, but who really knows?" Cyborg said as they walked down one of the tower's halls.

"Well good for them," Terra stated, hiding her jealousy of the new couple.

"Yeah, it's about time they did something. Well, night," Cyborg said when they reached Terra's room.

"Night," Terra replied and entered her room. Cyborg continued towards his room.

The silhouette was in front of the window just as she had expected. "Do you know her location yet?" Slasher asked in his deep voice.

"Yes, she went back to her home. They said she's in Azarath," answered Terra.

"I should have known, obviously she would return home. Good work Terra, I will send you there to kill the girl. See you tomorrow, Terra," Slasher told before he left.

"Why can't he just use the front door?" Terra thought out loud. Then, she got changed and went to sleep. Like Robin said, she was going to need to be ready for a fight tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: That totally surprised me, how Jinx suddenly became good. Now that the show has ended we will never know what was in Robin's briefcase. If anyone has a guess to what was in his briefcase tell me what you think. INSERT REVIEW HERE, please!

ravenmasteroftele: I have already dedicated my life to learning how to submit to your superior state of mind. Wait, that didn't make sense.

Rotten Core: Thanks, I am happy you think my story kicks ass. I was never known to be an ass kicker, but there is a first time for everything. I have considered becoming an author, but I am really not that original. I hate Terra as much as you. Terra definitely has problems. I already joined the dark side and I must say those cookies are delicious.

Blondepunk62442: I would love to come. Just tell me when and I will be there. Taking over the world is hard, stupid humans and their free will.

DreamGir102: Coldplay is good, but Brittany Spears is better. NOT! YOU ROCK THE RULES!

-EHWIES: Hey you aren't pathetic. You never know, maybe we have already met. I type so fast, sometimes I don't even know what I am typing and then I miss some grammar by mistake. I have always been a bit comma obsessed, even though I don't know how to properly use them. I some how always forget to use spell check and it is annoying how every time it says Starfire is spelled wrong. I prefer similes, but I just forget to use stuff like that sometimes. When I write I try to see from the reader's point of view to make sure they know what I am talking about. I hate when writers make a fight scene or conversation where they are the only ones who can understand it. Thanks for the criticism, it helped me greatly. Maybe I will see you around, but I guess we wouldn't know anyway. Peace out.

disappearer/ Syani: I think pretty much everyone hates Terra that is reading this story. I myself find Beast Boy's confession completely corny, but it was the best I could come up with at the time.

GothicRavenxBB4ever: There should be some romance later on. I promise you that there will be some Beast Boy and Raven romance soon.

BlackoutHart: I like chocolate a lot. Tastes like heaven, you should be a chef. Thanks to you, I wrote this chapter even though I am totally depressed over the last episode of Teen Titans. I cried the whole time I was typing. Cookie kid, you make life worth living.

Lilliesofthevalley: I had that little conversation with Beast Boy and Terra planned out a long time ago. I couldn't wait for that moment. I am glad my version Arella is likable.

Monitor Supreme: Not to give away the story, but I am planning ro make a cool a making a one-on-one fight with Terra and Raven. Terra can be Anakin and Raven can be Obi-Wan Kenobi. Thanks for the line, I think I will use that line, but I may make a few adjustments. Thanks for all the help, YOU ARE AWESOME!

Hide-because-it's-me: Yeah, the Grim Reaper is cool, but Slasher won't have a scythe. You are only on the 2nd season? Wow! I personally like the 4th season the best, so don't miss it. The 4th season is like Raven's season and the 5th is Beast Boy's.

cheesebot12: My story has hypnotized you into loving it. You are being controlled by me now.

DreamHaunter: Thanks, I try my best. I too am a complete procrastinator. The best moments are the random moments.

Half-Gothic Chick: Thank you very much, I will update A.S.A.P.

Yokie: It was a weird episode. I am glad she didn't get back with Beast Boy, but it was a depressing last episode. It didn't really end it, although I am not sure I would have been happy if they ended for sure. I just can't believe that was it. At least we still have the comics, if you read those.

KuroNeko1492: It is on again on Saturday at 8, the time that they usually show new episodes. Whenever some one says something about a dumb blonde they always look at me weird and then say something about me not being one. Everyone thinks I am going to be offended by that term just because I am blonde. Wow, sorry about that rant. Terra is a dumb blonde and no one can be offended by that cause I am blonde. Okay it is time for me to shut up, lol.

Anjeli: I suggest you don't eat a creamy, hairy donut. When I ate something like that it made me throw up for weeks and for some reason I vomit every time I see a hamster, OH NO! That wasn't a donut, that was my hamster! I should have known, I ate it just last year and I didn't really believe my parents when they told me it ran away. Alright, that was one of my stupidest jokes ever, worse than Beast Boy's brain freeze pun.

BunnyKitty4434: Being grounded sucks, doesn't it? Parents can be very evil at least mine are. I trust that you are loyal, thanks.


	16. Late Night

A/N I don't have anything to say, so just start reading.

Disclaimer: These disclaimers are slowly killing my spirit. I do NOT own the Teen Titans and I fear I never will.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Late Night

* * *

Terra had trouble sleeping that night, she woke up several times, not sure why. Once again waking at 3a.m. she finally got out of bed and decided to get a drink of water. The entire tower was dark, only the light of the moon outside the large windows lit the halls. Grabbing a cup she filled it half full with water from the sink. She sipped the water slowly, gazing out of the window at the moon and thousands of stars surrounding it. When Terra lived outside, before she met the Titans, she loved watching the night sky for hours. The sky used to be Terra's television and the rocks were her bed, she loved that life, but she loved the life she lived now just as much. Terra had changed since the day she met the Titans and she hadn't changed for the best. But the night sky would always be beautiful to her. Slurping down the rest of her water, Terra decided to go to the roof.

Shivering slightly when she touched the cold surface, Terra laid down on her back and stared up at the vast space in front of her. Silence engulfed the roof and all she could hear was the low hum of an occasional car driving through the city. Cold began to embrace her body and she finally decided to go back into the warm confines of the tower and try to go back to sleep.

Covering herself with a blanket Terra was unable to fall asleep and she knew it was because she was nervous about the events that would go on later that day. Terra had faced the Titans in battle twice before and while she did she felt nothing: no regret, no grief, and not even pity. She knew she could fight them, she just wasn't sure if she could beat them.

After an hour of lying in bed Terra drifted of into a light dreamless sleep. The sun rose at about 7 a.m., but Terra didn't wake till 10. Terra rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up, looking sleepily around the room. She spotted something in the corner of her room, but couldn't tell what it was, her eyes hadn't fully adjusted yet and the curtains on her huge windows were drawn shut. "Hello?" Terra asked tiredly.

"Good morning Terra," Slasher's said from the corner.

"Slasher? What are you doing here?"

"Today is the day, Terra. I need to tell you my plan before sending you to Azarath."

Stretching her arms above her head Terra yawned loudly. "I am ready," she said, sounding more awake than before.

"You should get some food first, you don't want the Titans to get suspicious," Slasher's voice never seemed to change, at least not when he talked to Terra.

"Are you sure?" Terra asked.

"Yes, I will be here when you get back."

"Okay, whatever you say," Terra climbed out of bed and regained her sense of balance before walking out of the room.

Beast Boy, a late riser, was eating a bowl of cereal at the kitchen counter. Sipping coffee out of his cup, Robin read the paper, sitting next to Beast Boy at the counter. Starfire and Cyborg sat next to each other watching the television.

Beast Boy tensed when Terra walked through the doors, trying his best to ignore her. She had already decided to act like nothing had happened between them. Walking behind Beast Boy and Robin she went into the kitchen and prepared a bowl of some cereal that was packed full of sugar. Terra took the bar stool next to Robin, who now separated Beast Boy and herself.

"Morning," Robin greeted before putting his coffee cup to his lips.

"Hey," Terra greeted flatly. That was the full extent of their conversation: only two words.

"Combat practice today," Robin said loud enough for Cyborg and Starfire to hear.

Sighing, Beast Boy stared down at his cereal that was barely touched. It seemed like everyone had all ready forgotten about Raven, they all had given up hope and decided to just act like she was never there. He wasn't hungry, he got up and dumped the rest of his breakfast down the sink.

Walking out of the main room, he was going to his bedroom. On his way to his room, he passed Raven's door and stopped outside. Looking both to his right and then his left to make sure no one was watching him, he opened Raven's door and went inside.

The room was empty and a depressing silence occupied the room. He wiped a thin layer of dust off the spines of some of the books on one of the shelves in her book case. Some of the books were missing and spaces were left between some of the books. Sauntering around her room he saw all of the things that made Raven who she was. Beast Boy noticed her hand mirror was missing form her vanity.

Sitting on the edge of her bed he started to cry softly and put his head in his hands. Guilt consumed him, he thought it was his fault Raven had left and he wish he could apologize for scaring her. Looking up from his hands his wet eyes searched the room, just then he spotted a knife on her dresser. The knife had dried blood on the blade, the sight of the knife made him cry harder. Did he make her want to kill herself, was he the reason for all of her problems. Staring at the knife he considered getting it and slitting his own wrists. If he was the one who caused Raven so much pain maybe he should kill himself, for her. If he was gone maybe she could be happy.

He couldn't do it, he was too scared and before he did something like that he needed to apologize to Raven. If he was going to do something like that he needed to clear his conscience first.

Starfire happened to walk by Raven's room and she heard something inside. Peeking inside the room, curious to find what was producing the noise, she spied Beast Boy. "Beast Boy?" Starfire asked.

Not answering Beast Boy continued to cry into his hands. Starfire walked in and shut the door behind herself. "Beast Boy," she whispered, sitting down next to him on the bed. Gently she set her arm over his shoulders. "I too miss Raven."

"I think it's my fault that she left," Beast Boy sobbed.

"Why would you think such things?" Starfire asked with concern.

"I talked to her right before she left."

"What did you talk about?" Starfire questioned curiously.

"I-I-I...," Beast Boy stuttered, "I told her I loved her." A small gasp escaped Starfire's lips. "And then she left me," Beast Boy said woefully.

"I am quite sure that Raven was just afraid, she most probably did not know what how to respond. I am positive that Raven likes you back." Starfire said trying to comfort Beast Boy.

"How are you so sure?" Beast Boy asked skeptically.

"She has not really told, but I can tell. It is quite obvious she has feelings for you. She will come back, Beast Boy. I know she will come back," Starfire assured him.

"You really think so, Star?" Beast Boy asked with a glimmer of hope in his voice.

"Yes," Starfire said confidently. Beast Boy turned and hugged Starfire, who smiled and hugged him tightly back making sure not to squeeze him to hard.

"I sure hope your right. Thanks, Starfire," Beast Boy stated his voice began to grow cheerful again.

"You are most welcome, friend."

Taking her time eating, Terra was in deep thought about what she was going to be doing later that day. She could fight Raven, but she hoped she wouldn't have to fight the other Titans. If she had to, she could fight the others, but she didn't want to. She wanted to punish Beast Boy by killing Raven, she knew that would be harder for him then if she killed him. Mindlessly Terra shoveled cereal into her mouth until there was nothing but milk left in the bowl. Sighing Terra stood up and went to put the bowl into the sink.

"Something wrong?" Robin asked from behind the paper.

"Huh? Oh, no, everything's fine," Terra declared. "I'll see you guys later." Terra began to shuffle toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Cyborg asked curiously from the couch.

"I am just going back to my room," Terra said suspiciously, nervous that the robotic man might know more than he should.

"Don't be late to combat practice," Robin commanded.

"I won't be," Terra walked out of the room without another word.

Right when Terra stepped into her room she heard Slasher's voice.

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Good. I am a telepath, so while you are in Azarath I may give you some advice, but do not expect me to save you if you are in trouble," Slasher said monotonously.

"I won't."

"When you get to Azarath got to the large white tower with a bird symbol on it, that is where Raven is staying," Slasher briefed Terra.

"I know what to do," Terra said seriously.

"Good luck," Terra disappeared from her room.

Everything went black for a split second, as if Terra had shut her eyes and gone to sleep for an instant. Waking up Terra peered at her surroundings, she was standing on a humongous floating boulder, which was to her advantage. Seeing the beautiful city before her, Terra stared in awe at the gorgeous sight for a minute. Remembering her mission, Terra lifted a small piece of rock under her. Lifting the rock high over the city, Terra searched for her target. The spotless white tower was hard to miss. Levitating over the buildings Terra halted the rock she stood upon in front of the tower's balcony.

Terra lifted a large boulder and threw it at the side of the tower. "Raven, we need to talk!" Terra yelled, trying to get Raven's attention.

Sitting on her bed reading a book, Raven suddenly heard something large hit the side of the tower. Then, she heard something she was not expecting, Terra's voice. Standing up Raven sprinted out of her room towards the balcony. Rushing out the door Raven was greeted by Terra, who was floating on a rock, her eyes glowed bright yellow.

"Terra, what are you doing hear?" Raven hissed.

"I came to finish what I started," Terra answered in an demonic tone.

* * *

A/N: Get ready for a big fight because it is finally here. This chapter was pretty bad, but I had to do it to set up for the fight scene next chapter. I hope you liked the cliffhanger, I couldn't help myself. I will try to update soon, but I have finals all week, so don't get your hopes up. Till next chapter, just chill and if you have the time, review, please.

Blondepunk62442: Yeah I know those squirrels, if I had a pet squirrel I would teach it to make cars crash like that and I would attach a laser beam to it's back, that would be awesome. Only one more step to taking over this pathetic race? That's a lot closer than I ever got. Well, good luck.

BlackoutHart: Cherish the new episodes of Teen Titans now, while you still have so many left. I wish I would have appreciated Teen Titans more while it was on. Go live your dream and become a chef, live your life with no regrets. Thanks, I like cake.

Monitor Supreme: Lol I might cut her legs and arms off, but if I don't do that I promise she will suffer.

Shade Spitfire: Thank you, I am honored to have made it onto your favorites list.

bb-and-raven-rock: Yeah, I was totally stuck on the last chapter I am just trying to make it build up to a big fight. I wrote that at like 2 a.m. anyway, so sorry about that one.

cheesebot12: I like having it mysterious because then the reader can like make up their own ideas and opinions about it, or whatever. I am SUPER happy you love it, even if I am a total idiot, lol.

Half-Gothic Chick: Thank you, who on here has seen the 5 season? It seems like I am the only one, lol. Well, watch Teen Titans! That's all I have to say.

Lilliesofthevalley: I just got stuck on that chapter so I didn't have anymore stuff to write. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Slasher is one evil dude, just wait until the next couple chapters.

ravenmasteroftele: I agree, random stuff is always funny. Thank you, I am glad you liked that chapter, even though it kind of sucked.

Moon's Darkness: Yeah, a picture of his parents would make sense, even though they made a few insinuation that Batman was his dad, which doesn't even make sense. I think he had pictures of Starfire in the shower in the suitcase, lol.

Hide-because-it's-me: No offence taken, I think that chapter kind of sucked, I was completely stuck. The Titans came back and they saw that all of their favorite stores were gone and an office complex was being built where there stores used to be. They started fighting a creature that changed into whatever he touched, like steel and water. While fighting it Beast Boy saw a girl that looked identical to Terra, but he lost her. While the others were fighting he went to where Terra's statue had been and it was no longer there. He went to the tower and user the computer to try and find her. The others though he was going crazy or that the effects had worn off and she was truly back. He went to all of the places they had been to. After he walked hopelessly down the streets. By luck he spotted Terra in front of a school, but she didn't recognize him. He finally talked her into getting pizza and he talked all about what she was like, but she had no memory of any of it. He talked her into going back to the tower, when she saw her room she said she never like the outdoors. Finally remembering her powers B.B. throws mud in her face. She leaves in huff. He goes back to the house of mirrors and is attacked by a Slade bot. Slade tells him she didn't want to remember the Titans and Beast Boy destroys the robot. He stalks her at school until she talks to him. While talking to her in the school's hall Robin calls him and tells him they need his help. Terra says that she isn't Terra and that she's not out to save the world, she is just a girl with a geometry test and I haven't studied. She leaves him and then he calls Robin back and tells him he is coming. The end. Sorry, you probably didn't want the whole episode, but I am bored. The open ending made me depressed.

KuroNeko1492: Sure thing, I hope you like the episode.

-EHWIES: Thank you, all of your advice is very wise. You are too cool.

disappearer/Syani: I must admit, Terra isn't that bad, but something about her makes me hate her. I understand if you like her and I have nothing against you because of it. Things Change was probably the best ending Teen Titans could have had, but I probably wouldn't like any ending. I bet Slade is some 40 year old loser who loves Star Trek and still lives with his mom.

Dreamergirl02: YOU ROCK THE RULES! Yeah sorry, I don't want to kill anyone, but I LOVE writing cliff hangers. When I see a good cliffhanger I have to use it, I can't help myself. I will try to make my chapters a little longer, but not too long. I am not so sure of Avril Lavigne, but POWERMAN 5000 RULES! Sorry, but I gotta love heavy metal.

queenOFanime535: Thank you, I am super happy that you think it's good. You're too kind.


	17. Back to Five

A/N: I hate finals, I used Beast Boy's method on most of the questions: eeny, meeny, miney, moe.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Back to Five

* * *

Another rock lifted and levitated behind Terra. She hurled the rock directly at Raven, who merely flew over it. The rock hit the tower and crumbled against the surface. "You're going to have to do better than that," Raven stated as her eyes began to glow with black energy.

Terra lifted the rock that she stood on higher in the air so she was at the same level as Raven. A boulder came hurtling at Raven's side and Raven didn't see it in time to dodge. The boulder hit Raven hard on her right shoulder and Raven began to fall out of the sky. She was able to recover before she hit the balcony and she flew back up to where she was a moment ago. The whole right side of Raven's body throbbed with pain, ignored it and continued to fight.

Black energy surrounded a light post on the street and Raven tore it out of the ground. Swinging the light post at Terra, Raven was getting angry. The first swing missed, but the second swing smacked Terra in the face and she stumbled on the rock. Regaining her balance Terra caught the post on the third swing. Holding on tight she was hurled around with the light post. Raven let the light post drop to the ground in an attempt to drop Terra too. Now that the post was no longer held up with black energy Terra let go and summoned the rock she had been standing on. The rock floated back beneath her feet before she hit the ground.

While Terra was falling Raven had levitated a metal trash can from the street below her. Right when Terra landed back on the rock she had been standing on Raven threw the trash can at Terra, who was not expecting an attack. The trash can hit Terra with full force and she stumbled back almost falling off the rock. "Why won't you just leave me alone?" Raven growled as she slowly flew towards Terra.

Making a desperate attempt at regaining the upper hand, Terra lifted another rock from the ground. Throwing it straight at Raven, Raven stopped the rock, which now was surrounded by the black energy. Terra tried to gain control of the rock again; the rock was now covered with black and yellow energy. Struggling Terra used all of her power to try to recover the rock, while Raven seemed to be barely straining. Finally the rock crumbled, just as Raven had anticipated.

Smiling evilly Raven shot several sharp bolts of black energy at Terra. The bolts were meant to slice through Terra, but Terra knelt down on the rock she was standing on and grabbed hold on the edge. Tipping the rock, Terra held on as she shielded herself from the black energy with the boulder. Pausing Raven tried to calm herself down, she wouldn't let her emotions slip this time.

'I don't think I can beat her,' Terra thought.

'You must hit her where she is weak,' Slasher's voice filled Terra's head.

'I think I know what you mean,' Terra thought back. 'But if I am going to do anything I need to do it now.'

'I am going to teleport you back to Titan's Tower,' Slasher replied.

'Okay,' Terra urged Slasher as she desperately dodged several more bolts of black energy.

"Let's finish this now, Terra," Raven yelled.

"Sorry Raven, but I have an appointment at Titan's Tower. We're going to have reschedule this little meeting," Terra replied. "See you soon." Terra waved goodbye to Raven.

Lunging at Terra, Raven flew as fast as a bullet at Terra. Right before Raven collided with the girl she disappeared. Slowing down Raven came to a halt once she realized Terra was gone. "No!" Raven gasped. Terra was going to attack the other Titans.

"Go Raven, your friends need your help," a calm and wise voice came from the balcony. Arella seemed to just appear.

Raven nodded to her mother. "Good bye Mother. I will be back someday soon."

"I know you will my child," Arella gave Raven a small smile. Then, Raven was gone, she teleported herself back to the roof of Titan's Tower. Everything looked normal, but looks were often deceiving.

Slasher had teleported Terra to the island surrounding the tower. Levitating a boulder from the rocky shore Terra threw it right through the window of the main room.

The four remaining Titans had been hanging out in the main room when the boulder came crashing through the glass of the window. Everyone jumped up from where they were sitting and ran towards the now shattered window, ready for a fight. Robin was first to peer out of the large hole after walking around the large rock in the middle of the room. The others gathered behind their leader. Down on the shore of their island stood Terra, her hands and eyes glowed bright yellow.

"Terra?" Robin asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Terra asked in a sinister tone. Jumping onto a nearby rock she lifted herself to the same level as the window. Leaping off the rock and hurtling through the broken window she landed gracefully on the floor of the main room still levitating the rock outside.

"Terra? What's going on?" Robin asked suspiciously.

"Now Robin, I thought you were the smart one. Well if you really have no clue, I will fill you in. I am about to beat the Titans," Terra said confidently.

"Why must you fight us, Terra?" Starfire asked, not understanding how Terra had changed so much.

"I want revenge, just like every villain. But the thing that separates me from all of the other villains is that I have the power to beat all of you," Terra smiled demonically.

A green light replaced Starfire's eyes and her hands lit up too. Growling Beast Boy got into a fighting stance. Cyborg transformed his arm into a sonic cannon and aimed at Terra. Grabbing several different discs out of his belt Robin shoved them in between his fingers and prepared himself to fight.

"Titans go!" Robin ordered. Robin threw the discs at Terra while starfire shot her starbolts and Cyborg fired his sonic cannon. Beast Boy stood back and watched, not wanting to be caught in their crossfire, he waited for an opening. Turning into a tiger, Beast Boy saw the perfect time to attack and took it.

Charging at Terra, Beast Boy leaped with his fangs bared and his sharp claws extended. Thrashing at Terra he made contact with one paw before he was hit hard in the side with a rock. A long gash cut through Terra's stomach and blood slowly trickled out, wetting her shirt. Beast Boy was now lying on the floor in human form, he was knocked out, but would soon wake up.

Staring blankly down at the slice, Terra was completely open for an attack. The three remaining Titans attacked as they had before. Their aim was right on target and they watched as Terra fell backwards and rolled on the floor limply. She was finished, the three immediately let their guard down and approached the criminal.

Suddenly Terra rolled over to face them and the large boulder in the middle of the room slammed into the three, throwing them out onto the beach.

Standing on the roof Raven watched for any sign of Terra. Then she saw three Titans falling out of a widow below her, followed by a huge boulder. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthois!" Raven yelled. The boulder was then surrounded by black energy. It stopped right before it could land on top of her friends. She levitated the boulder away from the Titans and dropped into the ocean causing a small splash. Jumping off of the roof Raven flew down to check on her friends.

Lifting herself off of the ground Terra listened for the crushing sound that would surely be the end to Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg. Waiting she still heard nothing. Then, a loud splash was heard. Terra walked over to the shattered window and peered outside curiously. Down on the shore lay three unconscious Titans and Raven, who was standing above them looking down at her friends. Growling, Terra lifted her hands and lifted a rock from the shore, but before she could lift the rock over the four teens on the beach she was hit in the back by something.

Waking up, Beast Boy had a horrible headache. Glancing around Beast Boy spotted Terra over by the broken window raising her glowing hands in the air. Quickly charging at her back Beast Boy turned into a goat and rammed Terra in the back. She was sent flying out the window and Beast Boy turned into a sparrow and flew after her.

Thinking quickly Terra lifted a rock and jumped on it, stopping her fall. Beast Boy had been expecting her to do that, he changed into a bear and landed on the rock next to Terra. Roaring loudly Beast Boy approached her.

Terra's eyes were filled with fear as she watched the large bear approach her. Desperately Terra lifted a small rock and threw it at the bear, but the rock was much too small to do any damage.

Raven heard something that sounded like a bear's roar from above her. When she looked up she saw a large green bear fighting a blonde girl on a floating rock above her. Levitating she went to help Beast Boy.

Lifting a much larger rock this time Terra hit Beast Boy and knocked him off of the rock. Plunging down to the Earth Beast Boy resumed human form. Flying under the green boy Raven was able to catch Beast Boy.

Opening his eyes slowly Beast Boy realized who's arms he was in. "Raven?" Beast Boy asked weakly.

"You didn't think I would leave my friends did you?" Raven asked with a very small smile.

"Raven!" Beast Boy exclaimed happily. He turned in her arms and hugged her.

"There will be time for hugs after we beat Terra," Raven dead panned. Gently dropping Beast Boy to his feet Raven flew back up to fight Terra.

"So? You came back to help your little friends," Terra said in her evil tone.

"You can't help them, not this time," Terra lifted a large rock. Raven easily dodged it, but she didn't see it come back like a boomerang. The rock smacked Raven in the back and she was sent falling forward.

Transforming into a pterodactyl he caught Raven by her shoulders in his claws. "Thanks," Raven said looking up at the green pterodactyl above her. Beast Boy just nodded to Raven, he opened his claws and let her fall.

Flying towards Terra, Raven could feel a large bruise on her back begin to form, but ignored the pain. Now Raven was several feet above Terra she threw more arrows of black magic her.

Seeing Raven fly up beside her Terra easily dodged the darts. Terra thought that Raven's aim was of because she had been hurt, but little did she know Raven was only distracting her.

Suddenly a large green gorilla was standing behind the unsuspecting girl. Raising his fists above his head Beast Boy prepared himself to smash Terra. Hearing the animal behind her Terra slowly turned around to see a gorilla bringing his fists down with the intent of crushing her. Leaping out of the way, Terra now lied on the ground. Frantically Terra searched for a way to beat the two.

The ambush caused Terra to forget about the boulder beneath her, which was now falling to the ground. Beast Boy immediately realized the rock he was standing on was falling, now that it was no longer under Terra's control. Changing into an eagle Beast Boy flew off the boulder before it hit the ground.

Standing Terra jumped off the rock and rolled onto the ground a few feet below her. Surrounding the injured girl on the ground Raven went behind her and Beast Boy was in front of her in human form and to her left was a huge rock that stuck out of the ground. Noticing she was boxed in Terra frantically got to her feet. Thinking quickly Terra lifted a rock about the size of a watermelon she threw it at Beast Boy. The rock hit him in the chest and pinned him against the large rock to Terra's left.

Struggling against the rock that pressed him against the rock wall, Beast Boy felt the rock began to push hard on his rib cage. Beast Boy began to gasp for breath as the rock slowly squished his lungs.

Raven feared for Beast Boy's life, but when she began to run at Terra, when she was stopped. "Don't come any closer! Move and I'll kill him!" Terra yelled insanely, keeping her back to Raven. "I swear, if you move it will be Beast Boy's end."

"Let him go, Terra!" Raven demanded, fighting back tears. Terra just sneered as she forced the rock to push harder on the changeling's chest. Coughing loudly Beast Boy felt his ribs began to crush.

"Let... him... go!" Raven yelled as her blood began to boil with anger. Terra ignored Raven and pushed the rock down just a little harder. A loud cracking noise came from Beast Boy's chest and he screamed from the pain.

Raven couldn't handle it any longer. "Azrath, Metrion, Zinthois!" Raven yelled as a bird made out of black energy burst from Raven's chest. Before Terra could react Raven's soul self was right behind her. The bird was about 6 feet long with its wings spread out to its sides and was as sharp as a samurai sword.

The bird flew right through Terra's stomach. Standing starring blankly Terra fell to the ground in two pieces. Blood drenched the dirt around Terra's corpse.

The bird flew back into Raven's chest. Leaning against a rock Raven stood hunched over lightly panting. Several large bruises covered her body, but she wasn't severely hurt. Looking up Raven glanced at the dismembered body that was covering the ground in blood. Quickly taking her eyes off of the sickening sight of Terra's corpse Raven checked Beast Boy.

The rock that had been crushing Beast Boy fell to the ground in front of him. Then, Beast Boy fell onto his side gripping his chest with his hands, coughing loudly. He had a few broken ribs, but luckily no bones had ripped through the flesh on his chest.

Pushing off of the rock she leaned on and was about to make her way to where Beast Boy now lay. Suddenly a towering figure appeared in of Raven, blocking her from Beast Boy. A sharp boney, boney, blue skinned hand lashed out and grabbed Raven's left arm.

Excruciating pained coursed through Raven's body at his touch. This was the worst pain Raven had ever endured. Falling to her knees, Raven winced from the overwhelming pain that filled her body. The creatutre held onto her arm tightly. Raven gritted her teeth and tried not to scream.

* * *

A/N: I hope you thought that that was fitting death for Terra. Well I don't know what to say except: PLEASE REVIEW!

-EHWIES: Thanks, I am a bit ignorant when it comes to the proper use of commas. I constantly do exercises and what not in English on the proper use of commas, but it usually just passes through one ear and out the other. I am not known for paying attention in any class in school.

ravenmasteroftele: You are such a flatterer. Thank you, you are too kind.

Shade Spitfire: Sorry, I had to end there, it felt so right.

DreamerGirl02: I haven't heard of them. But PIE RULES!

BlackoutHart: Good luck in your cooking class, you really don't need to go to classes, you're already an excellent chef. Here is a fortune for you: You will excel in the food world. That is my wisdom, NOW BOW DOWN TO ME! Lol, I don't want to be praised, I am just naturally gifted. Thanks for the A1 souffle, I am not sure what it was, but it sure did taste good. I understand, I have the memory span of a fish, which I hear is about 2 seconds.

disappearer/Syani: I am a living contradiction. I just write whatever comes into my head, so sorry if it conflicted with the other chapters. I agree with your theory, I couldn't believe that episode when I saw it. I also think I hate Terra because if she is around Beast Boy and Raven can never happen. Slade is pretty cool, but he is a total pedophile: he always wants children apprentices and in Birthmark he was kind of creepy around Raven, which later on, in The End Part 3, he referred to as a fringe benefit. Other than Slade's obsession with children, I think he is one of the best villains ever created.

Monitor Supreme: I used your idea for this chapter, although I tweaked it a bit. Thank you, but I am not sure if I am ready to end this story just yet, I have a few more plans. I will definitely have a few more chapters, but I might bring in another conflict. I am not much of a computer wiz, but I am pretty sure you could transfer your story on a floppy disk to the other computer, assuming both have a drive for a floppy disk of course. I hope my help was- well, helpful of course.

Hide-because-it's-me: Just watch the episode, it may be depressing, but it is pretty stinking good. Finally, I have found someone who appreciates a good cliffhanger!

Blondepunk62442: Sorry Steve, I will write more. I am glad you can appreciate a good cliffhanger. I know a few good anger management classes, they didn't work for me, but they might work for you.

bb-and-raven-rock: WooHoo! I really should be doing homework right now, but I am blowing it off to write this chapter for you. WHO NEEDS HOMEWORK, ALL THE CHILDREN SHALL REVOLT AGAINST THE TEACHERS!

Half-Gothic Chick: Well, hurting me wouldn't solve anything, it would actually take me longer to update if I was in the hospital and if you kill me I wouldn't be able to update at all, lol. Sorry I am super bored and I just felt like saying that. Please don't hurt me.

BunnyKitty4434: That's okay, that didn't sound at all bossy to me and I followed your advice.

Lilliesofthevalley: Yeah I know, Beast Boy is a bit to serious and depressed, but it's my portrayal of him, it might not be perfect, but it's what I like. I will try to fix him a little in future chapters, but I can't guarantee anything. Thanks, that cliff hanger took me a long time to come up with.

Rotten Core: 10/10? You really thought it was that good? Well thanks, I am happy you liked it. You should do a story like that. If you do make that story please tell me so I can read it. I wouldn't want to miss something so beautiful.

Shay Bo Bay: Thanks. I couldn't believe that was the last episode, I thought they would make them break up or someone would die. I really hope they somehow decide to make a sixth season, although it is highly unlikely. I wish in the end it would have at least showed them beat that creature. Well, miracles can happen right?

Anjeli: Sorry, if my chapters are short it is either because I don't have anything else to write or I think it is just such a great cliffhanger that I have to stop. I will not disappoint you, Master.


	18. Fighting a Demon

A/N: Wow, over 200 reviews! I feel so loved. Well here is the next chapter. NOW READ!

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Fighting a Demon

* * *

The large creature gripped Raven's wrist tight as she winced at the pain that flooded her body. "Raven, you are more powerful than I suspected. You may be a half-demon, but demon blood flows through your veins, just like me. I can feel your blood, I can feel your soul, you are evil. Join me, I can teach you to be great, we can live out your father's dream. You were always taught to hold back your true power, but I can help you embrace your demon side. Come with me, Raven." He had a deep voice that sounded like the rumbling of thunder.

"Never," Raven hissed through gritted teeth.

The demon threw back his head and began to laugh maniacally. Briefly stopping his fit of insane laughter, he crouched down to face level with Raven. "I wasn't asking, I was telling. You are coming with me, you have no say in the matter."

The demon didn't see Beast Boy shakily rise behind him. "She said no," Beast Boy growled. Transforming into a ram, Beast Boy hit him hard in the back.

The demon was barely fazed by the hit. "Insolent human, you can't possibly defeat me," he roared. Swinging his arm around he hit Beast Boy, who had changed back into human form. The shadow held on to Raven's arm as all of this went on.

The changeling was sent flying through the air. Beast Boy's rib cage had hurt after fighting Terra, but when the demon hit him Beast Boy's chest was in severe pain.

Raven's eyes watered as she tried to hold back tears. The pain was so great, she didn't think she could endure it much longer. It felt like her insides were on fire and her skin was being torn off her muscles. Struggling to stay conscious, Raven felt all of her energy being sucked out of her body. "Azerath...," Raven whispered, even though it caused her more pain. "Metri-" the creature interrupted Raven, he slapped her hard across the face with his free hand.

"Uh, uh, uh. I don't think so," he said playfully

"Leave Raven alone," Starfire growled from behind the demon.

Letting go of Raven's arm, the figure swivelled around to face the flying Tamaranian. Her eyes were glowing green as she snarled at the demon. Raising her hands, that now glowed the same color as her eyes, she shot several starbolts at him. The starbolts caused a large cloud of dust to appear where he had been standing. Pausing to see if her starbolts were on target, she had to wait for the dust to clear.

The demon was no longer where he had been just moments ago, all Starfire saw was Raven's tired bodily lying off to the side. Looking all around, Starfire saw no sign of the demon. Her eyes changed back to their normal color as she let her guard down. A low evil laugh was then heard behind her.

"Did you truly think you could get rid of me that easily?" Starfire whipped around to face the monster. A fist met with Starfire's face, she was knocked out of the sky. Hitting the ground hard, Starfire lied in a heap on the dirt.

While Starfire had been distracting the demon, Beast Boy struggled to his feet. Wrapping his arms around his chest, he limped towards Raven. He couldn't even imagine how much pain Raven must be in right now. Stopping next to Raven, he got down on his knees and inspected the girl.

Raven was still conscious, but was in excruciating pain. Tears slowly streamed down Raven's cheeks as she clenched her teeth shut. Moving closer to her, Beast Boy gently lifted her so her head was resting on his chest. He held her tight, trying to take away her pain. Quivering in his arms, Raven relaxed a little, leaning against his body.

"Raven it's okay. I'm here now," Beast Boy said softly.

"Beast Boy, I-" Raven turned her head away from Beast Boy. Coughing blood out of her throat and mouth onto the ground next to her.

"Raven," Beast Boy whimpered.

"Beast Boy... I don't know what he did to me... I can't heal myself," she stated with much pain.

"You have to try," Beast Boy commanded, his voice was full of worry.

"No, I can't!" Raven yelled, not sounding angry.

"I'll protect you, Raven. I won't let him take you. I love you and I'll do everything I can to protect you," Beast Boy promised.

Again, Beast Boy could hear that insane laugh behind him. "You must be joking. You can't seriously love her. She is a demon, do you even know what she is capable? Do you have any idea of what she could do to you?"

"I know what she could do, but she would never do anything to me," Beast Boy said, positive that what he had said was true.

"What is stopping her?" the demon asked. He slowly approached them, although he was still far away.

"She's my friend and-"

"Love and friendship mean nothing to demons, they are just words. Words used to manipulate pitiful humans like you."

Beast Boy gently laid Raven back down onto the ground. Standing, Beast Boy turned and faced the demon. "Shut up! Raven isn't a demon!" Beast Boy yelled angrily.

"Beast Boy, no! Your no match for him! He is too powerful!" Raven yelled, trying to warn Beast Boy.

"She is correct, boy," the demon agreed with Raven.

"No, I am going to make him pay for what he did to you!" Beast Boy grunted.

"Please Beast Boy! Listen to me," Raven pleaded.

Growling Beast Boy charged at the shadowy demon. Swinging his hand as if he was wielding a sword, the demon attacked Beast Boy. The demon's fingers easily sliced through the changeling's flesh. Blood seeped out of five slashes on Beast Boy's chest. Standing there with a dumbfounded expression, Beast Boy collapsed onto his knees as blood soaked his shirt and dripped from his lips. Then, he fell flat onto his face and continued to lye there motionlessly.

"What did you do to him?" Raven demanded with worry in her voice.

"He'll live, for now," the demon stood over Beast Boy and stared down at the pathetic green boy. Raven tried to stand, but was unable to move, she wanted to help Beast Boy so badly.

"Don't bother trying to move. Your body is in a temporary state of paralysis," the creature informed her. Even if Raven hadn't been paralyzed, she would have been to exhausted to stand. "It is time for us to leave now," he told Raven.

"No," Raven whispered, too tired to protest.

"You are tired. Rest," the demon whispered in the kindest voice he could manage. The shadow approached her a knelt down beside her. Struggling to stay awake, Raven blinked slowly. "Sleep," he ordered softly in a hushed tone. Raven's eyes fluttered shut as she drifted off into a deep sleep, forgetting her horrible pain.

Robin and Cyborg finally woke up after another 30 minutes. The fall from the window had knocked them out and they had been lying in the same spot for the whole. Robin had woken up first. Pain ran up and down his spine and he instinctively began rub it with his hands. That action only made his back hurt worse, his back had a large bruise covering it from the fall. Groaning the memories of what happened before he was knocked out flooded back into his head. "Terra. Who won?" Robin asked himself looking around. Just then he realized Cyborg was lying next to him. Crawling on his knees, Robin sat next to Cyborg. He tried to shake him awake, but was unsuccessful. Using all of his strength, Robin flipped over his robotic friend. Robin opened the control panel on Cyborg's back and fiddled with many gears, wires, and switches.

Groaning Cyborg rolled over and sat up, rubbing his head with one of his large hands. "What happened?" Cyborg asked confusedly.

"When Terra pushed us out of the window, we fell down here. I think we were knocked out from the fall," Robin explained.

"Where's Starfire? Did they fight " Cyborg asked.

"I am not sure let's have a look around, maybe we can find out what happened," Robin stood up and helped Cyborg up too. "Starfire!" Robin called as the two walked over rocks looking for their friend.

Finally Robin say Starfire's motionless body on the ground. "Starfire," gasped Robin. Running over he fell to his knees beside her. Putting one ear up to her chest, he heard the weak beat of the alien's heart. "She's still alive," Robin announced. Robin pulled Starfire's hair of her face. "She's just unconscious."

"So, she'll be all right?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah," Robin answered more calmly.

"Let's go see if we can find Terra," Cyborg said.

Robin picked up Starfire in his arms, not wanting to leave her there. They climbed over a few more large rocks that stuck out of the sand. Noticing a trail of blood, they followed it around a large rock. There on the ground lied Terra's mangled body, in two pieces. When the two boys saw this they almost immediately threw up. "Oh my god!" Cyborg exclaimed. "What happened? Who do you think did this?" Cyborg had to look away from the sickening sight in front of him. Robin stared at the two halves of Terra expressionlessly.

"I don't know," Robin said. "I don't think Starfire could have done something like this. Suddenly they heard a gurgling, gasping sound.

Walking towards the sound, they spotted a green boy in a small pool of blood. Gasping they both ran over to their green friend. Gently rolling him over onto his back, Cyborg inspected the boy.

Beast Boy was breathing loud, agonizing breathes. When Cyborg flipped him over he saw five long gashes on the changelings chest. Bone popped out of two of the slashes, obviously his broken ribs. "Oh man!" Cyborg said, concerned for his friend's life. "We gotta get him to the medical bay, quickly!" Cyborg lifted the changeling into his arms. The two teens raced for the door to the tower.

After a hour and a half, Cyborg finally finished popping Beast Boy's ribs back into place. Bandaging up Beast Boy's torso tightly, Cyborg looked exhausted. Robin stood on the other side of Beast Boy's bed in the medical bay. Starfire was in the bed behind Robin. "Is he going to be all right?" Robin asked, looking down at the changeling with concern.

"He should be waking up soon," Cyborg informed his leader. Beast Boy's eyes slowly opened as if on cue. Groaning Beast Boy looked around confusedly. "Perfect timing," Cyborg chuckled.

"Where am I?" Beast Boy asked turning his head to look around.

"You're in the medical bay," Cyborg informed his friend.

Gasping, Beast Boy finally remembered what had happened. "Raven!" he yelled as he sat up, ignoring the overwhelming pain in his chest. Robin and Cyborg put a hand on both of his shoulders and shoved him back down onto the bed. "Let me go!" Beast Boy grunted as he struggled to get free. "I have to help Raven!"

"What are you talking about? What happened?" Robin asked the anxious boy.

"There's no time to explain! We have to help Raven!" Beast Boy yelled struggling under their grip.

"Beast Boy, you've been out for the past two hours. We found you in a pool of your own blood," Cyborg told his friend.

He stopped struggling when he heard this. "Two hours?" Beast Boy said softly in shock. "No," Beast Boy whispered. "I'm too late. I couldn't protect her," he whimpered as tears began to stream down his cheeks.

"Beast Boy, what happened?" Robin asked softly, not in his usual demanding tone.

"He took Raven," said Beast Boy softly.

"Raven wasn't here, Beast Boy, she's in Azarath," Cyborg explained to his friend.

"No! Raven saved your lives. She killed Terra and saved my life. Then that demon hurt her. When Star and me tried to stop him he hurt us too. And he said he wanted Raven, he took her with him," Beast Boy summarized the story for them. Tears continued to stream down his face.

"She did all that?" Cyborg asked with disbelief.

"Yeah and now she's gone, because of me," Beast Boy whimpered.

"Why would you say that?" Cyborg asked sitting on the side bed of Beast Boy's bed.

"I told her I would protect her. I told her that I wouldn't let him take her," Beast Boy said guiltily. Cyborg put his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder comfortingly.

* * *

A/N: Well there was chapter 18. I hope you liked it. Please review if you've got the time.

ravenmasteroftele: Thank you, it took me a while to write that last chapter.

-EHWIES: Only four? YES! Next time I will reread it and make sure there are no mistakes. Thanks for all of the advice. Sometimes it feels like I am using too many commas, but whatever. Thanks for pointing out all of the mistakes, that really helps me fix mistakes later. I am SO glad you liked that fight scene. Fights are always super hard to write. I don't listen to any of my teachers. Teachers can be so confusing and boring at times. Please tell me if I make mistakes in the future. I fell so proud.

queenOFanime535: (Smiles proudly) Thank you. I won't let you down, General. (Salutes)

Hide-because-it's-me: Thank you. I wish more than anything that I could see that dance right now. LOL I'll write, but only if you promise not to kill me.

BlackoutHart: I get so frustrated when I forget something, especially if it's something important. That ice cream was delicious, thank you. You are without a doubt a better chef than I will ever be. I have trouble making toast, I am useless in the kitchen. Once I made cereal, although I think it was somehow slightly burnt, that was my accomplishment of the year.

Monitor Supreme: Thank you, if it weren't for you Terra might still be alive. That scene you gave me, gave me a great idea on how she should die.

bb-and-raven-rock: Yeah! Thanks, it took me a while to write.

Shade Spitfire: Sorry, I am not out to kill you though. I will update A.S.A.P., I know how bad midterms are.

Moon's Darkness: I couldn't go another chapter without killing her. I am glad you thought that was a good way for her to die. Thanks.

DreamerGirl02: Thanks, there will probably be more fluff later on if not in this chapter. You are to cool.

Misterious Rose: Yeah, Jinx and Cyborg seemed better together, but I still really like that Jinx is good now. I used to hate Robin too, but after a while I just changed my mind. Thank you, I have been trying my best to be as descriptive as possible.

Rae Ginny Logan Potter: Thanks. Got it! Peace Out!

BlackbirdXx: Thanks, that chapter took me a long time to write.

Half-Gothic Chick: LOL, I am glad you liked it.

Lilliesofthevalley: Thanks, yeah I made a few stupid mistakes. I often type at like 2 a.m., so I am usually a little tired and stupid.

dark ember flames: Thank you, I couldn't wait any longer to kill Terra. I had the same reaction to the last episode.

Shay Bo Bay: It's not over yet, I have a couple more chapters left.

rovak: I like gore. So, you admit my story isn't completely predictable? YES!

Blondepunk62442: Thanks. Steve sounds like a complex squirrel, he is just misunderstood.


	19. Hope is Wasted on the Hopless

A.N: Um... here's chapter 19. I hope you enjoy. READ!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans!

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Hope is Wasted on the Hopeless

* * *

When Raven awoke she had no idea where she was or what time of day it was. The floor was cold and hard, she felt very uncomfortable lying on the surface. The room around her was dark and empty with a metallic floor and walls. The room was not at all inviting and an eerie silence occupied the space.

Raven's arm still hurt from earlier. Glancing down at her limb, Raven part of her sleeve had been burned off and the flesh was red, raw, and burned. The burn was shaped like a hand gripping Raven's left forearm. Lightly touching the burned skin, Raven winced at the sting the burn sent up her arm.

Suddenly, Raven saw something move out of the shadows in the one of the corners out of the side of her eye. Looking up, Raven's insides froze as she watched a shadowy form approach her, fear overcame her.

The creature didn't make a noise, it was as if it was gliding over the floor instead of walking. Propping herself up, Raven leaned back on her arms that were now behind her.

"Good morning, Sunshine," Raven recognized his voice, he was the demon that had hurt Beast Boy. Still too weak to stand, Raven watched helplessly as the creature moved closer still.

"What do you want?" Raven snarled, trying to replace her fear with anger.

"I already told you my reasons for bringing you here, Raven," he answered calmly. He stopped walking about a foot away from Raven.

Looking into the dark abyss under his hood, Raven felt her heart skip a beat. "Wh-Who are you?" Raven stuttered, beginning to give into her fear.

"I am known as many things, but you may call me Slasher," he replied. He kept his hands tucked behind his back, out of sight from Raven. "Once you are more comfortable you may even call me Father."

"You're not my father," Raven growled, glaring fiercely at him.

"And Trigon was?" Slasher questioned coolly.

"No. I don't have a father and I never will."

Slasher began to chuckle. "You are feisty, a true demon. I like you, Raven. I have a feeling one day you will be more powerful than myself."

"You wouldn't want that to happen," Raven said, somewhat threateningly.

"Quite the contrary, by the time you are that strong you will be loyal to me," he explained.

"I will never be loyal to you," hissed Raven.

"You always sound so sure of yourself, Raven. You of all people should know that anything is possible," Slasher said, chuckling. Glaring up at the demon, Raven didn't know what to say. "People change, Raven."

"What did you do to me earlier?" Raven changed the subject. Raven looked down at the burn mark on her arm that now propped her up.

"Ah, you mean your arm? Well that's a little power I have," the demon explained nonchalantly.

"What was that?" Raven questioned.

"There will be time for questions later, but first there is something I must do," Salsher stated. Drawing his arm out from behind him, in his hand was a syringe. Inside the clear tube part of the syringe was a translucent neon green liquid. The needle was about a inch or two long and was shiny, which meant it was probably clean.

"What is that?" Raven asked fearfully. Her eyes widened as she watched Slasher crouch down closer to her, still holding the needle in his blue hand.

"This is a little potion I created. Don't worry this shouldn't hurt... much," chuckled Slasher. The other hand lashed out and grabbed her burned arm out of under her. Raven sat up before she could fall onto her back on the hard floor.

Gripping her arm tightly, Raven only felt a fraction of the pain she had felt early. Maybe Slasher could control the amount of pain he caused people when he touched them. Raven struggled weakly against his grip, but was too tired to break his strong grasp.

Maneuvering the needle in his fingers he positioned it so her could roll up her sleeve without accidently poking her. Half of the sleeve had been burned off, so he only had to roll the sleeve up a couple inches. Then, getting a firm grip on the needle he pressed it into her pale flesh.

Raven watched in horror as the needle pierced her skin. A bony, blue thumb pushed down on the top of the syringe, forcing the green liquid into Raven's veins.

The veins turned black and bulged out of the skin in her arm. Raven's arm went numb as the lines spread across her entire limb. Letting go of her arm, Slasher stood back and watched the amusing display before him. Clutching her infected arm with her other hand, Raven fell to the floor onto her back. Her eyes rolled back in her head, so they looked liked white balls with red lines running across them. Raven's body shook horribly as she began to convulse severely.

Slasher's face may have been covered, but anyone could tell he had a smile on his lips as he watched this horrifying show.

Convulsing, Raven lost control of her body. The liquid was clearly being rejected by her body, but Slasher didn't raise a finger to help. Slasher knew that it wouldn't kill her, but if it did it would be for the best. If Raven could not survive the potion, then she would surely not survive her training. Death now would be a lot less painful now than if she died later.

Losing her grip to this world, Raven was embraced by a terrible blackness. Her body now lye limply on the cold floor, but she was not dead, she had only lost consciousness. The green potion swam through her veins, filling every inch of her body, overtaking her.

Finally waking, Raven felt her head pounding. She was in a different room, the only way she could tell her scenery change was the bed she woke up on. The room was identical to the other, except for the small bed with plain white sheets and the large steel door on the wall in front of her. The bed was just large enough for herself and was about a foot off the ground.

"Uh," Raven groaned as she stirred in the bed. Numbness claimed her entire left arm and it was completely limp. Using her right arm Raven sat up slowly. "Why do I keep waking up in different places?" Raven asked out loud in irritation.

Glancing down at the useless appendage, Raven noticed the burn still on her forearm. 'Why hasn't that healed yet?' Raven pondered. The veins on the arm were more visible than normal and were a blackish color, but were no longer protruding from her arm.

Standing from the bed, Raven walked to the large reinforced steel door, she tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. The door had obviously been locked from the other side. Scanning the rest of the room, Raven spotted another door on her left, this door was made out of some wood product. Strolling over to the door, her arm still hanging loosely by her side, Raven tried to open this door as well. This door was unlocked and inside was a bathroom.

There was a toilet, shower, and sink with a mirror above it inside the clean bathroom and everything was a bright white. Stepping towards the sink, Raven looked into the crystal clear mirror. The reflection was a ghostly white and she had a dark ring under her eyes. Shocked at how exhausted she looked, Raven took her eyes off of the mirror. Finding nothing of interest in the bathroom, Raven walked into the room with the bed. Approaching the large steel door, the half-demon raised her working arm, palm facing the door.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthois," Raven chanted. Nothing happened, no black energy shot the door open like Raven was expecting. Looking at her palm in confusion, Raven shrugged it off and blamed it on her exhaustion.

Walking back to the bed, Raven flopped down on the small bed. Rolling over onto her back, she stared up at the boring ceiling.

All she could think about was Beast Boy. 'I hope Beast Boy is okay,' Raven thought. 'I don't even know if I am okay. I wish Beast Boy was here right now. Where am I anyway?'

A loud creaking noise came from the large steel door. Raven lifted her head and saw a shadowy figure slink into the room.

Opening the door a small crack Slasher slipped into the room, he had to bend down, even though the door way was about 7 feet tall. He was a horrifying creature that could turn the bravest warrior into a whimpering baby. When Slasher walked into a room all were silent and the air seemed to grow colder. Raven was different though, she hid her fear well and seemed unfazed by the towering demon.

Scowling at Slasher, Raven sat up in the bed. "Hello, Raven," he greeted in his chilling voice.

"What do you want?" snarled Raven.

"I just came to see if you were awake yet," Slasher replied kindly.

"No you didn't, you would have sensed if I was awake or not from outside," Raven hissed.

"Clever girl," Slasher commented with a chuckle. "Well, if your so smart, why did I come in here then?"

"You wanted to lecture me about becoming a true demon," Raven responded smartly.

"Very clever indeed. Well if you already know what I am going to say, I guess I came here for no reason," Slasher stated.

"I won't join you," Raven growled. "I won't help you."

"I am sure we can arrange a deal of some sort."

"What? Are you going to threaten my friends, if I don't help you then you will kill them? That won't work on me. I know that you wouldn't actually kill them because if you did there would be no reason for me to work for you, then I would turn against you," Raven informed angrily.

"Maybe too clever," Slasher mumbled angrily. "Well if I can't threaten your friends, then I will just have to threaten you. If you defy me, I will end your life," he told her seriously.

"I care nothing for my life. I died along time ago."

"You are a good liar, I almost believed you myself. I know you don't want to die," Slasher chortled. "And I definitely know you don't want to die the way I would kill you. I could always go after your friends, picking them off slowly one-by-one. I would start with the green one, he would suffer a horrible death. Your little plan wouldn't work if I did that, now would it?"

Raven had nothing to say, he had cornered her. Sighing in defeat Raven said nothing, but she wouldn't fully give up just yet. Looking down at her hands, Raven felt ashamed of herself for giving up so easily.

"I knew you would see things my way. You can't always win, Raven."

Scowling up at him, Raven asked coldly, "So? Aren't you going to lecture me, that's what you came here to do."

"Fine, let's cut to the chase," Slasher announced in annoyance, Raven was really testing his patience. "You enjoyed killing that mortal, didn't you? Killing that girl made you feel superior, like you could conquer the world. Well Raven, there are a lot more humans like her out there for us to vanquish."

"You're sick," snarled Raven.

"Am I? They are only mere humans, they matter to no one. Humans are just animals, they feel nothing. Mortals are weak and only the strong deserve to live. Don't you want the humans to feel the pain that you feel every day," said Slasher.

"People don't deserve that," glowered Raven.

"We will see if you still think that way in a year or two. I know you will change your mind soon. I will leave you for now," Slasher said as he turned around to walk out of the room.

"Wait!" Raven called after him.

"Yes?" asked Slasher, swiveling around to face her again.

"What did was in that syringe? What did you inject into me?" demanded Raven.

"I almost forgot. That was a potion I created, it's quite ingenious. I couldn't trust you with your little powers, so my little invention took care of that problem. Thanks to me your powers won't work, but it is only temporary. The potion will wear off in about a week," Slasher chuckled.

Raven's eyes widened in fear as she learned how hopeless her situation was. Slasher continued, "I will continue to inject you with it until I can trust you." Glaring up at him, Raven wanted to attack him, but there was no possible way for her to win.

"If I inject you too many times you could lose your powers and then your life. So I suggest you start to be nice to me," Slasher paused. "I will give you some time to think about your options." Turning around again he hunched over and exited thru the steel door. The door shut behind him and a loud clank was heard as he locked the door from the other side.

Sighing, Raven lied back down on the bed. Staring up at the ceiling once more, Raven thought about Beast Boy again. Her eyes slowly closed and she drifted into a much needed deep sleep.

-Back at Titan's Tower

"It isn't your fault, B.B. There was nothing you could have done, that dude was stronger than all of us. You tried your best," Cyborg comforted his friend on the hospital bed.

"Yeah, but that wasn't good enough," Beast Boy said angrily, he had stopped crying. "I hope she's okay."

"Raven's strong, she can protect herself," Robin was the type to comfort people, but that seemed like the right thing to say.

"He could've taken her anywhere. This is worse than when she ran away. I am really worried about her, guys. How will we ever find her?" Beast Boy asked.

"We can't give up hope, Beast Boy. We won't stop looking for her until we do find her," Robin promised.

"I know," Beast Boy replied softly. "I just wish we could find her now."

Groaning was heard from the bed next to them. The three boys looked over at the alien in the bed. Starfire's eyes slowly opened and she looked over at the three boys. "Greetings, friends," Starfire welcomed weakly, Noticing Beast Boy's tear stained, Starfire's heart sank with worry. "Where is Raven?" asked Starfire innocently.

"We don't know, Starfire," Robin answered grimly, looking at the floor.

"No," Starfire gasped. "We must find her."

"We will," Beast Boy said with a determined look on his face.

* * *

A/N: I ended pretty much the same as last chapter, although I didn't want to end the same way, I needed to have the others in this chapter. Please tell me what you think of this chapter. You may review now, if you wish.

Lilliesofthevalley: I am glad you are into the story, LOL. That is my goal.

Moon's Darkness: I too live for pain. I hope you liked that little power of his. I kind of stole it from Rogue on X-Men, although she like sucks their power, he just hurts them.

Shade Spitfire: Thank you (bows), you are too kind. Please don't rip my vocal cords out and shove them down my throat. It would give me a reason not to have to talk to people, but I would rather just take a vow of silence. I will do whatever you ask.

Half-Gothic Chick: So, you admit my story isn't completely predictable? Hah!

-EHWIES: 50! YEAH! (Runs head on in to a wall) So, lay is for objects and lie is for humans? For the sentence fragment, it seemed like a run on sentence, but know I understand. I just said the demon and creature because the Titans hadn't met Slasher yet and it was a little mysterious. Thanks, I read my first chapter the other day, I don't know why, and it seemed pretty bad.

AirGirl Phantom: Thank you, I am trying to fix my grammatical errors. It may take me awhile to write a chapter without any errors, but it can be done! LOL, you are too kind.

Blondepunk62442: Thank you, that is a huge compliment. In my case misunderstood and crazy are the same thing.

ravenmasteroftele: I am considering burning my school down. A day without school, a magnificent idea. :)

bb-and-raven-rock: Here you go, thanks for the cookies. (:

queenOFanime535: Thank you, General. LOL. Terra doesn't deserve that good of a burial. I am thinking more of spitting on her, then throwing her copse into a wood chipper. Thanks for the cookie.

BlackoutHart: Maybe Slasher is Slade, I am not really sure myself. One day I will make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich! It shall be a glorious day and every one will dance in the streets and there won't be any school! LOL. I like everything you cook!

Hide-because-it's-me: Thank you, I won't make you wait long, unless my mom takes away my lap top. I hate my parents! If you are going to kill me when the story ends, maybe I just won't finish it, EVER. A true never ending story, well I guess it would end when I die.

Monitor Supreme: LOL, I too thought about that, I was just hoping no one else would notice. I should have known you were too smart to miss that. Well, I guess it is time for me to make an excuse, so here it is: when Raven was fighting Trigon, she was protecting her home and her family and was using all of her power, but she only uses all of her power when she ABSOLUTELY has to. So she doesn't want to use all of her power to beat Slasher because if she does use that much power she might lose control. Oh and Slasher is only a bit weaker than Trigon. Okay, I just made that up this very minute, so I hope you like that excuse, if not I can come up with another reason. Thank you and good question, I hope I answered it to your liking. :)

tricksterchild: Thank you, I agree, Terra is a total bitch.

Rae Ginny Logan Potter: Thanks, I don't have anything else to say, except PEACE OUT.

randomchickwithnothingbettertodo: Sorry, I am trying my best to update. School can be so time consuming, I hate it! LOL.

DreamerGirl02: Thanks, no one has ever called me sweet, but thanks. Sorry about Raven acting a little OOC. Love does strange things to people, that's my excuse. I may not have been thinking that when I wrote the chapter, but it's as good an excuse as any. You RULE!

DancingPickle101: Thanks, sorry my life has been a little busy. I will update A.S.A.P. for my favorite dancing pickle.

Anjeli: I completely understand how busy life can be, thanks for finding the time to read my story.


	20. The News Gets Out

A/N: Hey, I have been kind of sick this week, so hopefully this chapter makes sense. Please read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Chapter Twenty: The News Gets Out

* * *

A loud clang signaled that the door had been unlocked. The huge steel door swung open and the towering demon stepped inside.

Having slept about 10 hours, Raven felt completely rested, although her left arm was still completely numb. There had been absolutely nothing to do for the several hours Raven had been awake. Finding nothing to occupy her time Raven laid in bed, thinking about her situation and Beast Boy. No matter what she did, Raven always ended up thinking about Beast Boy.

"Hello, Raven," Slasher greeted the somber girl on the bed. There was no response to his greeting.

"Are you ignoring me, Raven?" Slasher asked with fake concern. "Well that's not very nice," chuckled Slasher. Raven continued to stare up at the ceiling motionlessly. "I don't want you to be mad at me." Her stare quickly became a scowl, but she dared not look at the demon.

"Fine, don't speak to me. I just came to bring you some food," said Slasher, setting down a metal tray on the floor by the door. "I will be back later."

Even after Slasher left Raven didn't move a muscle. She was not going to eat whatever he brought in fear that it was poisoned and to prove a point to Slasher and herself. Raven wouldn't give up easily, she knew Slasher's patience was short.

"Cyborg and I will go look outside for any clues. You two should rest," Robin told Starfire and Beast Boy.

Nodding Beast Boy and Starfire let them leave the infirmary. Beast Boy wanted to jump out of the bed and look for Raven, but he knew how stubborn Robin could be. Besides, Beast Boy's chest hurt too bad for him to stand.

"Do not worry, friend. I am sure we will find Raven soon," Starfire tried to comfort the green boy in the bed beside her's.

"I really wish she was here right now," Beast Boy whimpered as he down at his hands, worry plastered all over his face.

"So do I," Starfire agreed softly.

"Why did I let her leave in the first place?" Beast Boy asked himself.

"Do not blame yourself, I am sure this would have happened no matter what we did," reasoned Starfire.

"No, it was my fault. Raven brought Terra back for me. I was so blind!" Beast Boy yelled angrily. "Raven really cared about me, enough to give up her happiness for me. I didn't even notice, all I saw was the side of her that called me stupid, but now I know that side was just a cover for how she really felt. How could I be so stupid?" said Beast Boy. Sighing, Starfire wasn't sure what to say, everything he said was basically true.

"You will see Raven again, this I am sure of," Starfire told Beast Boy seriously.

Wishing she had a book, Raven stared up at the bland ceiling. The boredom began to drive Raven insane. Standing, Raven began to pace around the room, doing her best not to look at the tray of food by the door. Raven's left arm was still numb and she wondered if she would ever be able to use the arm again.

After about 30 minutes of pacing, Raven sat down in the corner of the room. Deciding to meditate to pass the time, Raven sat in her meditative position against the wall. The meditation was probably useless since she couldn't use her powers, but meditation always seemed to make time fly by.

The familiar clang sound pulled Raven out of her trance like state. Bowing down Slasher entered the room, he shut the door behind himself. "Why have you not eaten?" Slasher asked politely in his booming voice. Still refusing to speak to him, Raven stared up at him from the shadows in the corner.

"Fine! Starve yourself, see if I care!" said Slasher in his annoyed tone. Taking a deep breathe, Slasher calmed himself. "So, have you decided your fate yet? Will you serve me or will you die?"

Raven glared up at him, but kept silent. "Still haven't decided? Well, I am sure I can persuade you," he said as he approached her. Eyes widening in fear, Raven wasn't sure what he meant by that, but she knew it wasn't good.

"Ugh," Cyborg groaned. Covering his mouth and nose with a metallic hand, the sight made him sick to his stomach and the smell was even worse.

"Just be glad it is only 70 degrees, in the summer this body would be rotting," Robin grimaced at the sight.

"It looks like she's rotting to me," Cyborg argued. "So, what're we going to do with Terra?"

"I'm not sure. We should probably inform the authorities." The two were perched on a rock that stood above Terra's corpse. Blood was soaked into the dirt all around the lifeless body. Her torso was several feet from her legs. "Let's look around, maybe we kind find out what happened after Beast Boy blacked out." Robin turned away from Terra and leaped off the rock to go search for clues, Cyborg hesitantly followed after him.

After inspecting the whole island the two had found nothing. They had found two blood stains in the dirt, but one was from Terra and the other from the wounds on Beast Boy's chest. Cyborg and Robin were relieved that they hadn't seen a third blood spot. Raven was probably still alive, where ever she was.

Slasher was now only inches away from where Raven was sitting. Glaring harshly up at the towering figure, Raven refused to show her fear. Bending down and reaching his blue hand out slowly, Raven noticed how long and slender his fingers were.

Sitting motionlessly, Raven didn't struggle when his hand wrapped around her throat. She knew struggling would only make things worse for herself. The hand didn't burn this time, Slasher obviously didn't want to kill her. With incredible strength Slasher lifted Raven off of the ground, her feet dangled just above the ground.

Gasping for breath, she gripped his sleeved arm tightly with both of her hands. She didn't try to struggle free, but she held on to his arm instinctively. "That's try this again. Will you serve me?" Slasher demanded, pulling her closer to him.

"No," Raven wheezed through gasping breaths.

Tightening his grip on her throat, Slasher began to get angry. His hand flared up and sent pain through Raven's body. Twisting around, Slasher threw Raven at the wall across from him.

Hitting the wall hard, Raven fell to the floor in a heap. "You will join me, Raven. It's only a matter of time," Slasher said, walking out of the door.

Raven couldn't move, she was in pain and the burn on her throat made it hard to breath. Allowing blackness to take her, Raven drifted of into unconsciousness, where pain could not be felt.

Robin and Cyborg decided to check the island once more, but still found nothing. Deciding to call the police, Robin dialed the number on his communicator and told the officer over the phone part of what happened.

After 15 minutes the police and the coroner were on the island, but the reporters had followed them. The police chief had a few questions to ask Robin while the coroner collected Terra's corpse and lifted it into the helicopter.

"When did all of this happen?" the police officer asked, looking down at the clipboard he held. The police chief had a dark, bushy mustache and was slightly overweight with an old leathered face and dull blue-grey eyes, he wore the classic policeman uniform.

"Yesterday afternoon," Robin replied calmly with his arms folded.

"Why are you just reporting it now?" the chief asked.

"Two of our teammates required medical attention, which was our main priority."

"I see," he wrote something down on his clipboard. Robin tried to peek over the top of his clipboard to see what he was writing. The man quickly pulled the clipboard against his chest, so Robin could not read it. "Can you tell what happened?"

"Yes, Terra attacked the us. She hit me, Starfire, and Cyborg and knocked us unconscious. While we were out, she attacked Beast Boy and Raven. When Terra trapped Beast Boy and threatened to kill him, Raven found it necessary for lethal force. Raven killed Terra out of self defense."

"I see," he said again while jotting down something on the clipboard. "Where are your other teammates?" he only saw Cyborg and Robin standing in front of him.

"Beast Boy and Starfire are in the tower's infirmary and we currently don't have Raven's location," Robin informed him.

"What do you mean you don't have her location?"

"After the fight she was abducted," Robin informed sadly.

"By who?" the officer asked, becoming more interested.

"We aren't sure. All we know at the moment is that the creature that took her is some kind of demon."

"Do you want to file a report on her abduction?" the officer asked while reading his clipboard.

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary."

"Are you sure?"

"My team is perfectly capable of finding her."

"Okay, if your positive," he paused to write. "May I see the two in the infirmary?"

"Sure, they should be awake," Robin guided the man towards the infirmary.

Cyborg had been listening to the conversation, but he mainly focused on watching the reporters. All of the reporters were wielding microphones or notebooks and several had there own camera crews. Police officers were holding off the reporters, so they didn't contaminate the crime scene or bombard the Titans. Closely following Robin and the police chief, Cyborg knew that this would make the papers tomorrow.

Robin, Cyborg, and a police officer interrupted Starfire and Beast Boy talking. "Hello," the man greeted. "I am the Jump City Police Department's head chief," he considered shaking Beast Boy's hand, but noticing that he was green he changed his mind, he didn't want to be infected by the boy.

"Hey, my names Beast Boy," Beast Boy waved at the man, who was looking strangely at him. "Don't worry, it's not contagious," he joked, assuming the man was nervous about his skin color.

"In that case," he held out his hand and Beast Boy shook it. Then, the man switched his attention to Starfire. He walked over beside her bed. "Hello," he greeted.

"Greetings new friend. My name is Starfire," he held out his hand for her to shake and she mimicked Beast Boy, except she accidentally squeezed a little too hard.

"Ow," the man mumbled as he tried to wiggle his hand out of her grip.

"Starfire, I think your hurting him," Robin told her with a smirk.

Squeaking, Starfire let go of the man's hand. "Sorry," Starfire said, blushing in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it," he mumbled rubbing his hand. "I wanted to ask you two what happened yesterday."

They gave the same story as Robin. After they finished the chief left and made all of the reporters leave.

Just as Cyborg had guessed the title on the paper the next day read: ONE TITAN DEAD AND ANOTHER MISSING!

A/N: I am in a bit of a rush so sorry if it wasn't very good. Please review if you can.

* * *

-EHWIES: Thank you, that is a great compliment. I am currently throwing an egotistical party for myself, but it seems I am the only one who showed up. I would be honored for you to be my beta reader. Just tell me what to do, I've never had a beta reader before. Once you tell me what to do you can read my next chapter.

randomchickwithnothingbettertodo: Thank you. Slasher is almost identical to Slade, I didn't mean for that to happen, but I have a small imagination. :)

BlackoutHart: I am not sure if it's Chinese New Year here, but thanks for the choc hong bao! If you do rip off his mask please tell me who he is, although I am somewhat sure he isn't Slade, but you never know. Death to Slasher!

Lilliesofthevalley: Thank you, I will update as soon as possible.

ravenmasteroftele: Cool dream, I've had a few like that. Thanks, I will update soon.

Moon's Darkness: I never thought about that, cool idea. His power would be pretty cool to have. I won't stop updating for anything, unless I die, then I wouldn't have much of a chose.

Shade Spitfire: Beast Boy is the most fortunate, I feel bad for him too. I can't guarantee he will find her soon, but I promise they will be together one day. I have a few twists planned for the next couple chapters. I like my eyes, they help me see things and type. Please don't eat my eyes, I will update soon, but good threat.

Shay Bo Bay: I doubt you are powerful enough to kill Slasher, but you probably won't need to kill him anyway, LOL.

DreamerGirl02: YOU ROCK! I have a plan for the next chapter and Beast Boy definitely won't save her too soon, if at all. (Laughs evilly) Sorry about your radio. :)

queenOFanime: Did you check under your bed, I bet you the wood chipper is down there. I am not really sure how I come up with ideas, I guess sitting around all day at school gives me a lot of time to think. It's funny, an idea can just pop into my head for a huge twist in the story, but then I spend a week trying to think of the right word. I have way too much time on my hands to sit around and think about Teen Titans, LOL. Thank you, General, the cake was delicious. You Killed Terra Day is my favorite holiday, it's even better than Christmas, Halloween, and Ground Hogs Day put together! I will complete the mission, General!

Monitor Supreme: Thanks, I guess I am good at making excuses. :)

AirGirl Phantom: Raven is rather clever, it's probably from all those books she reads. Yeah, only the stupid villains would do that, although they probably don't actually plan to do it, unless they are stupid like Slade in 'Apprentice Part 2'. Thank you.

Hide-because-it's-me: Thanks, I really don't want you to explode though. It will take me several years to find a good successor, but when I do I will teach them all of my ways. There are many things wrong with my parents, they aren't the worst, but they can be extremely annoying.

Moving Mountains: Thanks, I will update as soon as possible.

DancingPickle101: Thanks, you are by far the coolest dancing pickle I've ever met.

Blondepunk62442: Yeah I know what you mean, I have a long list of people who I want dead, don't worry your not on it ;). Thank you, good luck in taking over the world.


	21. Concussions and Conclusions

A/N: Uh, yeah. Ust read this chapter already.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Chapter Twenty One: Concussions and Conclusions

* * *

It hurt to breathe. The air felt so heavy. The flesh burned like fire. Black everywhere. Pain all over.

Raven's eyes shot open and she sat straight up. Pain surged through out her entire body. Overwhelming pain. Turning her head Raven vomited beside herself. Falling back down, Raven hit her head on the hard floor. She was in so much pain, she didn't even care if her head was bleeding.

The darkness threatened to engulf her once more, but she fought it, no matter how welcoming it was. Forcing her eyes to stay open, Raven stared up at the ceiling in a daze. Her vision was blurred, she felt light headed, and she heard a ringing in her ears.

Leaning against her hand she forced herself to sit up. Standing would be impossible. Dragging herself with her right arm, Raven moved next to the wall. Leaning against the wall, Raven hoped sitting would be more effective in keeping herself awake.

Her thoughts were confused, she couldn't think straight. Exhaustion. Pain. Confusion. Concussion?

* * *

After four days in the Tower's infirmary, Beast Boy was happy to get out of that bed. It hurt to walk, he needed crutches and his chest had to be bandaged every day, but he didn't mind too much. Now he could help search for Raven and not feel completely useless.

The four members that now made up the Teen Titans, kept an eye on the city, although they all knew she wouldn't be there. They tried their best to keep hope, but all four of them knew they couldn't help Raven now, it was up to Raven to stay safe and come back.

Cyborg helped Beast Boy out of the hospital bed and handed him his crutches. Taking the crutches Beast Boy put them into position and rested most of his weight on the new limbs. The crutches weren't very comfortable, but if it they helped him move then he was happy. His stay in the infirmary had been so boring he was forced to, dare he say it - read.

Hobbling to the main room, Beast Boy soon got used to his handicap and was moving so fast, Cyborg had to jog to keep up with him. Bursting through the main doors, Beast Boy caught Robin and Starfire kissing on the couch.

When the main doors flew open Robin jumped in surprise. Pulling away from Starfire he moved across the couch in an attempt to act like nothing had happened. Blushing fiercely, Robin stared out the window trying to look innocent.

Starfire sat in the same position with a look of confusion. Why had Robin just moved away? Was it something she did? Then, she noticed a green boy standing by the door with a huge grin on his face. Smiling back Starfire greeted him, "Good morning, Friend."

"Hey, Star," Beast Boy answered with a giggle. Cyborg peered inside from behind Beast Boy.

"What's up?" Cyborg asked after spotting their embarrassed leader. Beast Boy turned and whispered something into Cyborg's ear, once he was done Cyborg had the same grin on his face.

"What is so funny?" Starfire asked in confusion.

"Nothing," Beast Boy assured her. The two amused boys walked in and sat down on the couch near Starfire.

"So, Robin, how's the _research_ going?" Cyborg giggled.

"Yeah, did you find anything _interesting_?" Beast Boy joked.

Robin got redder and redder. "Very funny guys,"Robin muttered, which made them laugh harder.

"I do not understand. Why are they laughing, Robin?" Starfire asked.

"They're laughing because they are both immature idiots, Star," Robin replied with a smirk.

"Hey!" both Beast Boy and Cyborg yelled at their leader.

"I see," said Starfire as she studied the two giggling boys next to her.

After giggling with Cyborg for another minute, Beast Boy came very serious. "Have you guys found any leads to where raven might be?" Beast Boy asked Robin, who sat at the other side of the couch.

"No, nothing. Right now she's gone without a trace," Robin said gloomily.

"No, there has to be some clue," Beast Boy said, beginning to raise his voice.

"We haven't found anything, yet," Robin responded, looking down at the ground in shame.

"Did you find anything about the demon guy?"

"No, it's hard to research demons and it's even harder when you don't know what the demon is called."

Grunting, Beast Boy hit the couch cushion beside him in frustration. "There has to be something!"

"We haven't found anything yet, but we can't give up hope now," Robin reassured the frustrated green boy.

"Yeah, man, it's only been a couple days. Just give it a little more time, we'll find her," Cyborg said, resting a robotic hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.

* * *

Raven sat against the wall in a daze for several hours, at least it seemed like hours to her. A few stray tears fell down her face, she didn't even know why she was crying.

After so much struggling to stay awake, Raven lost her battle. Her head bowed as she was immersed in the familiar blackness. Trying once more, Raven forced her eyes open in defiance, but her rebellion was shortly stifled by the impending blackness.

Once again Raven woke up lying on the floor, confused, not knowing how long she had been out. Her head still hurt horribly and she felt very confused. Realizing her hair was wet, then she noticed she was lying in a small pool of her own blood. For some reason Raven didn't remember how she had gotten there.

Touching the back of her head Raven felt a gash and when she looked at her hand it was covered in blood. Staring at her hand, Raven was too dazed to even understand that she was bleeding.

The large steel door swung open and Slasher silently entered the room. Approaching Raven, he saw her blank stare. Kneeling down next to her, he sighed.

"If you can not deal with a mere head injury, I am fear you may not survive," Slasher said emotionlessly. Reaching down he placed his hands on her head softly.

"These hands are not just for hurting, they can heal too. Remember this, Raven, I will not always be there to heal your wounds and even if I am I may not heal them anyway." The gash on her head sealed and the bleeding stopped. Once the wound was healed he removed his hands.

"I have a quick job to do. I will be back shortly. Wash up and make your decision before I get back. My patience has run out, if you have not made your decision by then, you will die," Slasher said. After he was finished talking he turned and walked out of the room.

Lying on the floor, Raven was still in a bit of a daze. Slowly she stood, walking dizzily towards the bathroom. Clutching the sides of the sink, Raven peered at herself in the mirror. A thin trail of blood ran down from her temple across her left cheek.

It was then that she realized that Slasher really didn't care if she lived or died. He may have healed her, but she knew that he would mot morn her death. Only if she profited him, he would let her live.

Raven wasn't ready to die yet, there was one thing she needed to do first. Right then she vowed to herself she would not die until she told Beast Boy she really did love him, even if that meant that she would have to serve Slasher.

Following his instructions, Raven slipped off her clothes and stepped into the shower. The hot water relaxed her tense body. After she had washed all of the blood out of her hair, she got dressed and sat on the bed staring at her hands. Her left arm was working now, but it still hurt.

Finally, after a long boring wait, Slasher walked in. He stood in front of Raven.

"So, have you made your choice?" Slasher asked, he thought he already knew what she was going to say.

"Yes," Raven replied staring at the wall across the room.

"And?" Slasher said impatiently.

"I will... serve you," Raven answered, bowing her head in shame and defeat.

He was silent for a moment, he had been definite she was going to say no. "Good," Slasher said cheerfully. Although his face was not visible it was obvious that an evil smile caressed his lips.

* * *

A/N: Short, I know, but if it was any longer it would have probably taken another week for me to finish. It is time for you to REVIEW.

ravenmasteroftele: Dwarves? Cool, I think. I am sure you could take on a hundred killer dwarves.

Moon's Darkness: Thanks, you're awesome!

dark ember flames: Yeah, sorry about that. I just forgot to put the lines in, but I tried to fix it in this chapter.

Beast boy XR: Thanks, Dude. I shall continue. I am glad you think my story rocks!

Half-Gothic Chick: Thanks, I guess my physical health doesn't change my writing ability, which is a good thing.

Shade Spitfire: Slasher is fun to write for. The police chief is the smartest person on the force, he enjoys drinking coffee and eating donuts. I hope I can keep my eye balls until the next chapter.

queenOFanime535: Thank you, General, it is my honor to serve you. LOL, your story has inspired me to sleep in all of my classes. You and your friend have quite a system going.

DreamerGirl02: It is so tempting to kill all of the characters, but I don't want to make any readers clinically depressed or something. YOU RULE! RULE ON!

BlackoutHart: Wow, it looks like I have a secret admirer. Wears a skirt? Do you know if they were wearing a shirt too? Thanks for the hat, IT ROCKS! I know, I NEED EWHIES! WHERE ARE YOU EWHIES? IF YOU CAN SEE THIS, PLEASE RESPOND! WE NEED YOU!

randomchickwithnothingbettertodo: Sorry about the short chapters, but it takes me like forever if I make them super long.. Are you saying when I update you get a little high? LOL. I will work on making the chapters longer.

Shay Bo Bay: All wounds heal with time and I am sure Beast Boy's are no exception. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

AirGirl Phantom: Sorry about that, I just forgot to put in page breaks. Thanks, that was a great compliment.

Blondepunk62442: If you ever need some help taken over the world, I may be some help. Let's just say I know some people.

DancingPickle: I love you too! Thanks, you're the best dancing pickle EVER!

I luv 50 cent: Thanks, I don't have much else to say.

Hide-because-it's-me: Thanks. I wish I could see your dance, but I can imagine what it looks like. Your dance inspires me to update more often. ROCK ON!

tricksterchild: I UPDATED AGAIN! Although this time it took me a little longer, sorry about that.

Lilliesofthevalley: Good luck with your play, I don't mind if you miss updating, as long as you have a good excuse.


	22. Nightmares

A/N: Okay, I hope you like this chapter and don't forget to take my poll after you read. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two: Nightmares

* * *

"I was looking forward to killing, I never thought I would hear you say those words. I am very pleased with you, Raven. Maybe you will make a good demon after all," Slasher said.

Raven was too ashamed of her decision to look up at the demon and she had no words to say now.

"I will teach you to not feel anything at all. I will make you a cold, heart less killer. You will no longer be burdened by those useless human emotions."

She didn't want to hear one of Slasher's long lectures. "What will I be doing?" Raven asked emotionlessly as she stared down at her lap.

"After I can fully trust you, I will have you do a few easy jobs. Once you get better I will move you on to harder tasks."

"What kind of jobs? What do you do?"

"I am a freelance exterminator."

"What you mean is you're a demon hit-man?"

"I suppose you could call me that," Slasher paused. "I kill humans for a profit. Most of my clients ask me to eliminate large groups of humans."

Raven wore a look of disgust and hate on her face as she looked up at him. "You're a monster," Raven scowled.

"I am what you are, Raven, we are the same."

"I am nothing like you, I don't kill people," she hissed, raising her voice.

"You killed Terra," Slasher replied slyly.

"That was different, I had to kill her. What I did wasn't for pleasure."

"Wasn't it? I know how much you enjoyed ending her life. Killing her was a kind of high for you," Slasher paused, waiting for Raven to defend herself. She said nothing, she had nothing to say. "I know what killing felt like for you, I feel that way every time I destroy. The feeling is wonderful, Raven."

"You're sick," Raven growled.

"Am I? Humans are mere shells, they feel nothing. They could never feel the pain you feel. Their lives do not matter. Humans serve no purpose, they are just drifting between these fake lives and the paradise that is the afterlife. Why not save them from their emptiness and send them to that paradise now?" Refusing to believe his lies, Raven looked away from the demon.

Leaning down to eye level with her, Slasher gently grabbed her jaw with one of his huge hands, but held back his powers trying not to hurt her. Forcing her to turn her head, Raven was only inches away from the creature. She stared into the black abyss beneath his hood and became lost with in it. The air seemed to get colder and denser as she looked into the black void, Raven shivered slightly.

"We kill, Raven, and we enjoy it. You should not care for human lives, they are sheep."

Clamping her eyes closed, Raven refused to listen to him. Slasher let go of Raven's jaw and stood up straight.

"You can try to block my words out, Raven, but sooner or later they will break through. When they do, you will break, I am sure of it." Shutting the huge door behind himself, Slasher never forgot to lock the door.

* * *

Another two days had passed, with no clues or leads to the whereabouts of Raven. The Titans were slowing losing hope.

Beast Boy hadn't eaten for the past four days and had barely slept. The others were worried about him. He had changed completely, he rarely spoke and was almost always sitting up on the roof with his legs dangling off the edge staring down at the city. Everyday Beast Boy got a little worse as he lost more and more hope of finding Raven. All of the Titans were sad, but Beast Boy was clearly the one most affected.

Yet again Beast Boy attempted to sleep, he was to exhausted to function properly. Laying on the top bunk of his bed, Beast Boy stared up at the ceiling. Almost immediately his eyes drifted shut and sleep overcame him.

Once more the same nightmare plagued his dreams.

-Beast Boy's Nightmare-

In the middle of a dark room on the cold metal floor sat Beast Boy. Raven laid on her back in Beast Boy's arms, her head was resting on his arm. Both of them looked older, not much older, maybe only a couple of years.

On the floor surrounding the couple was a large pool of blood that they were sitting. Tears were streaming down Beast Boy's face as he looked down at Raven in his arms. Even in her current situation she was calm, a small smile graced her lips and she seemed to be in no pain. Every time he had this dream he could never see any wounds on Raven.

"I can't think of any place I would rather be right now than here in your arms," Raven struggled out, although she felt at peace, it was hard to speak. "Beast Boy, please know I died happily, in you arms."

Her words always made him cry harder. "Raven," he whimpered. "Please don't leave me. You can't die, not now. I need you."

"You don't need me. After this you need to move on with your life, for me," Raven said. Coughing, Raven knew her time was almost up, she had to make this quick. "Garfield, I... I love you, more than you will ever know. Dying is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I would do anything to be with you, but it just can't be. I will miss you, Gar," she said with that small smile on her lips.

Mustering all of her strength, she reached her hand up behind his head and sat up slightly as he leaned down over her. Giving him a weak kiss she felt her life slowly slipping from her. After a few seconds she broke the kiss.

Looking happily up at Beast Boy, he sat back as tears poured from his eyes. Then, her heart stopped beating as her spirit passed out of her. Her body fell limp in Beast Boy's arms. Gripping her corpse tighter, he held her lifeless body close. "Raven?" he whimpered as he shook her body slightly trying to wake her, her head bounced up and down with his movements.

"Raven!" he said louder, shaking her harder.

"Raven!" he shouted to the heavens. Leaning over her, Beast Boy cried as he rested his head against her stomach.

-End of Dream-

He always woke up crying. Every time the nightmare only lasted an hour or less and that was all of the sleep he would get that night.

Wiping his tear-stained face, Beast Boy got out of his bed. Making his way to the roof, he stopped in front of the door with Raven's name etched into it. Pausing, he decided to go into the vacant room.

Standing in the doorway for several seconds, Beast Boy slowly made his way into the room. Walking past the large book case, he dragged a bare, green finger along the spines of some of the books on the shelf. Moving on he looked at her dresser, which had nothing upon it. Stopping in front of her bed for a moment, he flopped onto the bed face first. He laid there motionlessly, burring his head in her sheets and breathing in her familiar scent.

He stayed there for several hours as he tried to convince himself the nightmare wasn't true, just like all of the times before that.

Sunshine began to shine through the window, he hadn't realized he had been in there for so long. Standing, Beast Boy walked out of the room, towards the main room.

Taking a seat on the couch, Beast Boy stared blankly out the window. Robin walked in through the hydraulic doors.

"Hey Beast Boy," he greeted cheerfully. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep," Beast Boy replied emotionlessly, not taking his eye off of the window.

"I wanted to talk to you about that," Robin paused. "Beast Boy, I-"

The loud buzzing of the alarm interrupted Robin. "I'll tell you later. Go get dressed," Robin ordered.

Standing, Beast Boy walked out of the room, dragging his feet as he did. He got changed quickly and met the others back in the main room.

Starfire and Cyborg were standing behind Robin, watching him as he typed rapidly on the computer in front of him. "It's Plasmas. He broke out of jail and he is making his way to the chemical factory. We have to stop him before he reaches the factory.

Cyborg jumped into the T-Car, while Robin hopped onto the R-Cycle. Starfire flew with Beast Boy next to her in the form of a falcon.

When they reached the street Plasmas was on, they saw overturned cars and people running in fear. Walking down the street, Plasmas destroyed abandoned cars and the buildings around him.

"This is the end of the road, Plasmas," Robin declared as he pulled off his motorcycle helmet. Cyborg pulled up next to him and Starfire and Beast Boy both stood near him. "Teen Titans, go!"

Beast Boy stood back and watched as his friends attacked the monster. Freezing the creature's feet to the road, Robin threw several freezing discs. Cyborg shot his sonic cannon at the monsters frozen feet and shattered the ice. Plasmas began to fall to the ground and Starfire hit him while he was in midair. An onslaught of starbolts hit the fallen creature.

Plasmas stayed on the ground for a minute before climbing back to his feet. Plasmas hit both Cyborg and Starfire with a huge glob of goo and they were knocked to the ground. Pulling out his bo-staff, Robin hit Plasmas from behind, but not hard enough to do any damage. The blows only seemed to agitate Plasmas more. Swinging his arm around he hit Robin and smashed him into the side of a building.

Turning around Plasmas walked in Beast Boy's direction. "Beast Boy, stop him!" Robin commanded.

Beast Boy didn't move, he let Plasmas swing at him and knock Beast Boy to the ground. After knocking Beast Boy out of his path, Plasmas made his way down the road towards the factory.

"Why did you let him get away!" Robin shouted angrily at Beast Boy as he approached him.

"Sorry," Beast Boy mumbled sadly.

"You know, we all miss Raven, but we can start to move on with our lives. You need to grow up Beast Boy. Raven isn't coming back, you need to realize that. We aren't going to find her. She's dead, Beast Boy, you need to get over it!" Robin was so angry he wasn't even thinking about what he was saying.

Robin's words cut deep into Beast Boy and tears began to fall from his green eyes.

Cyborg and Starfire wrestled out of the goo and made their way over to Beast Boy and Robin. Cyborg walked over at put a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder, but Beast Boy knocked it off. Turning into a hawk Beast Boy flew away.

"That was pretty harsh, Man," Cyborg said disapprovingly.

"Beast Boy needed a reality check and I had to be the one to give it to him," Robin said emotionlessly. "Let's go, Plasmas is getting away."

* * *

Okay, I have a little poll for you readers should I:

A. Finish the story in the next couple chapters?

B. Write a sequel that would last a little longer than this?

Please send your poll answer in a review. Every vote counts! If I get a lot of B's, then look for Hidden Sorrow 2.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about making Robin the bad guy, but he was just angry, he didn't mean what he said. PLEASE REVIEW!

Half-Gothic Chick: Well, here was your next chapter, I hope you liked it. Your so cool, here's a cookie.

Blondepunk62442: I love your white house idea, I wish I would have came up with that. Who names their house anyway? More importantly who names their house after a color? Here's a cookie for your determination to take over the world and here is another cookie for Steve.

queenOFanime535: Thanks you, General. I will not rest until the mission is complete, General! (Salutes) I will wait for your orders. Please accept this creme filled donut for showing me the path to victory.

raex18: Thank you. I think this chapter probably answered your question, unless you didn't read it. Here's a cookie for being nice.

Shade Spitfire: Hey, it has never taken me two weeks to update! Although I must agree, I am pretty slow at updating. I tried to bring you this chapter early, just for you. How come I don't get any vampiric Hell Hounds! Here's a cookie for making me update faster and threatening my life.

Shay Bo Bay: I have a few twists awaiting, so there should be a few more chapters or maybe a sequel depending on the outcome of the poll. I don't want to end it yet, I am having so much fun writing it. I will just have to come up with another idea for a story. Here's a cookie for being cool and liking my story so much.

-EHWIES: I will forgive you, just this once, but don't let it happen again. LOL. Spelling mourn wrong was just a typo, that I will not make again. More emotion? I will try, although I am not the best with emotions, I can attempt it. I look forward to your next review. Here's a cookie for being so nice and finding the time to teach me some English.

Moon's Darkness: Get out of my head! Don't steal my ideas! LOL, are you psychic? Here's a cookie for being cool and being a good guesser.

ravenmasteroftele: Wow, how do you pronounce that name? Chockomatelagonimpthynoob and Steve, Blondepunk62442's squirrel, should fight. You're too cool, here's a cookie.

Monitor Supreme: LOL, laying a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder is Cyborg's manly way of comforting him, without having to hug him. That isn't a bad idea, but I am not sure yet if I will do it. I decided to make a poll on it, so vote. You're always there to give me advice, so here's a cookie.

Lilliesofthevalley: Thank you, you are always so nice to me. Here's a cookie for you because you're always nice to me.

hanagashi123: I thought I recognized the name. I didn't think you would actually read this. Thanks for the compliment, I think. Here's a cake for my best buddy, who has a slight anger problem. Here's to you JAG. (Raises glass, but is suddenly grabbed from behind by men in white lab coats. Suddenly strapped into a straitjacket and wheeled off to the crazy house.) Wow, that was long.

BlackoutHart: I love chocolate too, I can't get enough of that sweet stuff. Thanks for the food, it was delicious just like you said. I baked you a deformed cake, it's lopsided and the frosting is messy. I hope you enjoy it, it was baked with love and some blood, sweat, and tears, but I added extra chocolate so you can't taste that.

rebel child of azarath: You are so sweet, thank you. Oh and I love your name. Here's a donut because you're so awesome!

Crazy Sugar Girl: Thanks. I agree there is nothing else to read, no one has updated for a while. Here is a cookie with lots of sugar for you.

merdixkickxass: Shorter name, easier to type. Oh, there will be fluff, I am just not sure when. thumbs up I am a copy cat, although I don't think I am a cat, so I guess that just makes me a copy. Take this donut, it's for you because you are so cool.

BunnyKitty4434: Who needs math anyway? Math is a big waste of time. I didn't receive an email, but that's ok. I forgive you cause I know how annoying parents are. Here is a cake for being cool and failing math.

Hide-because-it's-me: I am evil? I am not evil, I am just the poor, defenseless writer. What will the Titans say, if they ever find her? All of your questions will be answered in either in the sequel or the next few chapters, depending on the poll results. Here is a donut, cause you're cool and I love your dance.


	23. The Pain of Defeat

A/N: Sorry for the slow update, but I've been swamped with homework. Poll votes have been counted and it looks like there is going to be a HIDDEN SORROW 2. This was the last chapter, so look for Hidden Sorrow 2. Sorry to all of those who didn't want a sequel, but I will do my best to make it worth your time.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Three: The Pain of Defeat

* * *

Robin's guilt deepened when he saw Beast Boy crying on the edge of the roof. After the fight with Plasmus, Robin felt horrible for what he had said to Beast Boy. Seeing the changeling crying made him feel much worse than he had before. After all of Starfire's urging, Robin had finally agreed to apologize. Approaching the green teen, Robin stood next to him and looked out on the beautiful city.

"I am really sorry, Beast Boy," Robin sighed.

"For what? Everything you said was true," Beast Boy sniffled.

"No, it wasn't. I was so angry, I didn't even know what I was saying," Robin explained.

"Yeah, you did," Beast Boy disagreed.

"Well, I didn't mean it. I don't even believe what I said is true. Raven is still alive. We will find her."

"Come on, dude. We both know that's a lie. I wish more than anything I could see Raven just one more time, so I could say a proper goodbye," said Beast Boy somberly.

"You can't give up hope. There's no way we'll find her if you just give up."

"She's gone, Robin, you were right. I am trying to move on and become an adult, just like you said."

"I never told you to just forget about Raven or stop caring for her."

"I will never ever forget Raven. Raven was my first and probably only love, there is no way I will forget her."

"I'm really sorry that this all had to happen to you."

"It's better to lose someone you love than to never love at all, right?" Beast Boy recited the famous quote, although he said it wrong.

Robin was about to correct the green boy, but stopped himself. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

* * *

Raven held her head in her hands as she sat on the edge of her small bed. She didn't want this life, Slasher was testing her sanity, he was determined to break her rebellious spirit and make her obedient to him. The lectures made Raven feel worse and worse, she didn't know how much of the verbal abuse she could take.

-The Next Day-

Once again, Slasher came into give her a lecture, if you could call the bashing a lecture. "You've never been wanted, Raven. Everywhere you go you've either been feared or hated. No one has ever loved you. Your father despised you, your mother feared you, and the changeling pitied you. You are nothing in the eyes of your friends and family."

Glaring at the ground, Raven fought back tears. She tried her best to convince herself that his words weren't true, but he always sounded so true.

"We are similar, Raven. Both of us are unwanted, unappreciated because of what we are. People fear demons just for our name-" Slasher was interrupted.

"They fear demons because of people like you. You terrorize them and make humans despise demons," Raven growled at him, but she didn't looking up at him.

"I didn't always terrorize humans. Believe it or not, Raven, I was once like you. I had friends and I tried to help humans, just like you. Then, it was a normal day, my friends betrayed me and attempted to kill me. All of my supposed friends were in on it, even some of the humans I had saved helped. They ambushed me and crucified, they said I and every other demon was a spawn of Satan. I tried to prove them wrong, I had tried so hard to be good, but they would not trust me. To save my own life I was forced to kill them, all of them. Killing my friends was the hardest thing I had to do," Slasher said with self-pity.

"That's a lie," Raven hissed. "You enjoy killing, you said so yourself."

"We do, it is in our nature. I enjoy it as much as you do, but killing your friends is not the same as just killing, even if they do betray you. You will understand one day."

"I would die before I ever hurt my friends," Raven roared.

"Don't you understand?" Slasher sighed. "What I am trying to say is that demons have no true friends. When they betray you, you must realize that they are not your real friends and you must forget about your former ties with them and slay them," Slasher paused. "Your friends aren't really your friends."

"That isn't true," Raven growled.

"Everyone hates you and that's the way it will always be."

All of his lies! Raven couldn't take it anymore. Suddenly she jumped to her feet and charged him, roaring as she did.

Sidestepping the attack, Slasher seemed to be expecting just such an assault. Slightly nudging her, Slasher caused Raven to run into the wall. Raven hit the wall with a thud and was knocked to the floor.

She had no serious injuries, although the flash of anger that she had felt dissipated. Rising, Raven was suddenly knocked back down. Slasher stood over Raven with his hands pushing down on her shoulders. Pain filled her body as he pinned her to the ground.

"Do you truly wish to die?" Slasher hissed at her. "I am trying to save you from a world of rejection and pain, and this is how you repay me?" he was now fuming.

"What is keeping me from killing you right now? Huh? Answer me!" Slasher shouted at her.

Immediately Raven thought of Beast Boy and the promise she had made to herself. "I-I am sorry... Master," Raven replied hesitantly, swallowing her pride.

"Very well. You are forgiven, but if you ever attempt something like that again, I guarantee it will mean your end," Slasher said, not moving off of her. "Can I trust you? Will you obey my every command?"

"I will," Raven said, ashamed of herself for ever giving in to such a devil.

"I hope so, for your sake," Slasher said. Teleporting himself, Slasher now stood beside Raven.

Shakily Raven sat up, pain still surged through her body from Slasher's powers. Right now Slasher one of the people she hated most, he was tied with her father.

"I have a present for you," Slasher said as he held his hand out in front of him. A silver band appeared in his, the band was medium size and had long, sharp metal spikes on the inside. Grasping the ring with both hands he pulled it in half with ease.

"What is that?" Raven asked suspiciously.

"It's a gift," Slasher said with amusement as if he it was some sort of joke Raven didn't understand. Leaning down, Slasher held both halves of the ring in either of his hands. Then, in a quick motion he thrust the spikes that were on the inside of the band into Raven's neck.

Raven took a sharp intake of breath, Slasher's actions were completely unexpected. The pain that the spikes had caused was immense, Raven found it hard to breathe.

Placing his hands on the band around her neck, Slasher magically fused both halves together. Blood began to seep out of under the collar and drip down Raven's neck. Sitting there with wide eyes, Raven seemed to be stunned.

Chuckling lightly, Slasher watched the expression on Raven's face. "That collar will send a high voltage electric shock if you ever disobey me or attempt to run away. The amount of electricity the collar will give off could kill any normal human," informed Slasher. "The bleeding will stop soon, probably. Oh, and don't waste time trying to get it off, the collar has been sealed with my magic and only my magic can unseal it." It was apparent in his voice that Slasher was really enjoying Raven's reaction.

Raven hadn't even noticed the blood that was dripping down her neck until Slasher mentioned it. After another moment, Slasher walked out of the room, he had become bored. Once Slasher had left, Raven wiped some of the blood off of her neck.

Stumbling over to her bed, Raven fell down onto the white sheets. Her blood now drenched the once clean sheets.

* * *

It had been over a week after Terra's death and the Titans had finally decided to have a funeral for their former friend. They would try to forget the times Terra had attempted to kill them and remember the times she had been friendly.

It was a sunny day in the Jump City cemetery. The Titans wore their normal uniforms as they stood by Terra's new gravestone. None of the Titans wept for Terra, but they all were somber.

"You made a lot of mistakes in your lifetime. You were are friend, even if we were never your's. You were really misguided, but you chose to betray us. Your choices were your own and we did what we could to help you," Robin said, he wasn't sure what else to say.

"You did this to yourself, Terra. None of us are to blame for your death, it was your fault," Beast Boy said angrily at the dead girls grave. Turning around, Beast Boy walked off leaving the others behind.

Next: Hidden Sorrow 2

* * *

A/N: Not much of an ending, but it was all I could come up with.

-EHWIES: Wow, a lot of typos. I was in a rush when I typed that chapter, so I blame my mistakes on that. I will try my best to make a good sequel and I hope I don't disappoint you.

heartsinlove51: Thank you. (Bows) I hope you read my sequel and if you do I hope you like it too.

Shade Spitfire: How do you know I live across the street from a school? HAVE YOU BEEN STALKING ME! LOL, I would prefer not to be sand, so hopefully this chapter makes you not want to kill me.

Blackbirdxx: Sorry about the Plasmus thing, my stupid computer changed it. Thanks for the compliment.

Crazy Sugar Girl: None of the good stories have updated in like forever, so I know what you mean. Peace Out!

ravenmasteroftele: Don't worry there were no nuts in it. If I killed you now then there would be no Homicidal Spree 3, and I must know what happens. As fun as watching you die in a horrifying heap of flesh sounds, you are one of last people I would want that to happen to. Later, Homie!

merdixkickxass: Thank you. I am glad I was able to complete your life. GO FLUFF!

Kinkyo: Thank you, that is a great compliment, I will try my best not to disappoint you.

Moon's Darkness: Don't worry you didn't scare me, few people can. YOU ROCK!

Agent of the Divine One: I did a little A and I will do B, so I hope that made you happy. :) YOU RULE!

anichick23: Damn it! I didn't want anyone to figure that out yet! You're too smart. I will try to make it happy, but I won't give any guarantees.

Blondepunk62442: Nice dance! You are so cool Steve, even if you have some anger issues! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!

Moonlit Goddess12: Thanks. I too am seriously indecisive. You're super cool!

Dancing Pickle: Robin isn't a bad guy, he just got angry and carried away. I am not sure how I am gonna pull off a sequel, but I will try my best. Please read it and tell me if it totally sucks. Your definitely still my favorite dancing pickle!

Monitor Supreme: So, my title actually has some significance! Good, I was hoping it might have something to do with my story.

AirGirl Phamtom: Robin can be a jerk sometimes, but he isn't bad. I am going to attempt a sequel, but who knows how it will turn out.

m0e3thanjuzw0rdz: Thank you, you are too kind.

Hide-because-it's-me: I really worked hard on the dream, I am SUPER glad you liked it. CINNAMON! Thank you! Your song rules. Here's a cake, try to make your song longer next time! I have a few ideas for a sequel. DANCE MY PUPPET! DANCE!

x.FAR.cry.x: I know, it is so much fun making people turn evil. Thank you.

queenOFanime535: Here's a cake, General. You are the best! I will do my best not to let you down in the sequel! I look forward to your next review.


End file.
